Sakura Kiss
by Otacraze92
Summary: Colégio Ouran. Já faz meio ano desde que Haruhi apareceu por aqui e agora outra novata está para chegar… Poucos sabiam que sua entrada no colégio, na sala dos irmãos Hitachiin e de Haruhi, mudaria tanto o clube de anfitriões…
1. O início

Colégio Ouran

O início

**-Primeiro dia de aula após as férias, classe 1A-**

Uma garota relativamente alta, de olhos cor de mel, cabelo castanho-claro levemente rosa, o olhar distante mas destemido, o corpo esbelto e uma versão, pode-se assim dizer, mais vulgar do uniforme do colégio. Ela simplesmente entra sem pedir, mascando um chiclete.

Olha ao redor, aparentemente desinteressada, até achar uma carteira vazia. Enquanto anda, demonstra não se importar com os olhares lançados à sua roupa: um vestido tomara-que-caia de um dourado fraco e claro, até o meio das coxas, justo até a cintura e com a saia composta por varias camadas.

Ela era quem mudaria aquela vida deles.

Seu lugar era atrás de Kaoru, entre os de Hikaru e de Haruhi. Seu desinteresse era óbvio, afinal, tudo o que o professor perguntava ela sabia.

Então, interrompendo a fala do professor, ela levantou a mão.

-- Pois não, srta. Higuchi?

-- Sinceramente falando… Posso sair da sala?

A surpresa geral não passou despercebida.

-- Meu professor particular já me ensinou isso. Poderia mandar me chamar quando algo realmente interessante for escolhido? – ela se levantou e saiu, largando tudo, exceto a bolsa, na sala.

Vagava pelos corredores, até encontrar a Terceira Sala de Música.

-- Então é aqui? – ela preparou uma kunai – Vamos ver se é tudo que dizem…

Ela abriu a porta e logo veio a "chuva" de pétalas de rosa. A reação foi imediata. Ela arremessou a kunai no meio, prendendo uma pétala na parede à sua frente e interrompendo tudo aquilo.

-- Er… Bem-vinda… - Tamaki-senpai se mostrou assustado no começo, mas logo se recompôs – O Clube de Anfitriões ainda não está aberto… O que a traz aqui, querida?

-- Vim saber que horas vocês põem isso para funcionar. E confirmar sobre as rosas. – ela se dirigiu para onde arremessara a kunai – É ridículo… - tirou a kunai e se virou para Tamaki – Você é o rei?

-- S-sou…

-- Patético…

Todos presentes pareceram se chocar com aquilo.

-- Bom, vou andando. Ganho muito mais perguntando o horário a qualquer outro.

Dito isso, Sakura se retirou sem a mínima delicadeza. Mas não foi embora, preferiu ficar recostada à porta e ouvir. Sabia que falariam dela.

-- Quem ela pensa que é?! – Tamaki-senpai estava perceptivelmente irritado.

-- Ela é nova, deixe que se acostume. E ela terá que pagar pelo estrago na parede. – Kyouya-senpai ajeitou os óculos. Estava indiferente ao acontecimento.

-- Ela me pareceu meio… Solitária… Não acham? – Hani-senpai abraçava seu coelho e parecia um pouco triste. Olhava pela janela, se lembrando da expressão de Sakura.

-- Sim. – Mori-senpai estava ao seu lado.

Nem Tamaki nem Kyouya, porém, pareciam entender.

-- O que quer dizer com isso, Hani-senpai? Para mim ela parecia ser arrogante e mimada. – Tamaki parecia e se sentia mais confuso do que Kyouya.

-- Você quer dizer que a arrogância que vimos agora a pouco… Era um jeito de esconder sua solidão? – Kyouya estava começando a entender.

Sakura, que já não agüentava mais ouvir, abriu com violência a porta. Seu rosto estava molhado, mas nenhuma lágrima escorria mais. Sua expressão era de fúria.

-- Calem a boca! Vocês não sabem de nada! – ela arremessou a mesma kunai, ao lado de onde havia arremessado antes.

-- Agora terá que pagar por isso também… - Kyouya ignorava os sentimentos da garota.

-- Seus idiotas! Como um clube desses pode fazer tanto sucesso?! Entrei para essa escola na esperança de conhecer garotos descentes, mas são todos iguais! São todos uns idiotas completos! – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

-- Sakura-chan… Eu quero te ajudar a perder essa sensação… Não quero que você se sinta sozinha de novo… Porque isso é… Muito triste… - Hani-senpai estava na frente dela, com uma expressão tristonha.

-- Você deve ser Hani-senpai, do tipo lolito… - ela deu um tapa no rosto do garoto – Pare de falar o que não sabe… Não ache que sua fofura será seu escudo… Você é apenas… Apenas mais um que não sabe de nada!

Sakura chorava e havia e havia levantado a mão para bater-lhe novamente, mas Mori-senpai a segurou.

-- Solte-me já! Não me importa quem é, mas me solte!

Todos apenas observavam. Então Mori-senpai fez algo inesperado, algo que deixou até mesmo Sakura, arrogante e dura até então, sem reação.

Ele a abraçou.

-- Hani-senpai só quer te ajudar. Se você não quer aceitar, então o problema é seu, mas não ouse bater nele novamente. Entendeu? – ele então a soltou.

-- Idiota… - Sakura parara de chorar ao ser abraçada e agora estava com a cabeça abaixada e os punhos fechados.

Hani-senpai se aproximou.

-- Sakura-chan…

-- Sai de perto de mim! – assim que acabou de falar, Sakura saiu correndo, batendo a porta ao sair. As lágrimas escorrendo.

Sakura estava vagando pelos corredores, quando trombou com alguém.

-- Ai! Por que não olha por onde anda?!

-- Ah, Higuchi-san! Finalmente te encontrei! – Haruhi estava de pé e estendia a mão para ajudar Sakura. Estava sorrindo.

-- Você não é a… Haruhi? – Sakura se levantou, mas sem encostar-se à outra.

-- Sim, eu mesma. Como sabe…?

-- Seu segredo? Pesquisei sobre o Clube de Anfitriões antes de vir para cá… Por que se veste como garoto?

-- Longa história… - Haruhi suspirou – Venha, vamos voltar para a sala.

Caminharam em silêncio, como se falar fosse perigoso, como se tudo de antes fosse ocorrer ali, naquele momento.

Quando chegaram a seus lugares, Sakura conseguiu ouvir Haruhi dizer aos gêmeos, da forma mais discreta que conseguiu:

-- Ela sabe.

**-O Clube de Anfitriões está em andamento-**

Sakura abriu a porta com a maior expressão de indiferença que pôde.

Sentou-se a uma mesa próxima à janela e ficou observando. Só até Hani-senpai aparecer e interromper sua linha de pensamentos.

-- O que você quer, Sakura-chan? – o garoto falava como se nada tivesse acontecido durante a manhã.

-- Tamaki-senpai. – Sakura mantinha-se indiferente.

-- Entendi! – ele sorriu e foi atrás de Tamaki – Tamakiiiiiiiiiiii! Sakura-chan quer vocêêêêê!

Dois minutos depois, Tamaki estava sentado à frente de Sakura, que continuava a olhar pela janela.

-- Sinto muito por hoje de manhã… Por te chamar de patético… Se Haruhi gosta de você, deve ser uma boa pessoa então…

-- Querida, que bom que está melhor… Mas Haruhi… O que sinto é apenas um sentimento pat… - a fala de Tamaki foi cortada por Sakura.

-- Não falei do que você sentia… Mas do que ela sente…Pena que ela ainda se passe por homem e vocês não possam ficar juntos… - ela desviou o olhar para Tamaki, olhando-o com pena – Deve ser terrível… Mas vamos ao que interessa… Você é o anfitrião, me agrade. – ela tinha um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

Tamaki tentou por um longo tempo, mas Sakura nunca se mostrou encantada. Na verdade, parecia achar ridículo e engraçado.

-- Tamaki-senpai, por favor, pare… Desse jeito não vou parar nunca de rir…

-- Querida, o que preciso fazer para chegar ao seu coração? O que derreterá o gelo sobre ele? O que me abrirá caminho?

-- Sinceridade, pureza, o amor verdadeiro… - ela o olhava desafiadoramente.

Eles sorriram, estavam se entendendo.

Enquanto isso, os gêmeos, que observavam tudo escondidos, não paravam de falar.

-- E então, Kaoru? Acha que o senhor deixará de gostar de Haruhi?

-- Duvido, Hikaru… Ela é apenas mais uma cliente que ficará encantada por nosso senhor.

-- Até que ela é bonitinha…

-- E usa umas roupas interessantes…

-- Se ela não se interessar por nosso senhor, talvez se interesse em nós… Não é uma boa idéia, Kaoru?

-- É ótima! Nenhuma garota até agora resistiu a nós… Você é brilhante, Hikaru!

-- Veja! Ela já está indo embora?

-- Parece que sim… Que pena…

-- Não se preocupem. – Kyouya apareceu atrás deles, assustando-os.

-- C-como sabe…? – Hikaru falou primeiro.

-- A dívida. Ela tem que pagar de alguma forma e sabe. Acho que ela quer aproveitar e se desculpar por hoje de manhã…

-- O que houve hoje de manhã? – os gêmeos não entendiam, deixando isso claro em seus rostos.

-- Ela arremessou uma kunai em nossas pétalas de rosas e abriu um pequeno buraco em nossa parede. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

-- Er… U-um… Buraco…? – Kaoru estava mais assustado do que Hikaru.

-- Exatamente.

-Motor de alta potência-

-- Por que vocês não a tornam uma anfitriã? Vão ganhar mais dinheiro, sabiam? – Renge apareceu com sua risadinha habitual.

-- Renge-kun…! Dá para você perder essa mania…?! – os três estavam visivelmente irritados. Por pouco não resolveram bater nela.

-- Ora, ora! Clientes! Até mais! – e Renge voltou para de onde saiu.

**-Dois dias depois O Clube de Anfitriões está em andamento-**

-- Kyouya-senpai…! Você disse que ela viria ontem e ela não apareceu! Como você explica isso?! – os gêmeos pareciam frustrados com o acontecimento.

-- Ela não é tão previsível assim… Além de ser nova na escola. – Kyouya parecia não se abalar com a expressão dos dois.

-- Ei! Tem alguém aqui para atender nossa cliente recém-chegada? – Haruhi apareceu atrás deles.

-- Eu vou ver o que ela quer. – Kyouya saiu anotando algo – Ah, Higuchi-san. – ele sorriu – O que deseja?

-- Olá, Kyouya-senpai. – Sakura sorriu para ele. Estava na mesma mesa de dois dias antes – Pode me chamar de Sakura apenas.Hoje o dia não parece mais bonito? – ela agora olhava pela janela, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

-- Certamente, mas não creio que veio aqui para ficar apreciando a vista…

-- Tem razão… - o sorriso de seus lábios sumiu – Tamaki-senpai está livre? Preciso falar com ele… É importante…

-- Vou chamá-lo então.

-- Obrigada, Kyouya-kun.

Ao ouvir Sakura chamando-o não mais por "senpai", Kyouya sentiu um calafrio nas costas. Lembrou-se então de que era a mesma, porém mais forte desta vez, sensação de dois dias atrás, quando a ouviu rindo.

Algum tempo depois, Sakura percebeu a presença de Tamaki, que a encarava como se tentasse ler sua mente.

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Tamaki-senpai! O-o que está fazendo…? – ela se recuperava do choque.

-- Só queria tentar descobrir o que se passava em sua mente… - ele se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, a tranqüilidade que sentia exposta em seu rosto – Então, o que queria falar comigo?

-- Queria fazer umas perguntas a você…

-- Faça-as então.

-- Por que criou esse clube e como cada um dos anfitriões e… Renge-san se envolveram nisso?

-Flash-Backs enquanto Tamaki explica (todas as situações são explicadas no anime)-

-- Entendo… - Sakura voltou a olhar pela janela, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa – Sabe, você não é um bom anfitrião… Ainda não me fez feliz.

-- Pois é, né…? Hehe… - Tamaki engoliu em seco.

-- Não vai tentar?

-- Não, sei que não sou a pessoa certa para isso… - ele voltara a sorrir com tranqüilidade – E você deixou isso bastante claro da última vez… Bom, gostaria de comer ou beber algo?

-- Não… Obrigada, Tamaki-kun.

Ele sentiu-se corar de leve. Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava assim.

-- Tamaki-senpai, se quiser atender outras clientes, sinta-se à vontade… Mas traga alguém aqui para meu divertimento… - Sakura não tirava os olhos da janela, como se estivesse atraída.

Tamaki se levantou, a expressão serena em seu rosto. Logo seu lugar foi tomado por Haruhi.

-- Como você descobriu, Higuchi-san? – Haruhi se referia ao fato de Sakura saber que ela era uma garota – Não pode ser só pela pesquisa que fez… - ela sentia curiosidade por sua nova colega de classe.

-- Tem razão… Pesquisei os nomes dos anfitriões e de Renge-san no site da escola, mas depois fiz uma rápida pesquisa sobre cada um… Só não achei de você. Incapacidade? Talvez… Mas na hora em que parei os olhos em você pude perceber que você não é de família rica e é mulher. O resto eu sei que descubro convivendo com você…

-- E como concluiu isso? – Haruhi parecia não entender.

Sakura desviou o olhar a Haruhi antes de voltar a falar, mas assim que sua voz começou a sair, seus olhos estavam de novo voltados para a janela.

-- Características básicas… Os traços femininos são extremamente únicos. E se fosse rica, não teria de se vestir assim.

-- Você foi bastante rápida em sua análise…

-- Fui criada assim…

-- Higuchi-san, perdoe minha pergunta, mas… Você já estudou em alguma escola antes?

A expressão distante e tranqüila que estava no rosto de Sakura até então simplesmente sumiu, sua voz atingiu um ar frio, seu rosto parecia mais sério.

-- Fui educada em casa sempre. Por quê?

-- Não é nada… É só que no primeiro dia… Bem, você parecia um pouco insegura sobre como agir…

A expressão de Sakura passou para uma mais tristonha. Ela se lembrou então do que aconteceu depois que deixou a sala de aula.

-- Acontece… Bom, se me permite, eu já vou embora. – Sakura se levantou e saiu, séria, sem falar ou olhar para alguém.


	2. Casa dos gêmeos

**-Semanas depois, sexta à tarde-**

Sakura andava pelo colégio distraída, absorta em pensamentos.

_"Fiquei uma semana sem aparecer no Clube, mas não me odiaram… Até pareceram felizes em me ver… Haruhi e Hani-senpai estavam certos sobre mim no primeiro dia… Eu não sabia o que fazer para gostarem de mim e nem como baixar as barreiras que criei ao meu redor para que alguém se aproximasse… Solidão e insegurança… Fui arrogante por isso… Para adiar o que cedo ou tarde eu deveria fazer…"_

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando trombou com alguém.

-- Ora, seu…! – Sakura parou de falar ao ver quem era – Kyouya… Senpai? É você?

Kyouya perdera os óculos quando trombou com Sakura, além de derrubar todos os livros que carregava.

-- Higuchi-san? An… Viu meus óculos por aí?

-- Aqui. – ela os colocou nele – Melhor, não? – ela sorria.

Kyouya sentiu-se corar diante do sorriso dela. Só então, por decidir desviar o olhar, percebeu o que ela usava.

O vestido dessa vez ia até o joelho, era ouro em baixo e ouro-claro em cima, estilo degradê, de alça, sendo que uma delas estava caída sobre o ombro da jovem.

-- Sinto muito por isso… Eu estava distraída… - Sakura ajeitou o cabelo e recolheu os livros espalhados pelo chão – Que coisa, derrubei meus livros também… Aqui, os seus. – ela sorria meio sem-jeito ao entregar uma pilha de livros a Kyouya.

-- O-obrigado… - pela primeira vez na vida Kyouya estava nervoso por causa de uma garota.

-- Logo mais o Clube estará em andamento, né? – ela agora tinha uma expressão de curiosidade mesclada com felicidade no rosto – Por que então ia à direção oposta?

-- Preciso devolver esses livros à biblioteca. – ele ajeitou os óculos, ainda um pouco nervoso.

-- Entendo… Então posso lhe acompanhar! – ela sorria – Mas só se não for incômodo… - seu sorriso ficou tímido, quase desaparecendo nos lábios.

-- Não se preocupe… - ele mal conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

Foram caminhando em silêncio e sem se olharem até a biblioteca. Todos por quem passavam não hesitavam em olhar Sakura, que agora sorria despreocupada. Aquele sorriso que parecia sempre atrair olhares curiosos e encantados…

Kyouya, por sua vez, ignorava todos ao seu redor, enquanto tentava por as idéias no lugar. Era estranho tudo para ele ainda. Sentia como se conhecesse Sakura há muito tempo…

-- Kyouya-senpai? – Sakura o chamou, parada diante da biblioteca.

-- Sim? – ele pareceu ser jogado de volta à realidade, alguns passos à frente de onde deveria estar – Ah… A biblioteca… - e caminhou até a porta.

-- Em que estava pensando?

Kyouya estava entrando quando Sakura perguntou. Ele parou com a porta entreaberta, a mão na maçaneta, olhando para frente com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, levemente corado.

-- Nã-não era nada. Vamos entrar logo. – entrou, deixando a porta aberta para Sakura, enquanto andava apressadamente.

Sakura entrou em seguida, fechando a porta, e foi até ele.

Logo já estavam a caminho do Clube de Anfitriões.

**-O Clube de Anfitriões está em andamento-**

Kyouya e Sakura entraram juntos, no exato momento em que abriram o Clube.

-- Ebaaaa! Sakura-chan é nossa primeira cliente hojeee! – Hani-senpai estava mais animado do que o normal – Quem vai querer como anfitrião?

-- Posso pedir só um Hitachiin, Hani-senpai? – Sakura sorria.

-- Eles estão sempre juntos…

-- Entendo… - Sakura fingiu estar pensando – Talvez então você! Pode ser, Hani-senpai? – ela acariciou os cabelos louros do garoto, com um sorriso sereno.

-- Eba! Sakura-chan me escolheu! Eba! - Hani-senpai dava voltas em torno dela, saltitante e sorridente.

Sakura sorria, alegre. Depois de tantos problemas com os professores por seu visível desinteresse nas aulas e por causa de sua roupa, tudo o que queria era estar ali, com eles, no único momento em que tinha certa liberdade e podia relaxar e sorrir.

Ela se sentou à mesa em que sempre via Hani-senpai atendendo.

O sofá, além de lindo, era macio e confortável. Na mesa havia doces e duas xícaras de chá de ervas.

Hani se sentou em um sofá em frente ao que Sakura estava, do outro lado da mesa.

-- Sakura-chan gosta de bolo de que?

-- Posso escolher primeiro mesmo? – Sakura estranhou, mas quando viu que Hani-senpai sorria sem se preocupar, simplesmente sorriu de volta e começou a ver as opções – Acho que vou querer… Esse aqui, de chocolate e morango. – Sakura sorriu e pegou seu bolo.

-- Ah…! Sakura-chan também gosta de morango? – Hani-senpai sorria e tinha os olhinhos brilhando, encantado.

-- É… Sim… - ela ficou um pouco sem jeito, sem saber como reagir.

-- Eba! Então vou sempre comer bolo com morangos junto de Sakura-chan! – Hani-senpai parecia extremamente animado, mais do que o normal.

Enquanto comiam, Hani-senpai ia parecendo cada vez mais alegre e divertia Sakura, que não parava de rir.

-- Sakura-chan acha que Hani-senpai é bom anfitrião, né? – quando fez essa pergunta, ele já havia se aquietado um pouco e estava sentado ao seu lado, virado para ela, com a expressão mais fofa que conseguia.

-- Você é uma graça! – ela sorria – Conseguiu ser um anfitrião bem melhor do que Tamaki-senpai!

Hani-senpai teve os cabelos acariciados pela garota novamente.

Tamaki, que "coincidentemente" estava por perto, sentiu como se ele desmoronasse feito uma estátua ao quebrar. Os gêmeos Hitachiin, que acompanhavam tudo exatamente como da primeira vez, não paravam de rir.

Os demais nem se importaram. Continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, sem achar graça, como Mori e Haruhi, ou tentaram ignorar tudo desde o começo, a partir do momento em que o Clube foi aberto, como Kyouya.

Sakura continuava encantada com Hani-senpai, que sempre estava divertindo e sorrindo-lhe.

O pôr-do-Sol finalmente chegou. Com isso, Sakura resolveu se retirar e voltar para casa. Os garotos fecharam o Clube e foram embora, todos os oitos juntos.

Por coincidência (ou não) o carro dos gêmeos estava na porta da escola, esperando sua saída.

-- Por que… Mas o que vocês estão aprontando? – Sakura tinha uma expressão de desconfiança no rosto.

-- Nós? – os gêmeos fizeram uma expressão de inocência – Não planejamos nada… Mas já que estamos todos aqui, né… Querem uma carona? Podem ficar lá em casa se quiserem. b

-- Eba! – Hani-senpai ficou mais atacado e alegre – Vamos para casa do Hika-chan e do Kao-chan!

-- Então vamos, vamos! Entrem, entrem. – Kaoru e Hikaru começaram a colocar os amigos dentro do carro. Logo estavam os oito dentro.

Sakura e Haruhi foram as primeiras a entrar e sentaram-se uma de frente para a outra.

Ao lado de Sakura sentaram Kaoru, Kyouya e Mori. Ao lado de Haruhi estava seu "super protetor" Tamaki, seguido de Hikaru e Hani-senpai.

Sakura podia perceber o nervosismo de Kaoru por estar ao seu lado, o incômodo de Kyouya com seu lugar, a extrema felicidade de Mitsukuni e a tranqüilidade dos demais.

Hikaru foi o primeiro a falar:

-- Ei, Kaoru, se continuar tremendo tanto assim, podem achar que há um terremoto na cidade!

Todos acabaram rindo um pouco, exceto Mori, que continuou indiferente e olhando pela janela, e Kaoru, que corou e desviou o olhar para o chão.

-- Sakura percebeu o gesto e resolveu mudar de assunto.

-- An, Kaoru-senpai, não fique assim! – ela sorria – Mas então… Ainda acho tudo isso muito suspeito… Não acredito muito em coincidência, sabe?

-- E por que não? Certo que sempre vamos embora assim e que normalmente temos que esperar um pouco até o motorista chegar… Mas não significa que vez ou outra ele não chegue na hora… É só coincidência mesmo… – Hikaru deu um sorriso meio sem-jeito. Foi planejado, mas ninguém precisava saber, não é?

Conforme o tempo passava, mais Sakura percebia as tentativas tímidas de Kaoru em segurar sua mão. O garoto não parou de tremer no caminho todo, mas isso era o de menos, pois haviam chegado à casa dos gêmeos.

Kaoru deixou todos saírem, menos Sakura. Ele a segurou pela mão assim que ela abriu a porta do carro, impedindo-a de descer, e a puxou mais para o meio do banco. Fez por impulso e ficou totalmente sem reação após isso. Estava vermelho como nunca.

Sakura sorriu, parecendo achar um pouco de graça da situação. Ainda segurando a mão do gêmeo, beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu, puxando-o para fora do carro.

-- Vamos, Kaoru-senpai! Você é o anfitrião, deveria ir na frente!

-- Sa-Sakura-san! Devagar!

-- Kaoru-senpai, vem logo! Como você é devagar! – Sakura sorria, se divertindo tirando sarro do garoto.

-- Sa-Sakura-san… Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa…?

-- Claro!

-- O-o que… - Kaoru parou de falar. Aquele não era o momento certo.

-- Diga. – ela agora andava mais devagar.

-- Por que foi para o Colégio Ouran?

-- Porque precisava aprender a conviver com as pessoas ao meu redor… Sempre fui criada em casa, o que me deixou meio… Anti-social, sabe…? '

-- Difícil de acreditar… Ah!, deixe-me mostrar a casa. – eles já estavam entrando quando Kaoru se ofereceu (não entendam besteiras ¬¬)

Em nenhum momento, enquanto Sakura conhecia a casa, eles soltaram as mãos ou encontraram os outros, o que proporcionou certa felicidade a Kaoru.

Alegria que não durou muito, pois assim que Kaoru ia mostrar os quartos, eles acabaram quase trombando com os demais. O anfitrião corou e na hora largou a mão de Sakura, que sorria tranqüilamente.

-- Finalmente encontramos vocês! O que estavam fazendo? – Tamaki parecia curioso.

-- Kaoru-senpai estava me mostrando a casa. – Sakura continuava sorrindo, o que atraía a atenção de todos, principalmente Kyouya e os gêmeos.

-- Kao-chan e Hika-chan têm uma casa grande, né? – Mitsukuni sorria também, altamente animado.

-- É, sim. Íamos ver o resto agora, quando encontramos com vocês. – Sakura acariciava os cabelos louros de Mitsukuni, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

-- Ora, ora. Então vamos lá! – Hikaru tinha a expressão de quem planejava algo – Sakura-san, por que não vai à frente com meu irmão?

-- Hikaru…! – mas Kaoru não teve tempo para protestar, pois Sakura pegara sua mão e agora andava com ele ante todos.

-- Vamos, seja um bom anfitrião e termine de me mostrar a casa. – Sakura sorriu, já sem segurar Kaoru.

-- Kao-chan parece nervoso… O que aconteceu? – Hani-senpai parecia não entender o que se passava.

Aquilo foi completamente desagradável para todos.

-- Mitsukuni, por que não vamos comprar bolos? – Mori foi o primeiro a falar, segurando pela mão o garoto loiro e seu coelhinho.

-- Eba! Bolos, bolos, bolos! - – Mitsukuni parecia ter esquecido completamente sua pergunta e saiu alegre, junto de Takashi.

Todos soltaram um suspiro aliviado, principalmente Kaoru, mas Sakura não. Ela começou a rir. Ela começou a rir, talvez até demais, assim que os dois desapareceram.

-- Sakura-san, de que você tanto ri? – Haruhi foi quem falou, mas pelos olhares lançados pelos demais, Sakura percebeu que todos queriam saber.

-- Vocês, principalmente Kaoru-senpai e Kyouya-senpai, que tremiam bastante. Hani-senpai nem parece ser o mais velho de todos, né? x) – Sakura sorria, ainda achando um pouco de graça naquilo tudo.

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e Kaoru desviou o olhar para o chão, ambos desconfortáveis com aquilo.

-- Você disse "Kyouya-senpai"? – os outros pareciam bastante surpresos, movendo o olhar de Kaoru para Sakura e de Sakura para Kyouya.

-- Dis… - Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Kyouya falou por cima.

-- Por que não vão logo? Hani e Mori-senpai podem voltar a qualquer momento.

-- E-ele tem razão… Vamos, S-Sakura-san! – Kaoru sentia-se nervoso ainda, embora fosse menos. Saiu andando apressado, deixando todos para trás.

-- An… Ele sempre fica assim na presença de uma garota nova? Hein, Haruhi-san…? o.o' – Sakura parecia confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

-- Fica na… Sim! Fica sim! – Haruhi hesitou, mas percebendo que aquilo passou despercebido, suspirou aliviada.

Sakura foi atrás de Kaoru assim que Haruhi acabou de falar, agradecendo-a.

-- Haruhi! Não acredito que você ia denunciar o Kaoru! – Hikaru parecia realmente bravo.

-- Mas ela não o fez, Hikaru! Não implique por algo que não aconteceu! – Tamaki parecia que ia explodir por causa da reação de Hikaru.

-- Ela devia ter feito… Hikaru-kun, quer que seu irmão passe pelas mesmas dificuldades que você? – Kyouya, agora recomposto, ajeitou os óculos e ficou a olhar sério para Hikaru.

Hikaru fraquejou um momento.

-- Na-não… Não quero…

-- Então não acha que seria melhor ele admitir seus sentimentos para Sakura-san? – Kyouya ignorava todos a sua volta, vendo apenas Hikaru.

-- E você pode falar o que? Acho que deve explicações sobre você também ter tremido com o comentário de Hani-senpai! Acho que mais alguém deve ser sincero com os próprios sentimentos! Não venha criticando meu irmão quando está na mesma situação que ele!

Haruhi, vendo que tanto Hikaru quanto Kyouya agora pareciam bastante irritados, resolveu intervir.

-- Se vocês continuarem discutindo, não acham que tudo chegará a eles e será pior?

-- Fica fora disso! – era a primeira vez que Kyouya e Hikaru concordavam naquele que parecia ser um longo dia.

-- Já chega! Vocês estão passando dos limites! Hikaru-senpai! Sei que se preocupa com seu irmão, mas pare! Kyouya-senpai! Entendo seu raciocínio, mas seja racional agora também! Parem!

-- Haruhi… A-acho que tem razão… Sinto muito, Kyouya-senpai. – Hikaru desviou o olhar para o chão, em sinal de arrependimento.

-- Também peço desculpas a você, Hikaru-senpai. E muito obrigado, Haruhi-san. – Kyouya pareceu sorrir de lado.


	3. Chega o fim de semana

Kaoru havia percebido a agitação dos amigos um pouco antes de se acalmarem, mas não comentou com Sakura. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com ele e por isso preferiu ignorar o acontecimento.

"_Com todo esse barulho que fizeram, é bem provável que Higuchi-san tenha percebido… Ela é do tipo de pessoa que não deixa nada passar, mas com essa expressão tranqüila em seu rosto fica difícil saber… Será que ela percebeu?"_ Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos, Kaoru ia mostrando a casa para Sakura.

Ela, por sua vez, prestava atenção em tudo, mas também estava se perdendo em pensamentos.

"_O que terá sido toda aquela gritaria de agora há pouco…?Queria perguntar, mas não sei se Kaoru-senpai a percebeu… As vozes pareciam ser de Kyouya, Hikaru e Haruhi… Provável era sobre um de nós… Acho que meu comentário não foi bem aceito… Melhor continuar fingindo que não percebi… Depois posso tentar falar a sós com Haruhi…"_

-- Tenho que concordar com Hani-senpai… A casa de vocês é mesmo muito bonita. – Sakura sorria despreocupadamente. Ou parecia sorrir assim.

* * *

Hani e Mori-senpai voltaram pouco depois disso, encontrando todos sentados na sala iluminada pela lua, à espera deles.

-- Sakura-chan! O que você achou da casa do Hika-chan e do Kao-chan? - – Hani-senpai sorria e tinha os olhos brilhando de curiosidade, como se falasse da própria casa.

-- É realmente linda! – Sakura sorriu de volta, mas não como se sorrisse apenas para Mitsukuni e sim para todos.

Kaoru sentiu-se corar pelo elogio e pelo sorriso da garota. Kyouya também corou, mas porque o sorriso de Sakura puxou outras lembranças, as quais eram de outros momentos que também o desacertaram.

-- An… – Kaoru pigarreou – Então… Que bolos vocês compraram, Hani-senpai…?

-- Muitos! Kao-chan prefere chocolate, morango, creme ou banana? – enquanto falava, Hani-senpai ia pondo os bolos sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

-- Hani-senpai, não seria melhor se você esperasse? Não acho que devemos comer na sala… - Haruhi ainda não estava acostumada com aquele mundo, com aquela liberdade, apesar de conviver com isso há meio ano.

-- Haruhi, não se incomode! É só você não sujar nosso tapete que não tem problema! – Hikaru passou a mão na cabeça da garota como se acariciasse um cão. Sorria de forma descontraída, tirando sarro da amiga – Então, por que não vamos até a cozinha pegar uns pratos e uns talheres?

-- Ei, Hikaru-senpai! Não ache que pode bagunçar todo meu cabelo e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido! – Haruhi parecia levemente irritada.

-- Seu cabelo não está tão bagunçado assim, Haruhi-san. – Sakura simplesmente comentou, tentando abrir uma brecha para falar sozinha com Haruhi – Eu vou ajudar vocês – ela então se levantou e foi com os dois.

* * *

Sakura estava separando os pratos com Haruhi, quando ouviu Hikaru perguntar alguma coisa.

-- O que você disse? – Sakura se virou para ele.

-- Eu perguntei… O que você sente por meu irmão ou por Kyouya… – ele parou de pegar os talheres e se virou para ela.

-- Os dois são ótimas pessoas, eu adoro ambos. E não digo isso só porque Kaoru-senpai Está atrás da porta escutando – ela voltou o rosto em direção à porta – Agora que já foi descoberto não adianta fugir.

Kaoru então apareceu.

-- Como soube que eu estava atrás da porta?

-- Eu ouvi quando você se aproximou – ela deu os ombros – Seus passos se parecem com os do seu irmão, sabia? – ela sorriu para os gêmeos e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

-- Como consegue ser tão detalhista e perceptiva, Higuchi-san? – foi a vez de Haruhi se manifestar.

-- Eu passava muito tempo sem ter o que fazer em casa. Então fui treinando essas coisas… Logo já sabia quem estava fazendo o que e quando sem precisar chegar muito perto… Um tanto incrível, né?

-- Muito… – a surpresa deles era bastante óbvia e parecia divertir Sakura, pois ela sorriu divertidamente e levou as coisas para a sala.

* * *

-- Vamos comer! – Sakura chegou sorrindo como sempre.

Ela deixou as coisas sobre a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Kyouya.

-- Hi-Higuchi-san…!

-- Não tem nenhum problema em eu me sentar aqui, né? – ela tinha uma expressão curiosa e inocente no rosto.

-- N-não… Claro que não… - ele desviou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo o rubor crescendo.

-- Ei! Vocês não iam comer sem nós, não é mesmo?– Hikaru e Kaoru apareceram, cada um atrás de um sofá, olhando como se desafiassem os demais.

-- Apenas calem-se e comam. – Haruhi estava inexpressiva ao aparecer na porta da cozinha.

Ela caminhou calmamente até onde estavam todos e sentou-se entre Sakura e Mori. Este e Haruhi agora tinham a mesma expressão, o que incomodava um pouco a todos os outros.

-- Haruhi-san… Está tudo bem? – Sakura fez a pergunta que estava no ar. O que acontecera com a garota de sempre naqueles poucos minutos em que ficou a mais na cozinha?

-- Sim.

-- Haru-chan! Você não está feliz? – Hani-senpai estava diante dela, abraçando fortemente o coelho.

-- Estou.

Todas as respostas saíam sem emoção da boca de Haruhi.

-- Haruhi-san… O que aconteceu? – Sakura mostrava-se cada vez mais preocupada.

-- Haruhi! O que aconteceu com você? – Tamaki, que até então só observava, abraçou Haruhi da forma escandalosa de sempre.

-- Tamaki-senpai… Por favor, me solte… Não consigo respirar… Muito bem…

Ele a soltou de imediato. Machucar Haruhi, sua "filhinha", era o que menos queria. Ela respirou fundo e agradeceu. Sakura aproveitou e insistiu com Haruhi.

-- Já disse que estou bem… Vamos comer ou ficar só olhando? – Haruhi apontou para os bolos dispostos sobre a mesa, ainda indiferente.

-- Claro, vamos comer…! Sirvam-se à vontade! – os gêmeos se recompuseram de imediato e começaram a se servir.

Os outros decidiram fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Já era tarde, a mãe deveria estar preocupada… _"Até parece!"_ Pensou Sakura, deitada no jardim da casa dos gêmeos, apreciando a lua e as estrelas. Já eram mais de onze horas da noite. _"Isso se já não for meia-noite… Tanto faz… Acho que vou ligar para casa e pedir umas roupas para passar o fim de semana aqui… Mamãe até pode aceitar, mas papai vai ficar louco…"_ Ela achou um pouco de graça quando imaginou a reação do pai, mas logo ficou séria, talvez até um pouco triste. Mas com toda certeza estava preocupada. _"Vou ouvir um belo sermão… Ah, tanto faz! Sempre vivi presa ao ninho… Eles que decidiram que era a hora de voar e ser livre…Eles têm que aceitar…"_

-- Higuchi-san? Ei, Higuchi-san! – Haruhi chamava Sakura pela quarta ou quinta vez.

-- Haruhi-san? – Sakura finalmente a notou, assustando-se e sentando na mesma hora – Desculpe… Não escutei… " Há quanto tempo está aí…?

-- O suficiente para lhe chamar umas cinco vezes… - – Haruhi sentou-se ao lado da amiga – Não vai para casa? – ela não precisava fazer essa pergunta, pois já sabia a resposta. Afinal, ainda estavam ambas lá.

-- Acho que vou passar o fim de semana aqui… E você? – Sakura estava curiosa pelo motivo que mantinha Haruhi ali, mas essa era a chance que queria. Por que então se importar?

-- Meu pai viajou a trabalho… Daí eu estou passando uns dias aqui… - Haruhi deitou na grama quando acabou de falar, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-- An… Haruhi-san… Se me permite perguntar… O que aconteceu hoje enquanto Kaoru-senpai me mostrava a casa? – Sakura manteve-se sentada, olhando Haruhi nos olhos, um pouco desconfortável por fazer a pergunta. Como a outra reagiria?

-- Oras… Hikaru-senpai nos mostrava a casa também. _"Mais para tentar achar Kaoru do que por querer fazer isso…" _– Haruhi parecia convincente ao falar isso como quem não sabia do que se tratava.

-- Não nessa hora… Depois de Mori e Hani-senpai terem saído…

Haruhi engoliu em seco. Teria ela escutado? Talvez… Mas se perguntava, isso não significava que não conseguiu decifrar do que se tratava?

-- Foi por minha causa, né…? – Sakura tinha uma expressão um tanto triste e de culpa. Não podia evitar, afinal, era assim mesmo que se sentia.

-- Se você ouviu, então por que perguntou? oo' – Haruhi não entendeu a situação, mas procurou confortar a amiga quando percebeu que não devia ter-lhe perguntado aquilo – Higuchi-san, acho que a culpa foi mais minha… Eu que fiz um comentário que desagradou Hikaru-senpai…

-- Eu não ouvi nada do tipo…

-- Vocês já tinham se afastado... _"Definitivamente, ela ouviu tudo…"_

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sabia que fora por sua culpa e não de Haruhi.

-- A culpa foi minha… E você confirmou… Mas por que Kyouya e Hikaru-senpai falavam de ser sinceros com os próprios sentimentos…? Só sei que não falavam de Hikaru-senpai, mas sim do irmão… - Sakura deu um sorriso meio triste e tímido.

Haruhi sabia que tudo o que acabara de ouvir era verdade e que também já não adiantava negar.

-- Higuchi-san, o que você acha que é? – Haruhi tentava não contar. Assim como Kaoru sentiu antes, ela sentia que aquele não era o momento mais próprio.

-- Kyouya-senpai se referiu ao Kaoru-senpai e Hikaru-senpai se referiu a K… – Sakura não terminou a frase, pois os gêmeos apareceram de repente ao lado delas.

-- O que tem nós? – eles sorriam divertidamente, com uma expressão que delatava que ouviam tudo desde o começo.

-- O-o que fazem aqui…? – Haruhi se assustou com a aparição repentina deles, sentando-se de imediato.

-- Ainda bem que não fui direta em minhas falas… A reação de vocês poderia ter sido um pouco mais escandalosa… – Sakura sorriu desafiadoramente para eles, mostrando que não se assustara – Enfim… Não se incomodam se eu passar o fim de semana aqui, né?

-- Nós? o3o Claro que não! Você pode dormir junto de Haruhi b – os gêmeos olhavam para Sakura como quem diz "Isso não é óbvio?"

Sakura sorriu. Diferente de antes, ela agora se sentia bem. Sentia-se calma, feliz.

-- Obriga… – novamente ela não conseguiu terminar de falar por causa dos gêmeos.

-- O que falavam de nós então? – eles tinham uma expressão curiosa, desafiadora, talvez até um pouco sacana. O sorriso expressava o mesmo.

Ainda assim, toda aquela insistência nada significava para Hikaru, que ouvira tudo, diferente de Kaoru, que se juntou a ele só depois. Hikaru sabia do que se tratava, participara dos acontecimentos afinal. Era da discussão que teve com Kyouya que as meninas falavam.

-- Nada, oras… E vocês não deveriam ficar escutando as conversas alheias… Isso é feio, sabiam? – Sakura tentava esconder deles o assunto, mas sabia que Hikaru tinha conhecimento. Ela reagiu como se tivesse ficado, mesmo que pouco, irritada com a falta de privacidade.

-- Desculpem, desculpem. Mas fazer o que se somos curiosos? – os gêmeos agora tinham no rosto a expressão de quem estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, apesar do sorriso ainda ser o mesmo de antes.

-- Bom, acho melhor ligar para casa se vou passar o fim de semana aqui… – Sakura se levantou e sorriu, divertindo-se com o que falava – Só não se matem na minha ausência, ok? ;D – dito isso, ela entrou na casa, deixando Haruhi sozinha com os gêmeos.

-- Kaoru-senpai, poderia pegar alguma coisa para eu beber? – Haruhi apressou-se em dizer isso. Queria falar sobre o que conversara com Sakura para Hikaru, mas sem ter Kaoru por perto.

-- E por que eu? – Kaoru olhava para ela sem entender direito.

-- Porque eu escolhi você para fazer o papel de bom anfitrião. – Haruhi respondeu em um tom que beirava a indiferença.

-- Chata… – Kaoru respondeu com má vontade e se levantou.

Quando Kaoru já não estava por perto, o clima pareceu mudar. Haruhi e Hikaru ficaram sérios. Ele foi o primeiro a falar:

-- Era sobre a discussão minha com Kyouya-senpai que vocês falavam, não?

-- Sim… – Haruhi suspirou – Ela ouviu tudo, tenho certeza. Foi por isso que fiz Kaoru-senpai sair daqui…

-- Kaoru… Será que dessa vez a história será diferente…?

-- É só ele não ser cabeça-dura como você foi que ficará tudo bem… – Haruhi começou a rir.

-- Sua chata…

E agora os dois riam.

* * *

Sakura estava séria e aparentava estar meio triste também. Segurava o telefone com força, tremendo. Uma voz masculina parecia irritada do outro lado da linha.

-- Você está me dizendo que vai ficar sob o mesmo teto de dois rapazes?! Isso sendo que você acabou de conhecê-los?!

-- São meus amigos e colegas de classe! E eu já disse que não acabei de conhecê-los! Você já os viu! – Sakura respondeu da mesma forma.

-- Não fale assim comigo! E se eu digo que não, então é não!

-- A mamãe deixaria!

-- Isso não diz respeito a mim! Como você mesma já nos disse muitas vezes: nós pensamos diferente!

-- E eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que eles como você pensa! Que ódio! Por que você tem que controlar minha vida?! Eu quero falar com a mamãe!

-- Porque eu a criei! E você não vai falar com a sua mãe! Até porque eu já disse não!

-- Eu odeio você, seu velho idiota!

-- Não me chame assim, mocinha!

-- Eu chamo como quiser, velhote!

-- Já chega! Você está de castigo por dois meses! Assim que voltar para casa, você estará sempre acompanhada de guarda-costas e não chegará perto de mais nenhum garoto!

-- Você não tem esse direito, seu velho gagá!

-- Agora serão três!

-- Eu odeio você! Sai da minha vida! Seu idiota! Como a mamãe conseguiu se apaixonar por você?!

-- Eu vou aumentar para quatro!

Sakura gritou, irritada. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Mais do que nunca odiava o pai. Como poderia proibi-la de ficar com os amigos se ele a mandou para a escola justamente com o propósito de torná-la mais sociável?

Kaoru estava voltando para o jardim quando Sakura gritou.

-- Sakura-san…? – ele tinha uma expressão assustada.

A garota corou. Criou um escândalo enquanto falava com o pai, gritara, se descontrolara, deixara toda a educação de lado. Tinha uma expressão tímida e tristonha. Baixou os olhos para o chão, apertando mais o telefone, quase chorando.

Quando Kaoru percebeu que algo que realmente a chateava tinha acontecido, a primeira coisa que fez foi deixar a água de Haruhi num canto e abraçar a amiga.

-- Kaoru-senpai…? – Sakura parecia não entender.

-- O que aconteceu? – Kaoru começou a acariciar os cabelos rosados da jovem, sem deixar de abraçá-la.

-- N-não foi nada… – Sakura sentiu que ia chorar – Agora eu preciso terminar de falar com meu pai…

Ele hesitou. Não queria soltá-la.

-- Quer que eu fique aqui com você…?

Sakura queria dizer que sim, mas não conseguiu quando percebeu que o pai escutara cada palavra.

-- Quem está aí, Sakura Higuchi?! Espero que não seja um dos garotos "da casa". – o pai agora estava menos irritado, mas ainda parecia bastante.

Kaoru, quando ouviu o modo como foi chamado, se sentiu um pouco ofendido.

-- É seu pai, Sakura-san…? – ele estava quase tirando o telefone da mão da garota.

-- S-sim… Eu preciso terminar de falar com ele…

-- Eu termino de falar com ele para você…

Sakura não gostou da idéia e muito menos da expressão do amigo. Ele sorria de forma estranha, uma mescla de irritação com um leve desejo de vingança, se é que seria possível definir o desejo de Kaoru de falar muito para o pai de Sakura dessa forma.

-- Não precisa! – ela afastou o telefone dele, sorrindo nervosamente.

-- Eu insisto! – ele agora parecia calmo, mas era óbvio que não se sentia assim.

-- Sakura. – o pai chamou ao telefone.

-- S-sim! – ela se assustou.

-- Quero falar com seu amigo.

-- Co-como, papai? O que você disse? Quer falar… Com Kaoru-senpai…?

-- Exatamente. Passe para ele.

Kaoru sorriu satisfeito. Sakura, por sua vez, tremia, bastante nervosa.

-- Prazer, senhor Higuchi! – Kaoru começou causando boa impressão, o que acalmou um pouco Sakura.

-- Qual seu nome, jovem? – o pai de Sakura estava calmo, ou assim parecia.

-- Kaoru Hitachiin, senhor.

-- Prazer, meu jovem. Agora me deixe dizer algo com relação ao pedido de minha filha.

-- Senhor Higuchi, eu peço que me escute também.

-- Posso até lhe escutar, mas não significará nada.

-- Sim, senhor.

Sakura, que permanecia quieta, não podia compreender toda aquela tranqüilidade que emanava do pai e do amigo. O que acontecera? O pai ainda podia estar irritado ou… Seria coisa dela? Ou seria só com ela?

Kaoru sorria, tranqüilo. Não entendeu como, mas tinha conseguido falar calmamente com o pai de Sakura. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-- Kaoru-senpai… Por favor, não tente desafiar meu pai… Está bem? – Sakura sentia-se mais aflita do que imaginava.

-- Sakura-san, não precisa ficar tão preocupada! – Kaoru sorria confiante e despreocupado – Enfim, senhor Higuchi… O que queria me falar?

Sakura sentia que o amigo estava certo, mas o que tudo aquilo queria dizer se sabia que toda a calma do pai podia ser aparente? Podia ser só uma preparação para voltar a berrar com qualquer um, principalmente se fosse "da casa", como o pai havia chamado. Então por que estava tão aflita, mas ao mesmo tempo tão segura, acreditando que tudo acabaria bem?

-- Meu jovem, você gostaria que minha filha passasse o fim de semana aí? – a voz do pai parecia séria aos ouvidos de Kaoru. Mas tinha também um certo ar desafiador.

-- Senhor Higuchi, sua filha é uma ótima pessoa e tenho certeza de que meu irmão e nossa amiga Haruhi concordam. A propósito, ela dormirá no quarto de Haruhi, não junto de mim e meu irmão.

-- Está me dizendo que há uma garota, além de minha filha, que quer passar o fim de semana aí?

-- Estou dizendo que essa garota está vivendo conosco por um tempo porque seu pai está viajando a trabalho. E foi ele quem escolheu onde ela ficaria.

-- Minha filha dormirá bem longe de vocês, eu espero.

-- Sim. – Kaoru pareceu achar graça do que acabara de ouvir.

-- Quero falar com minha filha.

-- Sim, senhor. – Kaoru passou o telefone para Sakura – Agora acho que você pode ficar calma, não?

-- A-acho que sim… - Sakura sorriu, um pouco nervosa, e pegou o telefone.

-- Sakura? – o pai estava calmo, o que fez Sakura suspirar aliviada.

-- Desculpe ter lhe chamado de tudo aquilo… Eu mereço o castigo rigoroso que o senhor me deu… – ela baixou os olhos para o chão.

-- É bom ver que você ainda tem educação. – o pai falava com uma voz mais acolhedora – Mas eu também fui um pouco rigoroso… Vou retirar seu castigo e conversar com sua mãe sobre seu vestuário. Amanhã de manhã suas coisas estarão aí.

Sakura levou um susto. Aquilo era uma permissão? Não conseguia acreditar que sim, mas sabia que não ouvira errado.

-- Muito obrigada, papai! – Sakura sorria, aliviada e alegre.

-- Tenha uma boa noite, querida. – o pai então desligou o telefone.


	4. Era uma vez um sábado

Sakura sorria despreocupadamente, com Kaoru andando ao seu lado, também sorrindo. Eles conversavam normalmente, mesmo que os vários agradecimentos da jovem pudessem parar o assunto por um momento. Caminhavam em direção a Haruhi e Hikaru, no jardim, onde estes dois também conversavam animadamente.

Sakura então parou de repente e fez Kaoru parar também.

-- O que houve, Sakura-san? – ele não entendia o que ela queria com aquilo.

-- Fale baixo! Assim eu não consigo me concentrar! – Sakura o segurava pela manga da roupa e falava baixo, olhando fixamente para onde os outros estavam.

-- Concentrar…? – Kaoru agora estava mais confuso – Concentrar no que…?

-- Que droga! Fale baixo! – Sakura olhou para ele, repreendendo-o.

-- De-desculpe! – Kaoru começou a falar no mesmo tom que a amiga – Mas… O que você resolveu parar e olhar…?

Ela apontou para frente, exatamente para onde olhava. Para Hikaru e Haruhi.

-- Você quer descobrir o que eles estão falando? – Kaoru se assustou – Mas não foi você mesma quem disse que… – ele teve a fala interrompida pela jovem, que completou a frase.

-- Que escutar a conversa alheia é feio, eu sei! Mas não dá para ouvir! Que droga! Fique quieto!

-- A conversa deles é tão interessante assim…?

-- É sobre nós…

-- Nós?! – Kaoru caiu para trás. _Felizmente_, pensaram os dois, _não fez barulho o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros._

-- Cuidado! – ela o olhou de forma repreendora de novo, mas logo voltou à atenção para os amigos.

-- An, Sakura-san… – Kaoru parecia estar com medo de falar.

-- Diga… – Sakura respondeu de forma pouco educada e sem se virar para olhá-lo.

-- Bem… O que eles estão falando sobre nós…? – Kaoru estava sentado quando perguntou e agora olhava curioso de Sakura para o irmão e então para Haruhi.

-- Quer saber tudo ou só sobre você? – ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-- O que você achar que deve me dizer…

-- Estão falando que não deve ser com antes… Lógico que é sobre você, já que eles não sabem muito sobre mim… Imagino que seja referente a metade anterior do ano…

Enquanto Sakura falava, ele acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos de Haruhi e Hikaru.

-- "Ela poderia dar alguma pista sobre isso… Seria menos doloroso para todos, não?" – Sakura continuava passando para Kaoru o que os outros dois falavam – "Muito menos… Mas já deu para perceber que não vai ser tão fácil… E o Kaoru parece não estar incomodado ainda… Pelo menos sei que ele não vai causar problemas como eu causei para você, Haruhi-san…"

Sakura parou de falar, uma vez que Haruhi e Hikaru estavam rindo.

Kaoru baixou os olhos para o chão, lembrando de como seu irmão ficava constantemente com o humor instável na presença de Haruhi. _"Felizmente as coisas mudaram…"_ pensou.

-- Oeoe, Kaoru-senpai… Por que você estaria incomodado com algo relacionado a mim? – Sakura estava curiosa, pois não havia entendido do que se tratava.

-- Nada…! Não sei porque eles falaram isso…! An, por que não vamos nos juntar a eles? – Kaoru se assustara com a pergunta da amiga e logo tentou contorná-la.

-- Nada mesmo, né…? – ela não estava muito convencida.

-- É, não é nada! – Kaoru apressou-se em responder.

Sakura suspirou, Sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo falar mais do que aquilo. Então sorriu e se levantou.

-- Bom, vamos então.

-- Claro, claro! – ele se levantou apressadamente. Logo eles já estavam com os outros dois.

* * *

Nenhum dos quatro percebeu que passaram a noite toda conversando até que o Sol nascesse.

-- Nossa… Já é de manhã? – Sakura falava como quem não crê no que diz.

-- Pois é… – Haruhi se deitou na grama e fechou os olhos – A gente deveria dormir um pouco…

-- Também acho… – Sakura se levantou.

-- Então vamos! – os gêmeos também se levantaram e então ajudaram Haruhi.

Subiram juntos e em silêncio, tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém na casa. O quarto das meninas era em frente do quarto dos gêmeos, o que era bastante prático.

Enquanto se preparava para dormir, Sakura se lembrou de algo que se esquecera de perguntar antes.

-- Haruhi-san, quando íamos comer bolo, por que você estava daquele jeito?

-- Hm? Ah sim. – Haruhi sorriu e começou a rir – Só queira ver a reação de vocês.

-- Ah… Entendo. – Sakura fez cara de quem não acreditava naquilo. Então se preocupara por nada…?

Haruhi bocejou. Eram quase sete horas da manhã e ainda não haviam dormido.

* * *

No quarto em frente o sono era bem menor.

-- Hikaru… Sobre o que você discutia com Kyouya-senpai enquanto eu mostrava a casa a Sakura-san…? – Kaoru estava sentado na cama, só com a calça do pijama, virado para o irmão.

Hikaru se trocava, de costas para o outro, quando a pergunta foi feita.

-- Sobre você gostar dela e… Ainda não ter dito nada…

-- É… Mas ainda não é a hora, não acha?

-- Acho. Você tem todo o resto do ano ainda. – Hikaru se virou para o irmão e sorriu, mostrando que o apoiava nisso tudo.

* * *

Quando Sakura acordou, às 15h30, Haruhi já estava em pé e saindo do quarto. Sakura sentiu então o cheiro de algo que parecia ter acabado de sair do forno. Resolveu que iria até a cozinha vestindo sua camisola mesmo, sentia preguiça demais para se trocar.

A casa estava silenciosa. Estaria vazia? Ou estariam todos dormindo? Procurando não fazer barulho, foi até a cozinha.

O Sol entrava pela janela e em cima da mesa, em uma bela bandeja de prata, perfeitamente arrumado, estava um bolo de banana tentador. Sakura simplesmente adorava bolo de banana.

O cheiro que sentiu no quarto então vinha dali. Aproximou-se devagar, como se a aproximação fosse perigosa, e pôs a mão sobre o cabo da faca. Queria tanto um pedaço que chegou a quase encostar a lâmina da faca no bolo.

Alguém então apareceu na porta, silenciosamente. Sakura não pareceu notar. Ninguém se movia. Para a pessoa parada à porta, aquela cena era encantadora, como se tivesse algo de mágico. A pessoa que observava era Kaoru.

Ele se aproximava devagar. Queria abraçá-la, passar a mão nos cabelos morenos da garota, sentir seus lábios nos dela. Foi pensando nisso que continuou a se aproximar.

Por impulso, tocou sua mão e calmamente tomou-lhe a faca. Sakura se assustou. Não percebera que Kaoru estava ali até aquele momento.

-- Ka-Kaoru-senpai…? – ela se afastou por impulso.

-- Boa tarde, Sakura-san. – ele apenas sorriu. A mão que segurava a faca estava apoiada na mesa – Está com fome?

-- S-sim… - ela sorriu de volta, meio sem jeito. Queria saber por quanto tempo ele a observara.

Kaoru então pegou dois pratos em um armário próximo, pegando os talheres em seguida. Cortou dois pedaços de bolo, entregando um a Sakura.

-- Obrigada. – Sakura pegou o prato que Kaoru a entregou – An… Há quanto tempo você está aqui…? Digo… Quanto ficou me observando?

-- O suficiente para perceber que você estava com fome. – ele sorriu e começou a comer.

Sakura fez o mesmo.

* * *

Haruhi voltou para o quarto, encontrando-o vazio. Resolveu ir comer então, mas antes bateu no quarto em frente.

Hikaru acordou com as batidas na porta. Estava sem a blusa do pijama, o cabelo totalmente despenteado, uma terrível cara de sono. Abriu a porta bocejando.

-- Ah… Haruhi-san… – ele esfregou o rosto, tentando ficar mais acordado.

-- An… – Haruhi sentiu-se desconfortável com a situação – Kaoru-senpai está aí…?

-- Não… Ele saiu… – Hikaru bocejou.

-- Será que está com a Higuchi-san? o3õ

-- Pode ser… Se não se incomoda, eu vou voltar a dormir… z.z

-- Você quer dormir mais? O.o – Haruhi não se conformou com aquilo. Afinal, dormira tanto já.

-- Sim… – Hikaru começou a andar de volta para a cama – Feche a porta, por favor…

Haruhi o fez e foi para a cozinha.

* * *

Kaoru e Sakura conversavam animadamente e já tinham comido meio bolo quando Haruhi apareceu.

-- Haruhi-san! Boa tarde – Sakura e Kaoru acabaram falando juntos sem perceber.

Sakura sorriu. E dava para ver que Kaoru, mesmo não tendo um sorriso aparente no rosto, também estava feliz. Seus olhos sorriam como nunca.

-- Boa tarde! – Haruhi sorriu de volta.

-- Está com fome? – Kaoru mostrou o bolo.

-- Não, obrigada. Eu já comi Só queria perguntar o que vamos fazer hoje. – ela se apoiou na pia.

-- Ah, nós podemos… – Sakura, que observava até então, começou a pensar, enquanto se servia de mais um pedaço de bolo – Nadar, dar uma volta por aí… Qualquer coisa.

-- Haruhi-san… Onde está meu irmão? oõ Eu achei que ele estaria com você. – Kaoru só então notou a ausência do irmão.

-- Hikaru-senpai ainda está dormindo. Ele me parecia bastante cansado. – Haruhi olhava de Sakura para Kaoru, tranqüila.

Kaoru suspirou.

-- Certo, então é melhor o acordar. – Kaoru levantou e saiu.

Haruhi se sentou onde ele estava e se virou para Sakura.

-- Vocês comeram tudo isso sozinhos?

-- Bem… É… Mas a gente ficou conversando, nem notamos. – ela sorriu meio sem jeito.

-- E sobre o que vocês tanto conversavam? – Haruhi também comia bolo agora.

* * *

Kaoru entrou em silêncio no quarto. Hikaru estava esparramado de qualquer jeito na cama e parecia resmungar algo ininteligível. Kaoru parou do lado direito da cama, em frente à janela.

O dia estava quente lá fora e um mísero raio de luz passava para dentro do quarto. Mas não por muito tempo. Kaoru escancarou a cortina e pôs o despertador para tocar dentro de dois minutos.

Assim que a luz chegou ao rosto de Hikaru e o alarme tocou, ele levantou, assustado. Mas logo se deitou e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro. Kaoru simplesmente ria da situação. Então alguém bateu à porta.

-- Hikaru-sama? Kaoru-sama? Já acordaram? – era uma das criadas mais antigas da casa. Ela não era japonesa, mas fora criada no Japão.

-- Já estamos indo, senhorita Vivian! – Kaoru tratou de responder logo – Ande, Hikaru. As meninas estão nos esperando na cozinha.

Hikaru apenas resmungou algo de volta.

-- Vou mandar a Vivian te acordar. – Kaoru sorria satisfeito. Aquilo sempre funcionava.

Hikaru sentou-se imediatamente. Odiava o jeito de Vivian de acordar as pessoas.

-- Vamos, vista isso. – Kaoru estendeu uma blusa ao irmão – E rápido, caso contrário, elas vão acabar com o bolo de banana.

Hikaru se vestiu e foi com o irmão para a cozinha, dando "boa tarde" à Vivian quando saiu do quarto. Quando eles chegaram, encontraram pouco mais de ¼ do bolo e Sakura e Haruhi rindo.

-- É… Kaoru… Esse bolo estava inteiro quando você acordou…? – Hikaru se espantou com a quantidade de bolo restante.

Kaoru também não acreditava.

-- É… Estava… Mas eu e Sakura-san comemos praticamente metade…

-- Sakura-san… Então ela comeu… Tanto assim…?

-- Oe! Que tal se vocês pararem de me chamar de gulosa? XD – Sakura achava graça na situação e falou em tom de brincadeira.

-- Hikaru-senpai, você não está com fome? – Haruhi estendeu um pedaço de bolo a ele.

-- Ah, certo. Sim, obrigado. – ele o pegou e começou a comer.

Os gêmeos então se sentaram e ficaram a conversar com elas.

Em poucos minutos o bolo havia terminado, mas ninguém pareceu ligar. Uma das criadas então apareceu na porta.

-- Hitachiin-san. – ela não sabia como diferenciar os gêmeos ainda. Havia sido contratada há pouco tempo – Eu aconselharia a aproveitarem o dia…

-- Nós já vamos, só estávamos terminando de comer. Obrigado, Hana. E você poderia cuidar da mesa para nós? – foi Kaoru quem respondeu.

-- Sim, senhor.

Os quatro se levantaram e começaram a subir. Sakura ia na frente com Haruhi, o que dava a chance a Kaoru de ficar observando-a.

O contorno de seu corpo era perfeito, seus cabelos eram brilhantes e lindos, seus movimentos eram suaves, seu sorriso era encantador, tudo nela era fantástico. Kaoru pensava tanto nisso que não ouvia os outros. Foi preciso que Hikaru lhe desse uma cotovelada para que voltasse à realidade.

Entrou no quarto lembrando-se do que ocorrera na cozinha antes dele e Sakura começarem a comer. Estava tão distraído que nem escutou o irmão falando.

* * *

As garotas, por outro lado, conversavam sem problemas.

-- Sakura-san, eu posso lhe perguntar algo? – Haruhi sentia que devia fazer isso, mesmo que Kaoru não gostasse.

-- Claro. – Sakura olhava pela janela, sem vontade de se trocar.

Antes que Haruhi falasse, porém, alguém bateu na porta. Sakura foi abrir.

-- Higuchi-san? – era uma das empregadas e ela estava com uma mala ao lado.

-- Pois não? – Sakura sorriu. Finalmente suas coisas haviam chegado.

-- Onde posso deixar essa mala para a senhorita?

Sakura mostrou um ponto à esquerda da cama e logo a empregada havia se retirado, deixando a mala no local indicado. Sakura fechou a porta e se virou para pegar uma roupa. Haruhi estranhou.

-- Suas coisas ainda não estavam aqui? o.õ

-- Ah, não! Essas são peças extras. Minha mãe quem as escolheu. Meu pai me mandou peças que não combinam umas com as outras. – Sakura sorriu e tirou um conjunto da mala. Logo as duas estavam prontas.

Antes de saírem, no entanto, Haruhi pediu para conversar. Era um assunto que não queria que os gêmeos escutassem.

-- Sakura-san… Se me permite a pergunta… O que você diria que tanto Kaoru como Kyouya-senpai sentem por você? – ela estava sentada em sua cama, virada para Sakura.

Esta, por sua vez, penteava os cabelos, sentada no sofá que havia sob a janela.

-- Pelo modo como têm agido até agora, diria que é o mesmo que você sente por Tamaki-senpai.

-- Haruhi corou por um momento, mas logo se recompôs.

-- É… Eu também diria… Pelo menos sei que não sou a única a pensar assim, né? _"Mas por que eu fui posta nisso?"_ – Haruhi sorriu.

-- Só há um problema nessa história toda.

-- E o que seria?

-- Não me vejo capaz de corresponder a um deles… - quando Sakura terminou de falar, seu celular tocou.

-- Pode atender – Haruhi ainda sorria para a amiga – Eu espero.

Sakura se levantou e pegou o telefone que estava largado na cama. No visor aparecia o nome de um velho amigo.

_Kensuke._

Não queria atender, Ela sabia que o que iria escutar era o que não queria. Deixou o telefone tocar algumas vezes, olhando para Haruhi como se pedisse para ela atender. A amiga recusou.

-- Não sei quem é e porque está ligando, mas você tem que enfrentar.

Sakura resmungou e atendeu. Nem teve tempo de dizer "alô" (comentário paralelo: porque eu não sei escrever o cumprimento japonês ;D)

-- Finalmente! O que você faz que a impede de atender? Quase desisti… Liguei há duas horas também e nada. – Kensuke, um amigo de infância, parecia irritado e, quem sabe, chateado.

-- Eu ainda dormia duas horas atrás. – Sakura, porém, parecia tranqüila.

-- Não mudou nada! Essa é a Sa-chan que eu conheço! – o rapaz agora parecia alegre.

Sakura sorriu. O amigo também não mudara.

-- Quer saber por que liguei, né? – ele falava como se pudesse ler a mente dela.

-- Adoraria. – Sakura respondeu como quem pergunta se não era óbvio.

-- Deu vontade de pegar um cinema… Topa? Tem coisa legal passando por aí.

-- Não dá. Eu não estou em casa…

-- Foi parar onde?

-- Casa de uns amigos.

-- Você fica cada vez mais distante desde que saiu do condomínio… Sabia disso? – ele agora parecia meio triste.

-- Eu sei que a gente se vê cada vez menos. – ela estava cansada de ouvi-lo reclamar daquilo – Mas acontece.

-- Com quem você está agora?

Nesse momento, batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas. Haruhi abriu e logo os gêmeos estavam dentro do quarto.

-- Com três amigos. – Sakura respondeu, indiferente.

-- Do novo colégio?

-- É. São Haruhi, Kaoru e Hikaru.

-- Haruhi… Isso parece nome de menina, não?

-- Por que **é** uma menina.

-- Opa! Vocês já estão saindo em casal?! – ele pareceu inconformado.

-- Calma aí, Ken! Ninguém aqui falou em sair!

-- Então você dormiu na casa de dois moleques?! – ele não acreditava.

-- An… Sim? – Sakura temia a reação que aquilo poderia causar.

-- Preciso desligar. Tenha um bom dia, Sakura-san. – ele deixou o ciúme que sentiu escorrer por suas palavras.

-- Ken, espe… - Sakura não conseguiu terminar. Ele já havia desligado.

Ela foi até a janela e ficou observando, enquanto montava um raciocínio lógico.

"_Por que ele começou a agir assim agora? Sempre fomos tão próximos… Será que…"_ Sakura não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois Hikaru viu uma foto dela sobre a cama. Era dela com um rapaz, em um campo verde e florido, em um lindo dia claro de primavera.

-- Quem está aqui com você, Sakura-san?

Sakura se virou, pega de surpresa.

-- Onde? Ah, nessa foto? É… Um amigo de infância… Morávamos no mesmo condomínio.

Haruhi tomou a foto de Hikaru e ficou olhando.

-- Ele até que é bonitinho… Tinham quantos anos?

Sakura parou para pensar.

-- Talvez… Não sei, mas acho que por volta de treze.

Kaoru, quanto mais olhava para aquela foto, mais sentia certo ciúme. O garoto da foto era alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Era realmente bonito.

-- Bom, por que não vamos fazer algo? – Sakura guardou a foto e o celular. Ela sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas a verdade era que a conversa com Kensuke a perturbara.

O dia já estava acabando, mas ainda podiam aproveitar. Só por que dali a pouco o Sol iria se pôr eles iriam ficar fazendo absolutamente nada? Nem pensar. O problema era que tanto Sakura como Kaoru não conseguiam se concentrar em nada. Ela só pensava na conversa ao telefonem enquanto ele se remoia de ciúmes.

Hikaru e Haruhi, notando a estranha falta de atenção, principalmente de Sakura, aproveitaram para conversar sobre Kaoru e Sakura, do que um dia poderia haver entre eles.

-- Com quem Sakura-san falava quando entramos? – Hikaru olhava para o céu, sério.

-- Com um tal de Kensuke – Haruhi suspirou – Mas eles não pareciam se entender muito…

-- Entendo. Isso significa que ainda há esperanças para Kaoru. – Hikaru sorriu, mas sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-- Não se esqueça de que há o Kyouya-senpai também. – Haruhi, que até então olhava para frente, desviou o olhar para Hikaru.

-- Kyouya-senpai? – Hikaru só então desviou o olhar para a amiga. Sua expressão era de quem não acreditava.

-- Não acredita, né? Mas passe a prestar atenção nele quando se trata de Sakura-san. Foi o que fiz nesses últimos dias. – Haruhi voltou a olhar para frente.

O Sol começou a se pôr e logo mais nuvens estavam se formando. Haruhi não pensou duas vezes ao notar isso. Puxou os outros para dentro da casa e subiu para o quarto.

Ela estava olhando pela janela, sozinha. Deixara os outros três na sala assim que conseguiu arrastá-los para dentro. Então seu celular tocou.

-- Olá, Tamaki-senpai! – Haruhi, apesar do medo que trovoasse, parecia bastante alegre.

-- Haruhi-san! Está tudo bem com você, né? Começou a chover e eu fiquei preocupado! – Tamaki parecia meio desesperado do outro lado da linha.

-- Estou sim! Obrigada por se preocupar – Haruhi sorriu, mas o fez por reflexo.

-- E como os gêmeos estão tratando nossas donzelas? Não fizeram nenhum mal a você ou a Higuchi-san, né?

-- Nos tratam bem, principalmente quando é a Sakura-san. Kaoru é bem atencioso com relação a ela. – Haruhi deu uma risadinha.

-- Agora estou mais aliviado. Vou desligar, querida! Meu pai me chama! – dito isso, Tamaki desligou.

Haruhi também o fez e continuou olhando a chuva pela janela. Alguns minutos depois, o celular de Sakura começou a tocar. Pelo número que apareceu no visor, haruhi pôde identificar quem era.

_Kyouya._

Haruhi quis atender, mas achou melhor deixar tocar. Ela ficou olhando o celular vibrando em cima da cômoda. Ela estava tão presa aos seus pensamentos que não percebeu que o telefone já havia parado. Ficou o tempo todo se perguntando o que Kyouya queria.

Sakura entrou no quarto pouco depois disso. Estava desconfortável o silêncio que ficara na sala.

-- Haruhi-san? Está tudo bem? – Sakura estranhou a expressão pensativa da amiga ligada ao seu olhar constante ao celular.

Foi a aparição de Sakura que fez Haruhi voltar à realidade.

-- Hm? Ah, sim. Estou bem. – Haruhi virou o rosto para a outra e sorriu.

Sakura foi até a cômoda e pegou o celular. Na tela aparecia a chamada perdida.

-- Foi Kyouya quem ligou. – Haruhi falou, adivinhando o que se passava na cabeça da amiga.

-- Certo… Não sei o que ele quer, mas pode ligar de novo. – Sakura estranhou. Por que lhe ligaria? – Por que não nos juntamos aos gêmeos?

Haruhi concordou com a cabeça e saíram. Sakura segurava o celular.

* * *

Quando Sakura saiu, Hikaru aproveitou para conversar com Kaoru sobre como iam as coisas entre ele e Sakura. Não conseguiu terminar a primeira frase, pois o telefone tocou.

-- Casa dos Hitachiin, pois não? – Hikaru mesmo atendeu, uma vez que estava mais perto.

-- Por favor, a Sakura-san está? – uma voz masculina e séria falava do outro lado.

-- Kyouya-senpai? – Hikaru estranhou – O que quer com a Sakura-san?

Kaoru se assustou. Kyouya e Sakura? Era impossível isso, tinha certeza.

-- Eu mesmo. Poderia chamá-la, por favor? É importante. – Kyouya permanecia sério.

-- Só um instante. – nesse momento, Sakura e Haruhi apareceram na sala – Ah, Sakura-san! Kyouya-senpai quer falar com você.

-- Comigo? – Sakura estranhou, mas atendeu – Kyouya-senpai?

-- Que bom que consegui falar com você. Eu queria lhe fazer um convite. – Kyouya parecia calmo.

-- Um convite?

-- Exatamente. Você gostaria de ser integrante do Host Club?

-- Como… Como assim?

-- Você quer ser uma anfitriã?

-- Um… Uma… Claro! Eu vou adorar! – Sakura se recompôs de imediato do choque inicial – Eu adoraria, Kyouya-senpai! – ela sorriu.

"_É um encontro"_ Essas foram as primeiras palavras a passarem pela cabeça de Kaoru quando Sakura desligou o telefone, sorridente. Hikaru se limitou a olhar para Haruhi, preocupado. Ele não acreditara quando ela disse que Kyouya também parecia gostar de Sakura, mas convenceu-se disso quando Sakura desligou.

Foi Haruhi quem perguntou o motivo do telefonema, o que impediu Kaoru de ter um ataque antes da hora.

-- Agora faço parte do Host! – Sakura ainda sorria.

-- Que?! Co-como assim?! De quem… Quem deu essa idéia? – Kaoru se levantou tão rápido de onde estava que os outros se assustaram.

-- Foi… Kyouya-senpai… Agora mesmo… No telefone… - Sakura se recompunha do susto.

Kaoru suspirou aliviado. Então ele não a chamara para sair. Sakura completou sua fala.

-- Eu também pude ouvir Tamaki-senpai perguntando minha resposta a Kyouya-senpai antes de desligar.

Haruhi e Hikaru se entreolharam, preocupados. Seria aquilo tudo um plano do rei? Então Vivian, a empregada, apareceu na sala.

-- Por que não vão descansar? Caso contrário não vão aproveitar o dia de amanhã também. Sei que enquanto não forem dez, vai ser cedo, mas ouçam o que digo dessa vez.

Por mais estranho que fosse, todos concordaram e se dirigiram a seus quartos.


	5. Domingo confuso

O domingo amanheceu com um céu limpo e uma temperatura agradável. Sakura estava em pé, de frente para a porta do quarto, encostada na janela, pela qual olhava. Sua mente reconstituía os melhores momentos por que passou naquele quase meio ano. Ela não conseguia acreditar que em menos de dois meses seriam férias.

Haruhi então acordou e as duas logo se puseram a conversar.

* * *

Kaoru acordou com o telefone tocando.

-- Pois nãããããããão…? – ele falou, enquanto bocejava.

-- Bom dia, meu querido amigo! – Tamaki parecia bastante animado do outro lado da linha – Prepare um belo café da manhã que estamos indo aí!

-- Espe…! – Kaoru não terminou, pois Tamaki já havia desligado.

Hikaru acordou assim que o irmão pôs o telefone no gancho.

-- O Host todo vem aqui. Temos que nos apresar. – Kaoru se levantou assim que acabou de falar e começou a se trocar.

Hikaru apenas o observava, sem acreditar que tinha escutado aquilo.

-- Anda logo! – Kaoru arremessou uma troca de roupa na cabeça do irmão.

Este apenas deixou as roupas de lado.

-- As meninas já sabem? – sua voz saía sonolenta.

-- Não, mas ainda assim ande logo. Antes que eu chame a Vivian. – Kaoru foi até o telefone, já vestido, e discou o número do quarto em frente.

Hikaru se trocava tranqüilamente.

* * *

Sakura foi quem atendeu ao telefone.

-- O Host todo vem para cá. Se aprontem logo. – Kaoru falou apressadamente e desligou o telefone.

-- Parece que temos visita. – a garota sorria, achando graça de como Kaoru agira – O Host está vindo.

Haruhi sorriu. Seria um domingo divertido. Como elas já estavam prontas há um bom tempo, resolveram ver os meninos. Haruhi foi a primeira a sair.

* * *

Ao ouvir batidas na porta, Hikaru, que estava sem nada lhe cobrindo o peito, atendeu.

-- Bom dia, garotas! – ele sorriu e deu espaço para elas entrarem.

Sakura, ao ver a bagunça que estava lá dentro, começou a ajeitar as coisas que se encontravam em seu caminho. Os quatro então se puseram a conversar animadamente.

* * *

Uma limusine parou na frente da casa, de onde saíram os outros integrantes do Host. Tamaki trazia um buquê na mão por algum motivo desconhecido, mas assim que entrou na casa com os outros, o entregou a Mori.

* * *

Alguém então bateu à porta do quarto dos gêmeos. Era Vivian avisando sobre a chegada dos convidados. Os quatro desceram para a cozinha, onde se encontraram com todos à mesa, menos Mori, que estava observando pela janela desde que chegou.

-- Tono! Que história é essa de aparecer sem nos avisar antes?! – Kaoru parecia levemente irritado.

-- Ora, ora. Mas eu avisei. – Tamaki sorria despreocupadamente.

-- Avisar em cima da hora não vale! – Kaoru então reparou que Mori se virara para eles. Em sua mão direita estava o buquê.

-- Não esquente! – Tamaki riu – Mori-senpai, por favor.

Mori se aproximou calmamente de Sakura e segurou-lhe uma das mãos.

-- Mo-Mori-senpai…? – Sakura estranhou. Ela agora estava com a mão segurada por Mori na altura do peito.

Ele pôs o buquê delicadamente na mão da garota, ainda sem soltá-la.

-- Esperamos que goste, Sakura-san. – Mori pareceu sorrir.

Sakura corou. Mori, o anfitrião do tipo selvagem, que estava sempre calmo, agora estava ali, segurando-a pela mão e sorrindo-lhe. Tinha acabado de lhe entregar um belo buquê de rosas brancas, suas preferidas. E quando ele disse seu nome, Sakura sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas.

Ela enfim percebeu o quanto gostava do rapaz. Demorou a perceber isso porque Mori nunca estava sozinho, mas ela finalmente começou a analisar os fatos: quando Haruhi contou das férias de verão, Sakura se distraiu quando imaginou Mori ajudando. Quando o via com Hani-senpai, ela automaticamente sorria, encantada com a dupla. Quando ele não estava presente, ela sentia que faltava algo em si. Quando Kaoru a puxou para dentro do carro dois dias antes, ela sentiu que não queria Kaoru lá, mas outra pessoa que só agora saberia dizer quem. E também havia o abraço de Mori no primeiro dia de aula. Aqueles braços fortes em torno dela, a voz suave em seu ouvido, a cabeça apoiada no peito do rapaz, o delicioso perfume que a rodeava. Foi Mori quem a acalmou naquele dia, ninguém mais.

Mori então a soltou e puxou uma cadeira para cada um. Imediatamente uma das criadas pegou cuidadosamente o buquê das mãos de Sakura e o pôs em um vaso.

Sakura, já sentada, sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Haruhi, sentada ao lado da amiga, foi a primeira a falar, percebendo o quão pesado tornara-se o clima.

-- Por que tudo isso, Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki sorriu.

-- Só estamos seguindo o conselho de Renge-kun. Foi idéia dela tornar Sakura-san uma anfitriã. Achei que seria bom agradá-la um pouco. – ele se virou para Sakura – O que achou das rosas, querida?

-- E-eu gostei… – Sakura estava meio sem jeito – Mas… Como você sabia que essas eram minhas flores preferidas?

Quem respondeu foi Hani-senpai.

-- Foi escolha do Takashi! – ele estava totalmente sorridente.

Sakura ficou mais vermelha.

-- Combina com você. – Mori lhe dirigiu a palavra, com uma expressão de indiferença. Mas seus olhos pareciam sorrir.

Sakura não conseguia olhar para ele. Sentia-se muito feliz por dentro, mas por fora só conseguia demonstrar o quanto ficara sem graça com tudo aquilo.

* * *

O dia passara rápido e cheio de emoções e pensamentos confusos para Sakura. Ela agora estava na sala, parada de braços cruzados em frente à janela. Estava em pé havia muito tempo, mas não estava com as pernas doendo ou cansadas. Na verdade, agora ela sentia um enorme vazio dentro de si.

Alguém então se aproximou, em silêncio, e ficou ali, apenas observando. A lua estava cheia, iluminando toda a sala, que estava sem nenhuma luz acesa. O contorno do corpo da jovem parada à janela era visível, em um tom prata um tanto fraco. O resto era sombra.

Sakura nada havia notado. Apenas tocava delicadamente as pétalas de uma das rosas do buquê, enquanto sentia seu doce perfume. Sua mente também se ocupava com outros pensamentos. O observador então chegou mais perto da garota, o perfume da rosa parecendo mais forte a cada passo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, ficando com seu corpo bastante próximo ao dela.

Sakura, pega de surpresa, segurou a rosa com mais força e virou o rosto para aquele que havia acabado de chegar. E se assustou mais quando viu quem era. Quem a abraçava e olhava pela janela, um tanto sério, era Kaoru. Ela apertou mais a rosa, dessa vez com as duas mãos. Conseqüentemente, ela feriu um dos dedos em um espinho.

Kaoru logo notou. Tomou-lhe delicadamente a mão ferida e limpou com um lenço que trazia no bolso. Depois, deu um suave beijo sobre o ferimento e o enfaixou com um pano limpo que estava em seu bolso.

Sakura não reagiu. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. E com toda certeza não acreditaria no resto se pudesse prever o futuro. Kaoru manteve um braço em torno da cintura da garota e levantou levemente coma outra mão aquele belo semblante feminino pelo queixo. A garota não compreendia nada do que se passava, mas ficou mais desentendida, deixando a rosa cair no chão, quando Kaoru começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

Poucos segundos depois, os lábios dele tocavam delicadamente os dela. Logo ele a envolvia em um beijo doce e suave, aproximando mais seus corpos. Sakura apenas mantinha as mãos no peito do rapaz. Já havia fechado os olhos, mas não conseguia retribuir aquele gesto, por mais envolvente, delicado ou doce que fosse, uma vez que ela nada sentia pelo anfitrião além de amizade.

Quando Kaoru separou seus lábios dos da jovem, Sakura pode perceber que havia uma expressão tristonha em seu rosto.

-- Kaoru-senpai… – Sakura também estava com uma expressão tristonha. Ela pôs uma das mãos no rosto do anfitrião e ficou apenas a olhá-lo com aquele olhar triste, vendo medo nos olhos do rapaz. Um medo que ela não sabia explicar.

Kaoru segurou a mão da garota que estava em seu rosto.

-- Eu não quero perdê-la para ninguém, Sakura-san… Eu não vou deixar minha felicidade escapar… Não vou perdê-la para Hani, Kyouya, até mesmo Mori ou meu irmão. – o garoto agora estava sério – Eu quero você para mim.

Sakura se assustou. Aquilo era uma declaração? Kaoru estava realmente se declarando? Tudo aquilo era sério?

-- Eu amo você, Sakura – Kaoru não se abalou com a expressão assustada de Sakura. E também havia decidido deixar de ser tão formal com ela.

-- Não… Não… – os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. Sua expressão era de alguém assustado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir – Você não pode estar falando sério… Não é verdade… Diga que não é verdade… – ela sentiu lágrimas escorrem.

Kaoru a observava, ainda sério. Mexia carinhosamente no cabelo da garota, ainda abraçando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos.

-- Por que eu brincaria com isso? Acha que eu sou capaz de brincar com seus sentimentos desse jeito? Acha que sou capaz de ser assim?!

Sakura se assustou com o tom em que o rapaz falava. Estava sério, parecendo triste e irritado. Teria o magoado com o que disse?

-- N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer… Não foi… – Sakura começou a chorar. Estava com as mãos no peito de Kaoru e a cabeça apoiada ao lado das mesmas, abafando seu choro – Eu não quero que sofra por… por mim…

-- E por que eu sofreria por você? – Kaoru agora também tinha uma expressão tristonha. Ainda mantinha um braço em torno da cintura da jovem. Apoiara a cabeça sobre a dela antes de começar a falar, enquanto continuava a lhe acariciar o cabelo.

-- Porque… Eu… Gosto de outro. – Sakura desviou o olhar para a janela, ficando a observar o jardim iluminado pela lua, as lágrimas escorrendo lentamente.

Kaoru não se surpreendeu. Ele sabia disso desde que Sakura recebeu o buquê. Ele, só de observar, percebeu que a garota não corresponderia tão facilmente a seus sentimentos.

-- Sinto muito, Kaoru-senpai. – dito isso, Sakura se soltou do anfitrião e se retirou. Mas antes de sair acrescentou – Tenha uma boa noite…

Kaoru acabou dormindo na sala.

* * *

Já estavam saindo para ir à escola, quando Sakura disse que sua família mandaria um carro para pegá-la. "Não quero que minhas coisas se tornem um incômodo" foi tudo o que disse quando os outros protestaram. Ouvindo isso, tiveram que aceitar e foram sem ela para o colégio. O combinado era se encontrarem lá, mas Sakura não apareceu.

Depois que eles saíram, o carro de Sakura chegou. Ela foi quieta o caminho todo, só falando quando entrou no carro.

--Vamos para casa.

Ela tinha decidido na noite anterior que não iria à escola. Mas isso só a fez se sentir pior e mais triste, causando preocupação aos pais e aos amigos. Foi assim por um bom tempo.


	6. Final de ano

**-Duas semanas depois, classe 1A-**

-- Já faz duas semanas que a Sakura-san não aparece… – Haruhi olhava preocupada para o lugar vazio que antes era ocupado por Sakura. Era intervalo de aulas, o que permitia a conversa.

-- Kaoru, você sabe de alguma coisa, por acaso? – Hikaru olhava de Haruhi para o irmão, também preocupado, mas tendo maior interesse no andamento da vida de Kaoru. Queria se Sakura já tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos do irmão.

Kaoru olhava pela janela da sala, um pouco triste. Há pouco mais de uma semana, tinha começado a pensar que a ausência de Sakura era por causa da declaração. Estava tão preso a seus sentimentos que não ouviu a pergunta do irmão. Uma bolinha de papel então bateu em sua cabeça, mas ele nem se mexeu.

-- Kaoru? Você não me ouviu não? Acorda! – Hikaru jogou outra bolinha de papel no irmão.

-- D-desculpe – Kaoru pareceu esfregar os olhos antes de se virar.

-- Kaoru-senpai? O-o que houve? – Haruhi se assustou. O garoto estava com o rosto meio molhado, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e uma expressão tristonha.

-- Eu não me sinto bem, com licença. – ele se levantou e saiu, bem na hora em que a outra aula ia começar.

Ele ficou ausente todo o resto da manhã. Haruhi e Hikaru também não o encontraram no Host, o que impediu seu bom funcionamento.

Essa ausência dos dois se estendeu por mais alguns dias, sem ninguém saber explicar. Até mesmo Hikaru não sabia dizer sobre o irmão. Ele simplesmente havia sumido ou o evitava constantemente.

Kaoru ficou ausente por quase uma semana, o que equivalia a quase três da ausência de Sakura. A garota resolveu então aparecer após tanto tempo.

-- Sakura-san! Que bom que voltou! O que aconteceu? – Haruhi tinha uma expressão sorridente e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-- Não foi nada. Apenas me senti indisposta. – Sakura sorriu. Seu sorriso parecia alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Kaoru, que aparecera na sala há algum tempo, apenas olhava pela janela, sentado em seu lugar. Não tirou os olhos da janela quando notou Sakura nem a cumprimentou. Seu silêncio era absoluto.

-- Oe, Kaoru! – Hikaru deu um leve tapa na cabeça do irmão. Era apenas para chamar sua atenção – Seja educado! Cumprimente a Sakura, até então dada como desaparecida! – ele deu uma pequena risada. Foi meio automático o gesto e ninguém pareceu se incomodar, exceto, claro, Kaoru.

-- Não me bata, Hikaru. – Kaoru virou o rosto para ele. Parecia levemente irritado.

-- Não precisava se incomodar, Hikaru-senpai. Deixe-o fazer o que achar melhor. – Sakura parecia indiferente. Ela apenas se sentou em seu lugar sem olhar para Kaoru e se ajeitou.

Haruhi parecia preocupada com ambos.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você…?

-- Nada. – Sakura e Kaoru responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O dia pareceu demorar a passar e os seguintes também foram assim.

**-Última semana antes das férias de inverno-**

Sakura entrou animada no clube.

-- Gente! Uma semana e então férias! O que vamos fazer? – ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, diferente de alguns dias antes.

-- Olá, Sakura-san. – Haruhi foi a primeira a cumprimentá-la. Ela também sorria.

Sakura rapidamente se pôs no centro do clube e espalhou vários folhetos sobre a mesa. Sua animação era extremamente grande.

-- Nós podemos viajar juntos para algum lugar! Todo o Host! Seria muito divertido! O que vocês acham?

-- É claro, minha querida! Vamos todos viajar então! – Tamaki, que estava sentado próximo a ela, se levantou e foi ver os folhetos. Ele sorria tranqüilamente.

-- E vocês, Kaoru e Hikaru-senpai? O que acham de viajarmos esse inverno? – a animação de Sakura parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

-- Yeah! Vamos viajar! 8D – os gêmeos pareciam empolgados com a idéia também.

-- Sakura-san… Eu não tenho como fazer tal viagem… – Haruhi parecia desconfortável com o próprio comentário.

-- Ora, Haruhi! É claro que tem! Nós vamos lhe ajudar com isso!

-- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! – Hani acabava de entrar quando ouviu Haruhi falar em viagem. Ele agora corria em direção a Sakura, com um sorriso tão grande quanto o da outra – Nós vamos viajar? Vamos viajar nessas férias?

-- Vamos! E vamos levar todo o Host! Vamos sim! – Sakura se animou mais.

-- Takashi também vai, né? – Hani falou assim que pulou em cima da garota e a abraçou.

Mori, que estava parado próximo à porta, foi pego um tanto de surpresa pela pergunta de Hani.

-- Ah… Sim.

-- YAY! Takashi vai! – Hani, no colo de Sakura, olhava sorridente para o primo.

-- E você, Kyouya-senpai? – Sakura virou o rosto para o moreno até então quieto.

-- Posso ir. Qual será o destino, Sakura-san? – Kyouya fazia alguma coisa em seu laptop.

-- Por que não vão lá para casa? – Tamaki se empolgou com a idéia.

-- Nós podemos mesmo, Tamaki-senpai? Não tem problema? – Sakura virou-se para ele, ainda com Hani no colo, Sua expressão era de surpresa e animação.

-- Claro! – Tamaki pegou o celular.

-- Vocês querem ver como é a casa dele na França? – Kyouya abriu algumas imagens no computador.

-- YAY! Vamos ver! – Hani se empolgou tanto que quase caiu do colo de Sakura.

Ela, ainda com o garoto loiro no colo, foi até Kyouya.

-- Nooooooossa!! – Sakura ficou impressionada com as fotos – É enormee!

-- Pronto, meus queridos! Tudo resolvido! Vocês já têm até quartos separados! – Tamaki estava ainda mais animado que antes.

O resto do dia foi na mesma empolgação, o que alegrava bastante as clientes. E o resto da semana não poderia ser diferente.


	7. Enfim férias!

Ninguém manda review... Por isso acho que continuo postando tanto '-'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**-Primeiro dia de férias, casa da Sakura-**

-- Sakura? – a mãe da garota abriu a porta do quarto da filha – Seus amigos já estão aqui. – ela sorria.

-- O que? Já? Não! Eu não acabei! Mamãe! – Sakura se assustou com o aviso da mãe. Ainda estava terminando de se vestir e sua mala estava inacabada sobre a cama.

-- Quer que eu chame alguém para lhe ajudar com a mala? – a mãe sorria tranqüila – Aquele rapaz alto, moreno e com cara séria parece-me bastante útil. (a mãe dela é completamente louca, então não questionem o fato de ela não se oferecer para ajudar mas perguntar se deve chamar alguém ¬¬)

Sakura gelou. Quando respondeu para a mãe, percebeu que gaguejava.

-- Na-na-na-não, m-mãe… E-eu já vou… An… Já estou terminando.

A mãe apenas sorriu mais e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

-- Você gosta dele, não é?

-- É… Gosto… – Sakura corou com a pergunta, mas sorriu de canto, olhando para qualquer ponto.

-- Que lindo! – a mãe se empolgou e abraçou a filha com força – A minha garotinha está apaixonada!

-- Mãe… Eu não sou sua garotinha mais… E eu preciso terminar a mala… -.-'

-- Ah! Claro! A mala… – a mãe então a soltou imediatamente – Então eu vou preparar algo para seus amigos comerem ) – ela sorriu e saiu.

Sakura ouviu a mãe comentar com alguém sobre alguma coisa, mas não chegou a ouvir a resposta. Terminou de se vestir e voltou a fazer a mala.

* * *

-- Esperem só mais um pouco, meus queridos. – a mãe sorriu para os integrantes do Host – Ela só está pegando mais algumas coisas para pôr na mala e logo desce. Estão com fome?

-- Sakura-chan deve estar com uma mala bem grande, né? – Hani sorria, abraçado a Usa-chan.

-- Ela é prevenida demais. – Haruhi, que estava de frente para Hani, deu os ombros.

-- Oh!, sim. Creio que isso é por minha causa. Hehe – a mãe de Sakura pareceu corar um pouco – Eu sempre fui assim… Mas vocês não me disseram se estão com fome.

-- Senhorita Higuchi, por favor. Não se incomode conosco. – Tamaki sorriu gentilmente.

-- Ora, ora. Não será incômodo algum, queridos. Eu adoro cozinhar! Vou fazer alguns biscoitos então!

-- Eu ajudo. – Mori, que estava sentado no lugar mais próximo, se levantou.

-- Sim, sim! Obrigada, meu querido! Venha, venha! – a mãe de Sakura sorriu mais ainda e, segurando Mori pelo braço e o puxando, foi para a cozinha.

* * *

Sakura terminou de se arrumar pouco depois da saída da mãe e logo desceu. Sabendo o quão louca e desnaturada era aquela que a gerou, a garota tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que poderia acontecer se demorasse. Desceu rapidamente para a sala com a mala na mão.

-- Desculpem a demora! E-eu não achei que chegariam tão cedo…

-- Não se incomode, Sakura-san! – Haruhi foi a primeira a falar.

Sakura então percebeu a ausência de Mori e da mãe.

-- Não me digam que… A minha mãe… Está com Mori-senpai… Na cozinha… – Sakura começou a pensar nas loucuras que poderiam sair da cabeça da mãe e sentiu certo medo.

-- Sim! 8D – Hikaru e Kaoru sorriam, achando graça da expressão de Sakura.

Ela não teve tempo de reagir, pois logo depois sua mãe entrou na sala, chamando-a.

-- Sakura, meu amor! Venha cozinhar biscoitinhos conosco!

Mori estava parado atrás da mãe da jovem, usando um avental e segurando uma bandeja de biscoitos que só precisavam ir ao forno.

-- Mamãe… Você não pode ser normal só hoje…? – Sakura não se sentia confortável.

-- Querida, sua mãe é totalmente normal. – a mãe sorria despreocupadamente.

-- Mamãe…

-- Venha, meu amor! Cozinhe com sua mãe e seu…! – a mãe se empolgou tanto que quase revelou que Sakura gostava de Mori. Esta, percebendo isso, não a deixou terminar de falar.

-- Está bem, está bem! Eu cozinho!

A mãe sorriu, satisfeita, e voltou para a cozinha, com o casal logo atrás. Ninguém entendera o que se passou até aquele momento, mas não deixou de achar graça.

-- A mãe de Sakura-san é bem diferente, né? – Haruhi foi a primeira a comentar.

"_Nem se parece com o pai… Os opostos se atraem mesmo…"_ Kaoru suspirou e sem perceber, desviou o olhar para a mala de Sakura. Quando percebeu, ficou totalmente sem reação. Descobriu de quem Sakura gostava graças àquilo. Presa à mala de Sakura, havia uma rosa branca de papel. E só um nome veio a sua mente.

"_Mori"._

Kaoru se levantou e foi até a janela. Ficou ali, olhando para fora, de braços cruzados. Haruhi ia se levantar e ir até o amigo, mas Hikaru a impediu. Ele sabia o que o irmão estava sentindo naquele momento e o quanto era importante que pudesse ficar em paz.

* * *

Sakura ficou com o avental cheio de farinha cinco minutos depois de ter entrado na cozinha. Ela ainda tossia, mesmo que não houvesse mais farinha flutuando por aí.

-- Precisa de ajuda para tirar a farinha? – Mori tinha acabado do pôr os biscoitos no forno e se virara para ajudar a fazer o resto quando viu a garota com a roupa um tanto branca.

-- N-na-na… – Sakura corou e mal conseguia falar.

A mãe, vendo a cena, pulou ao lado da filha e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

-- Claro que ela quer! – ela sorriu e começou a bater de leve no ombro da filha.

Sakura corou mais e sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar e de bater na mãe, que simplesmente se afastou do casal, sorrindo satisfeita.

Mori passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Sakura e começou a soltar o avental da garota. Ela, um pouco menos corada e sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos, nada fez. Nem reparou quando ele havia terminado de tirar o avental dela e começou a limpá-lo.

-- Pronto. – a voz dele soou doce aos ouvidos dela quando o avental já estava limpo. Mori o segurava diante de Sakura.

-- Obrigada… – ela respondeu em um tom de voz baixo e, sem olhar para o rapaz, pegou o avental.

A mãe apareceu ao lado dos dois praticamente em seguida, sorrindo.

-- Que lindo! Vocês estão mais íntimos já? Que amor!

-- Mãe… Poderia ficar quieta…? – Sakura queria fugir dali.

-- Oh! Os primeiros biscoitos estão prontos! – a mãe ignorou-a e foi tirar os biscoitos do forno – Poderiam levar para a sala? Podem ir comendo! Vou fazer alguns para levarem!

Mori ajudou a mãe de Sakura a pôr os biscoitos em um prato e levou-os para a sala, deixando mãe e filha sozinhas na cozinha. Sakura virou-se para a mãe com uma expressão tristonha.

-- Oh! O que foi, querida? – a mãe parecia preocupada e não entender o motivo da cara da filha.

-- Mãe… Por que você não pode ser normal…?

A mãe sorriu, como se a pergunta fosse estranha.

-- Eu sou normal, querida! – após dizer isso, a mãe começou a empurrar a filha para fora da cozinha – Vá comer com seus amigos, filhinha!

* * *

Mori deixara os biscoitos sobre a mesa e se sentou no mesmo lugar onde estava antes. Hani estava abraçado a seu coelhinho, olhando para Mori.

-- Takashi, onde está Sakura-chan?

-- Lá. – Mori apontou para a cozinha, com uma expressão de indiferença.

Hani ficou olhando um tanto curioso para a porta da cozinha, mas logo começou a comer como os outros.

Pouco depois, Sakura apareceu na porta da cozinha. Não estava extremamente feliz, mas parecia bem. Ela caminhou até os amigos e se sentou no braço do sofá em que estava Mori.

Kaoru se virou para voltar logo depois de Sakura sentar. Ao vê-la ao lado de Mori, ele não conseguiu se mover. Ficou assim por um tempo, vendo vagamente que todos conversavam animados. Só conseguia ver Sakura ao lado de Mori.

Então o irmão o chamou, estranhando seu estado de choque. Kaoru pareceu voltar à realidade quando foi chamado pela terceira vez, indo se juntar aos amigos, ao mesmo tempo em que a mãe de Sakura apareceu com potes de biscoito.

-- Pronto, queridos! Assim vocês não sentirão fome no caminho! – ela pôs os potes sobre a mesa, sorrindo.

Kaoru estava em pé ao lado de onde o irmão estava sentado, acompanhando as conversas dos amigos, enquanto a mãe de Sakura dizia algo. Só ouviu a última pergunta.

-- Que horas vão partir?

-- Não devíamos ter saído já? O vôo é em dez minutos, não? – Haruhi olhou para os demais, preocupada com o horário.

-- Ora, ora… O avião é nosso! – Tamaki sorria despreocupadamente.

"_Riquinhos malditos"_ foi tudo em que Haruhi conseguiu pensar.

-- Ainda assim, Tamaki-senpai, eu acho melhor irmos logo. – Sakura se levantou e começou a guardar os biscoitos que a mãe fizera para a viagem.

Haruhi se levantou e a ajudou a levar as coisas para o carro.

-- Ora, ora… Nenhum dos cavalheiros vai ajudar a minha criança…? – a mãe parecia um tanto decepcionada.

-- Senhorita Higuchi, Haruhi-kun já está ajudando. Seríamos um estorvo se fôssemos ajudar também. – Tamaki parecia tranqüilo. Desconhecia o fato de que a mãe de Sakura sabia do segredo.

-- Os homens se tornam cada vez mais inúteis mesmo… Sorte minha ter uma menina linda. – a mãe começou a se retirar após dizer isso, deixando os anfitriões em certo estado de choque por descobrirem que o segredo não era mais tão secreto assim.

Sakura e Haruhi tiveram que tirá-los do transe. Foi Kaoru o primeiro a falar após saírem da casa e se despedirem dos pais de Sakura.

-- Como sua mãe sabe de Haruhi, Sakura…?

Sakura deu os ombros.

-- É natural que ela saiba, uma vez que eu sei, não acha?

Todos concordaram, afinal, ela tinha razão, não?

No carro, durante todo o caminho até o aeroporto, reinou um silêncio estranho, o que fez Sakura preferir dormir. Todos, exceto os gêmeos, logo fizeram o mesmo.

-- Kaoru… – Hikaru percebeu a expressão tristonha do outro.

-- Eu estou bem, Hikaru… – o mais novo se ajeitou.

-- E… – Hikaru suspirou – Como vão as coisas com Sakura-san…?

-- Eu… Me declarei para ela – Kaoru olhava pela janela.

-- Quando?! E o que ela fez?! – Hikaru se exaltou um pouco mais do que devia.

-- Fale mais baixo, Hikaru! – Kaoru o olhou de forma a repreendê-lo.

-- D-desculpe… – Hikaru baixou o olhar.

-- Eu… Me declarei quando estávamos em casa… Depois da visita do Host… Mas ela já tem alguém em mente… – Kaoru voltou a olhar pela janela.

Hikaru ficou em silêncio um tempo, mas depois abraçou o irmão. Kaoru retribuiu o abraço, dizendo baixo ao irmão:

-- Você é o único motivo para eu agüentar e viver…

Hikaru corou.

-- Ka-Kaoru… Na-não fale assim…

Kaoru o abraçou mais forte e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Hikaru corou mais e sentiu um arrepio na espinha por causa da respiração de Kaoru em seu pescoço.

-- Ka… K-Kaoru… – ele não conseguia falar alto e de forma a repreender o outro ruivo, apenas em um tom baixo e envergonhado.

Isso fez Kaoru o abraçar com mais força. E logo era possível ver que acariciava os cabelos do mais velho. Hikaru nada fez além de permanecer abraçando Kaoru. Estava gostando daquilo, daquele momento.

Kaoru então desapoiou do irmão e aproximou seu rosto do dele, o que fez Hikaru corar muito mais. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, o motorista avisou que haviam chegado ao destino.

"_Maldita hora"_ pensou Hikaru, mas logo afastou esse pensamento, começando a acordar os demais.

Os gêmeos nada comentaram sobre o que acontecera, nem combinaram nada sobre falar ou não sobre aquilo. Mas sabiam dentro de si que deveriam agir como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Ninguém precisava saber.

Durante o vôo, foram os únicos que dormiram, realmente parecendo um casal apaixonado. O restante dos Host's conversava durante o percurso, enquanto jogava algo divertido. Ninguém parecia notar o sorriso um tanto bobo no rosto adormecido de Hikaru ou de Kaoru.

Da janela era possível, cada vez mais, avistar o destino do Host: uma casa grande com um belo jardim florido. O avião pousou próximo à entrada, em um lugar que se parecia com um mini-aeroporto, onde vários empregados esperavam por eles entre o avião e a casa, alguns com chaves na mão. Um deles se pôs ao lado de Tamaki quando este desceu.

-- Tamaki-sama, os quartos de seus amigos são no mesmo andar do seu, assim como pediu. A divisão dos quartos também foi feita como nos foi instruída.

-- Muito bem! – Tamaki sorriu.

O servente ia entregando ao loiro as chaves que estavam com os outros empregados conforme andavam até a casa, dizendo de que quarto eram.


	8. Bienvenus à la France

Sakura estava em seu quarto, desfazendo a mala, enquanto esperava Haruhi voltar de algum lugar. Tinha a mente inquieta e não conseguia prestar atenção ao seu redor, o que justificou o susto que levou quando Haruhi abriu a porta.

-- Sakura-san…? Está tudo bem? – Haruhi estranhou a expressão assustada da outra.

-- Ah… Haruhi! – Sakura sorriu – Sim, sim… – ela ficou sem jeito – Eu só estava… Pensando…

-- Pensando em alguém especial, por acaso? – Haruhi sorriu.

Sakura corou de leve e desviou o olhar.

-- É… Estava…

-- Sakura-san, eu posso perguntar algo?

-- Ah…! Claro. – Sakura observava a amiga, agora sentada.

-- É alguém do Host, não? Será que eu poderia saber quem é? – Haruhi sorria. Tinha um palpite sobre quem era, mas achava melhor perguntar.

-- Você já sabe de qualquer forma… – Sakura parecia mais tranqüila.

-- Sei… É Mo… – Haruhi não conseguiu terminar, pois alguém bateu à porta. Ela se levantou e foi atender – Hani, Mori-senpai! – sorriu e se virou para Sakura – Eles podem entrar?

Sakura rapidamente escondeu algumas roupas e fechou a mala, confirmando com a cabeça em seguida. Haruhi deu licença para eles passarem.

-- Sakura-chan, Haru-chan. Vocês já viram Kao-chan hoje? – Hani parecia preocupado.

-- Ainda não. Desde que chegamos, eu não o vejo. Você viu, Sakura-san? – Haruhi se virou para ela.

-- Ele está com o Hikaru-senpai, não? – Sakura tinha uma expressão de quem não entendia.

-- Deveria… Mas Hika-chan disse que ele ainda não voltou…

-- Voltou? De onde? – Sakura se sentia cada vez mais preocupada.

-- Ele ia dar uma volta e… – Hani não conseguiu terminar, pois Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo.

* * *

Fazia um bom tempo que Sakura estava procurando Kaoru. E pouco depois de pisar fora da casa, uma chuva incessante e grossa começara a cair.

"_Droga… Onde você está Kaoru-senpai? O que houve? Por que você sumiu assim? O que você tem na cabeça, seu idiota?!" _Sakura sentia certo desespero por não achar o anfitrião. Então ela ouviu algo que não tinha percebido antes. Uma respiração próxima dali. _"Como não notei antes?! Kaoru!"_

Em um canto escondido do jardim, ela conseguiu encontrá-lo. Ouvir a respiração ofegante próxima de onde estava lhe deu forças para continuar. E quanto mais perto ela ficava, mais forte se lançava para frente. E a última vez que teve força para prosseguir foi quando caiu de joelhos a pouco menos de um metro de Kaoru.

Ela se moveu com dificuldade até onde ele estava. Seu corpo mal se movia, mas ela insistia em chegar até o jovem.

-- Kaoru… – a voz saía fraca de sua garganta – Acorde… – ela tinha uma mão no rosto do jovem, acariciando-o. Estava sentada ao lado do corpo frio por causa da chuva, apoiada em uma das mãos.

Ele não se moveu, mas a respiração estava melhorando.

-- Kaoru… Acor… Acorde… – ela sentiu que ia chorar – Kaoru… Vamos… Por favor…

Então ele se mexeu. Muito fracamente, mas ela viu que seu braço se mexeu. Sakura nada fez além de espera. Pouco depois ele abriu os olhos. Sua voz mal saía.

-- Sa… Ra… O… Você…

Ela sorriu aliviada, mas ainda estava brava com ele.

-- O que você tem na cabeça? Sair assim e não voltar! Tem noção do quanto nos preocupou…? Baka…

Ele limitou-se a desviar o olhar.

-- Kaoru… – ela então baixou a mão do rosto dele. Passou delicadamente pelo peito e desceu até a cintura. Apesar da chuva, ela sentiu algo quente sob os dedos.

Kaoru estava envergonhado demais com a situação e por isso demorou a notar a expressão assustada de Sakura, mas quando notou, achou completamente estranho.

-- O… O que foi, Sakura?

-- Vo-você… – ela rapidamente levantou a blusa dele, vendo o que previu. Um corte profundo – Você está machucado… – ela desceu a mão, acompanhando o ferimento – Parece fundo… Kaoru… – ela não conseguiu terminar. Não se via capaz de terminar a fala.

-- Sakura… Eu posso pedir algo a você?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-- Venha mais perto, por favor…

Sakura sabia o que ele queria e não se viu em condições de negar. Aproximou seu rosto do de Kaoru e o beijou delicadamente.

* * *

Hikaru não agüentava mais esperar. A chuva engrossava cada vez mais, o que aumentava sua preocupação. Levantou-se e pegou um casaco, saindo rapidamente, evitando todos, mesmo quando Haruhi tentou impedi-lo de sair por causa da chuva.

* * *

Haruhi observava da janela da sala a chuva caindo, preocupada com os três. Várias possibilidades do que podia ter acontecido passavam em sua cabeça, o que a perturbava mais. Ela ignorava os demais, que às vezes tentavam tranqüilizá-la.

Hani comia mais bolo do que o normal; Mori, sentado ao lado de Hani, observava Haruhi andando de um lado para o outro, aparentemente desinteressado; Kyouya olhava algo em seu computador e Tamaki…

-- Kyo-chan, onde está Tama-chan? o3o – Hani foi o primeiro a notar a ausência do loiro.

Todos olharam para Hani e então ao redor. Tamaki não estava lá.

-- Ele não pode ter saído atrás dos outros… Pode? – Haruhi falava de forma temerosa.

-- Creio que não, Haruhi-san. Ele não seria tão estúpido assim. – Kyouya não desviou o olhar da tela.

* * *

Tamaki andava apressadamente pelo corredor do andar de cima. Parecia preocupado com algo e só tinha uma coisa em mente. E não faria nada antes de confirmar.

"_Preciso saber se eles ainda estão aqui. E bem."_

* * *

Sakura ajudou Kaoru a se levantar. Tinha medo de que o ferimento pudesse piorar se ele se esforçasse muito, mas precisavam entrar. E logo. Por mais difícil que fosse caminhar, eles tinham que dar um jeito. E Sakura sentia-se cada vez pior ao ouvir os baixos gemidos de dor que vinham de Kaoru.

Hikaru logo apareceu próximo a eles, um tanto desesperado. Sua respiração estava ofegante e sua roupa estava suja e abarrotada. Ele olhou alguns instantes para Sakura e Kaoru, imóvel, mas logo foi até eles ajudar Sakura a carregar seu irmão para dentro da casa.

* * *

Haruhi já havia desistido de procurá-los no jardim. Agora estava sentada no sofá em frente a Mori e Hani, com o olhar perdido e distraída com seus pensamentos. Isso justificou o fato dela ter sido quem mais se assustou quando Tamaki apareceu berrando a correndo escada abaixo.

-- A porta…! Alguém abra a porta…! Mamãe…! Abra a porta para os gêmeos e Sakura-san…! Rápido, rápido…!

Kyouya deixou o computador de lado e foi abrir a porta. Sua calma era totalmente contrastante à afobação de Tamaki.

-- Kyouya-senpai, precisamos de um médico! – Sakura o olhava de forma estranha. Transmitia medo, desespero, tristeza, culpa e arrependimento, enquanto não era possível identificar se sua voz saía trêmula ou firme.

Ele se assustou ao ver a mancha vermelha na roupa de Kaoru. Por alguns instantes ninguém se moveu, ninguém parecia respirar, nada acontecia. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e dado lugar a toda tensão possível, enquanto havia certo alívio ao mesmo tempo.

Ninguém sabia o que ocorrera com Kaoru, nem mesmo Sakura ou Hikaru. E também não saberiam, pois Kaoru se recusava a falar. Só contou ao médico da ambulância quando foi levado ao hospital naquele fim de tarde que deu início a uma longa noite.

* * *

"_Sakura corria. A sua volta não era possível identificar mais do que vultos imersos em total escuridão. Vozes ecoavam por toda parte, repetindo que o estado do anfitrião era culpa dela. Por mais que lutasse, ela não conseguia fugir, era como se a escuridão a engolisse calmamente, torturando cada célula de seu ser"._

* * *

Sakura acordou com um grito apavorado. Seu grito. Suava frio e estava pálida. O quarto estava escuro, graças à janela coberta pela cortina fechada. A jovem não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite, se estava frio ou quente.

Levantou da cama e pôs um chinelo, sem se importar com o fato de que a camisola estava molhada de suor. Não havia ninguém no quarto, mas ela não pareceu notar, e se notou, aquilo era o que menos a incomodava no momento.

Desceu as escadas calmamente e foi até a cozinha. Não achou ninguém no caminho, o que a preocupou. A casa estava silenciosa e parecia totalmente vazia. Isso deixou Sakura preocupada e apreensiva.

Quando estava quase na cozinha, a garota começou a ouvir vozes. Ela se aproximou mais. Eram vozes conhecidas. Ela sorriu aliviada e entrou. Todo o Host estava sentado à mesa, conversando. Pela janela entrava bastante luz solar. Hani foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la:

-- Sakura-chan! D Como você está se sentindo? )

-- Bem. – ela sorria ainda, mas parecia não entender a pergunta.

-- Você dormiu por três dias… – Haruhi comentou.

-- T-três… Dias…? – Sakura não acreditou. Como poderia ter passado "três dias dormindo"?

-- Sim. – a voz de Kaoru então foi ouvida.

Sakura se assustou mais. Olhou para o amigo sem acreditar que ele estava lá.

-- Que cara de quem viu um fantasma. u3u – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

Todos riram.


	9. A estranha surge

-- TAMAKI-NII! – uma voz vinha de um quarto próximo e podia ser ouvida pela casa toda. Sakura se assustou tanto com o grito que acabou caindo no meio do corredor.

Tamaki logo apareceu correndo escada acima, também parecendo assustado. Parou diante da porta e se ajeitou.

-- O que foi, Ryuu-chan? – ele abriu a porta e sorriu, meio sem jeito.

-- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM, SEU LOIRO! – e algo voou na cabeça do anfitrião, que caiu para trás, com um vermelho na testa.

Sakura se levantou e foi até ele.

-- Tamaki-senpai…! Você está bem?

Ryuu então apareceu com a cabeça para fora da porta, estranhando a voz de Sakura.

-- Quem é ela, Tamaki-nii? – Ryuu apontava para Sakura com uma expressão de desinteresse.

-- Estou sim, Sakura-san… - ele ignorou a pergunta da irmã.

-- Quem é "Sakura-san", loiro? – Ryuu mantinha a expressão.

-- Tamaki-senpai… Quem é o garotinho…? – Sakura finalmente notou Ryuu.

"_NANI? Eu sou garota, saco!"_

Ryuu abriu a boca para falar, mas Tamaki foi mais rápido e respondeu primeiro.

-- Não se incomode… Irmãos mais novos costumam ser sempre assim, não…? – Tamaki riu, um tanto sem graça.

Sakura não reagiu e Ryuu preferiu voltar a seu quarto.

* * *

Pouco depois, Sakura e Tamaki já estavam de volta na sala, onde o resto do Host estava. Tamaki ficou sem saber o que Ryuu, mas não parecia se incomodar. Afinal, estava com a testa vermelha por causa dela, não? Ninguém parecia notar, no entanto, o que deixou Tamaki um pouco frustrado. Aquele hematoma em sua testa **realmente** não chamava a atenção?

O dia ainda estava na metade e talvez por isso ninguém parecia com muita pressa de fazer algo. As férias tinham apenas começado. O Host, sentado ao redor da mesa de centro da sala de Tamaki, discutia o que poderia ser feito nos dias seguintes.

-- Podíamos conhecer a cidade. – sugeriu Sakura – As construções francesas são realmente maravilhosas – ela sorriu.

-- Ou podíamos sair agora para comer doce! – Hani sorria.

-- Hani-senpai, você não acabou de comer um bolo inteiro…? – Haruhi olhava descrente para o pequeno loiro.

O Host estava tão interessado em seus planejamentos que ninguém notou quando uma loira parecida com Tamaki desceu as escadas, passou por eles e foi para a cozinha. Foi o cheiro que começou a vir de lá que lhes chamou a atenção. Era um cheiro doce, mas não de forma exagerada. Era gostoso e envolvente, de certa forma.

Hani logo pulou do sofá e foi até a cozinha, seguido de Mori. Os outros não demoraram em fazer o mesmo. Ninguém se lembrava mais da discussão. Tamaki foi o primeiro a reagir à cena.

-- Ryuu-chan! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Você pode se queimar!

Ryuu estava aquecendo alguma coisa em uma panela preta, que se encontrava no fogão de boca grande. Ela simplesmente ignorava todos ali, continuando a mexer no que estava esquentando. A colher de madeira em sua mão parecia pouco firme, o que fez Tamaki andar a passos largos até a pequena e lhe tomar a colher.

-- Você não pode fazer, isso Ryuu-chan! – Tamaki parecia um tanto desesperado.

-- Oras, você não me ouviu quando eu chamei… Ia pedir para você isso, mas no fim tive que vir fazer. – ela o olhava como se o achasse patético, o que era verdade.

-- O que nossos pais diriam se vissem isso? Pior! Se você se queimasse!

-- Papai nunca ligou para mim, sempre foi você o preferido. E mamãe provavelmente me deixaria de castigo alguns dias. – ela deu os ombros.

Os outros integrantes, parados na porta, olhavam sem entender. Tamaki e o outro eram irmãos? Tamaki e Ryuu não percebiam a expressão desentendida dos outros, continuando em sua conversinha, por assim dizer. Tamaki já havia posto a colher na pia e desligado, a muito custo, o fogão. A panela continuava no mesmo lugar.

Haruhi foi a primeira a reagir.

-- Tamaki-senpai… Quem é o loirinho…?

-- Ryuu-chan. Somos irmãos. – Tamaki finalmente havia se tocado que não os havia apresentado.

-- COMO É QUE É? – ninguém parecia acreditar. Tamaki tinha irmãos?!

-- Até mais, Tamaki-nii... u.u Seus amigos são muito chatos. – Ryuu deu as costas e saiu, encontrando um moreno na sala, alheio ao que acontecia. Olhou-o de cima a baixo sentado no sofá e continuou seu caminho, desinteressada.

* * *

Ryuu estava em seu quarto, lançando alguns dardos na foto de Tamaki que mantinha pregada à parede. Estava deitada em sua cama, com uma terrível expressão de tédio, quando alguém bateu na porta.

-- Ryuu-chan? – ela logo reconheceu a voz de seu irmão.

-- O que foi? – ela havia se levantado e aberto a porta antes de falar.

-- Só para avisar que eu e os outros vamos sair. Quer ir conosco? – Tamaki sorriu, parecendo intimidado pela expressão de desgosto de Ryuu.

-- Não. – ela fechou a porta e voltou ao seu tédio. Não aceitaria nem morta sair com seu irmão abestalhado e seus amigos estranhos.

* * *

Tamaki estava na porta da casa, esperando o carro. Havia avisado que Ryuu não iria, então não precisavam voltar tão cedo para a casa. Passariam a tarde visitando a cidade. Todos pareciam bastante animados, independentemente do que faziam. Claro, animados dentro de seu normal. Ninguém estava dopado ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas a mente dos gêmeos parecia estar trabalhando a mil, principalmente depois de conhecerem Ryuu, o irmãozinho de Tamaki. É, ninguém havia notado ainda.

* * *

A noite já estava caindo e o Host ainda não havia voltado. Ryuu anda distraída pela casa, um tanto preocupada, apesar de tudo que pensava deles. E se tivessem se perdido? Ou sido roubados? Talvez seqüestrados! Quanto mais ela pensava nas possibilidades, mais se preocupava, afinal, era seu irmão cabeça-oca que havia organizado tudo, não?

Então um loiro apareceu atrás da jovem. Sua voz calma, mas um pouco fria, assustou Ryuu.

-- Você não é a irmã de Tamaki-sama?

-- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ela se assustou tanto que tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu de cara no chão.

Quando se virou, estava um tanto pálida e falava gaguejando, enquanto apontava freneticamente para o recém aparecido.

-- Q… Q-quem… Quem é você?! O.o

-- Oh, desculpe a minha indelicadeza. – ele se curvou, estendendo a mão a Ryuu – Sou Umehito Nekozawa. Vim em viagem com o Host. – ele notou a cara de desaprovação da outra – Não faço parte.

Ryuu melhorou sua expressão ao ouvir a última frase, mas ainda assim hesitou. Por fim segurou a mão do loiro, que a ajudou a levantar.

-- Sou Ryuu Suoh… E infelizmente a irmã mais nova de Tamaki-nii… – ela sorriu sem jeito. Era a primeira vez que reconheciam direto que era uma garota.

-- Vocês são bastante parecidos. – ele sorriu. Era um sorriso que transmitia calma e que por um instante fez Ryuu corar.

-- E-eu não sou parecida com aquele filhinho-de-papai totalmente descerebrado! -u.ú-

Nekozawa começou a rir. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe fazia tão bem, com exceção de sua irmã mais nova. Ryuu apenas olhava sem entender, com uma sensação estranha para ela lhe percorrendo a espinha.

-- Então… – o loiro voltou a falar quando se acalmou – Você gosta de gatos, Ryuu-san? – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-- Gatos…? Nah… É… Talvez sejam melhores companhias que o Tamaki-nii… Eu acho, né…? – ela desviava o olhar para todos os cantos. O importante era não olhar para Nekozawa – Por que… Não vamos comer algo…?

Então Ryuu ouviu alguma coisa. Parecia a voz dos gêmeos.

-- Ryuu-chan! Chibi! Onde você está?

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e foi arrastando os pés até a fonte do som. Quando começou a falar, Nekozawa, que havia ido pouco depois, percebeu um tanto de raiva na voz da jovem.

-- Não é para me chamarem assim, seus depravados! E "chibi" são vocês! – e Ryuu lhes mostrou seu… Lindinho (?) dedo do meio, como costumava fazer quando se irritava.

-- Ryuu-chan! Não faça isso! – era a voz chorosa de Tamaki.

Nekozawa observava tudo escondido enquanto colocava suas vestes tradicionais, tiradas sabe-se lá de onde. Uma vez pronto, revelou sua presença aos demais.

-- Ora, ora… Já voltaram?

Todos, incluindo os irmãos Suoh, tremeram com aquilo.

-- Tamaki-senpai… O-o que ele faz aqui…? – Sakura sentia seus joelhos fracos.

-- Nekozawa-senpai… Pediu para vir… Não pude negar… – Tamaki recuou um pouco.

-- Ne… Nekozawa-kun? Mas… Como? E você não era loiro? – Ryuu era a mais assustada dentre todos naquele momento.

-- Vocês se conhecem?! – o comentário fez os Host's se assustarem mais do que a loira.

-- Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, logo antes de voltarem. – Nekozawa falava calmamente, apesar de parecer medonho.

Os olhares foram desviados para onde Ryuu estava, mas já não havia ninguém lá. A garota havia fugido.

* * *

Ryuu estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama e olhando o teto. Muitas coisas passavam em sua mente e ela sentia-se incomodada com algo. Seus pensamentos confusos então foram interrompidos por duas batidas na porta. Provavelmente seria um dos criados e não alguém do Host… Ou Nekozawa.

-- Pois não? – ela abriu a porta, indiferente. Mas então viu dois clones parados, juntos, com um sorriso malicioso – Tchau.

E fechou a porta. Mas não a ouviu bater, se virando para conferir porquê. Viu que alguma coisa a prendia e foi conferir. Obviamente eram os dois, com a mesma expressão, e o pé entre a porta e o batente.

-- O que foi? – a voz da loirinha saía seca, fria.

-- Por que você fugiu tão rápido quando Nekozawa-senpai estava falando?

-- Vazem daqui. – Ryuu ignorou a pergunta e se voltou para seu quarto. Andava calmamente até sua cama, mas não por muito tempo.

-- Olha, Kaoru… Acho que ele gosta de Nekozawa-senpai… - Hikaru falava com o rosto voltado para o irmão, mas o olhar cravado em Ryuu. Falava em um tom zombeteiro, o mesmo usado por Kaoru ao responder.

-- Pois é, Hikaru… Será que podemos tirar proveito disso no Host?

Ryuu girou sobre os calcanhares, fuzilando-os com o olhar. Sabia que a qualquer momento podia corar, mas lutava a todo custo contra isso. Respondeu entre dentes a eles:

-- Saiam.

-- Você gosta dele. – os gêmeos olhavam Ryuu de forma a mostrar o quanto era óbvio o que tinham dito. Hikaru tinha um braço em torno da cintura do irmão e Kaoru tinha um braço em torno dos ombros do mais velho.

-- Vocês não me deixam escolha. – Ryuu tomou distância, correu e saltou. Estava bem na mira para cair sobre os dois e derrubá-los, mas havia tomado distância demais, o que permitiu que eles se abaixassem antes de serem atingidos.

-- Não conseguiu. – eles sorriam satisfeitos, vendo Ryuu com as pernas para cima, encostadas na parede, e a cabeça no chão, observando-os de baixo.

"_Malditos clones u.ú"_

Ela logo se pôs em pé e tratou de voltar logo para o quarto. Apenas ignorava os gêmeos em pé na porta, acompanhando-a com o olhar. _"Não sei o que é pior… Eles achando que eu sou um garoto amando outro… Ou se descobrirem que sou menina e continuarem achando que gosto de Nekozawa-kun…"_

Uma vez acomodada em sua cama, voltou a arremessar dardos na foto de Tamaki pregada na parede oposta. Acabou se distraindo o suficiente para não perceber os gêmeos entrando. Quando notou era um pouco tarde. Eles olhavam as coisas de Ryuu que estavam mais próximas.

-- SAIAM DAQUI! – ela pulou da cama e ia até eles.

-- Chibi-chan! Não se estresse! XD – os dois ruivos pareciam se divertir.

-- Já disse para não me chamarem assim! u.ú Seus clones! – ela os empurrava para fora do quarto.

Então eles se adiantaram um passo, o que quase fez Ryuu cair.

-- Saiam de uma vez!

-- Hm… Não! \o

"_Malditos experimentos de clonagem…"_

-- Por que não podemos ver seu quarto, Chibi-chan?

-- Porque é meu, talvez? – Ryuu tinha desprezo saindo com suas palavras – Agora saiam! – ela os empurrou porta afora e se fechou no quarto.

* * *

Sakura andava calmamente até seu quarto, quando encontrou os dois gêmeos rindo descontroladamente no corredor.

-- Hikaru-senpai? Kaoru-senpai? O que aconteceu? o.o'

-- Hahahahahahahahaha XD Definitivamente… O irmãozinho de Tono… Hahahahahaha XD Serão as melhores férias!

-- Vocês mal conseguem falar… E o que vocês fizeram…? – Sakura parecia preocupada.

-- Por enquanto, nada. – eles se recompunham aos poucos – Bem, vamos dar uma voltar pelo jardim. – eles sorriram e se foram pelo corredor.


	10. Ryuu x Nekozawa

Sakura andava pelo corredor conversando com Haruhi, um pouco distraída. Conversavam sobre diversas coisas, mas principalmente Ryuu, a criancinha irmã de Tamaki de comportamento estranho. Ninguém sabia dizer se era menina ou menino, mas com certeza os gêmeos estavam dispostos a descobrir.

Haruhi falava sobre isso quando quase trombou com um ser pequeno e loiro passando correndo por elas.

-- Aí! Cuidado! – Ryuu desviou delas e continuou correndo.

-- Aquele... Não era o irmão de Tamaki-senpai...? – Sakura estava assustada e colada à parede.

-- Acho... Acho que sim. O.o – Haruhi fora derrubada por Ryuu e agora se levantava.

-- Chibi-chan! – os gêmeos logo apareceram, parecendo segurar alguma coisa – Vocês viram o irmãozinho de Tono?

-- Passou correndo agora. – as duas responderam, apontando na direção em que Ryuu foi.

-- Valeu! – e os gêmeos se retiraram.

Haruhi preferiu ignorar, mas Sakura estava curiosa.

-- Vem, Haruhi-san. Vamos descobrir o que se passa. – Sakura começou a andar na mesma direção dos outros três.

-- Sakura-san… Tem certeza...? Não acho que seja uma boa.

-- Vem logo e deixa de ser estraga-prazeres.

Haruhi suspirou e foi com ela.

* * *

Kaoru estava na frente de Ryuu, enquanto Hikaru bloqueava a passagem do outro lado. Eles sorriam estranhamente para a loira.

-- Não tem para onde fugir, Chibi-chan.

-- Seus malditos. Seus demônios. Acham que podem me deter assim?

-- Nós temos certeza. Afinal, já detemos. – eles riram.

Ryuu sorriu de volta. Parecia ter algo em mente.

-- Têm certeza disso? E se eu fugir?

-- Você não tem como, Chibi-chan.

-- É o que pensam. – ela se aproximou de Hikaru, de costas para ele, e saiu correndo. Quando estava perto de Kaoru, ela abaixou, chegando a deitar no chão e passando por entre as pernas do gêmeo – Até mais ;D – e saiu correndo.

Sakura chegou bem quando Ryuu estava correndo. Olhou para os gêmeos, que pareciam irritados.

-- O que houve aqui? o.õ

-- Tsc, o irmão de Tono fugiu. – Hikaru foi o primeiro a responder.

-- Vamos atrás dele, Hikaru! – Kaoru saiu correndo atrás de Ryuu.

-- Sakura-san, não quer ir atrás deles, não é...? – Haruhi teve um mau pressentimento.

Sakura negou com a cabeça.

* * *

Ryuu andava pelo gramado da casa, olhando o pôr-do-Sol, com a mente distante. Sua expressão era serena e parecia cantarolar alguma coisa. Então ela tropeçou em algo, caindo de cara no chão.

-- Ei! Olha onde… - ela parou de falar quando viu quem era – Ah… Desculpe, Nekozawa-kun…

Ele se sentou, sorrindo para ela.

-- Sem problemas, Ryuu-san. O que faz aqui?

-- Estava fugindo dos clones… - ela se sentou ao lado dele, com o olhar perdido no céu – Tenho um mau pressentimento quando eles estão em um raio de 10 quilômetros.

-- Se refere aos gêmeos? Sim, são desagradáveis. – ele riu.

-- Ainda acho que vão fazer alguma coisa hoje… Estão muito quietos agora…

-- E deveriam?

-- Alô! São os gêmeos malditos de quem estamos falando!

Nekozawa riu de novo.

-- Eles são irritantes. Não sei porque Tamaki-nii anda com eles. – ela deitou na grama.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Ryuu levantou, parecendo assustada.

-- O que foi, Ryuu-san? – o loiro parecia não entender.

-- Não, nada. – ela voltou a deitar. Poderia ser só impressão – Achei que estavam aqui…

-- Kaoru e Hikaru?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Logo a noite veio, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu. Ali estava bom, aquele silêncio. De alguma forma era reconfortante. Ryuu acabou dormindo, deitada na grama, mas não percebeu. Quando acordou, estava em seu quarto, com a mesma roupa que usara o dia todo, por cima das cobertas. Ela então se levantou e viu que horas eram. Madrugada já. Resolveu pôr um pijama e ir comer algo.

Deu uma volta no quarto, conferindo se estava tudo em ordem, quando viu um bilhetinho sobre o criado-mudo. Ligou a luz e começou a ler.

'_Desculpe ter entrado em seu quarto, mas você dormiu no jardim. Tome um banho e coma antes de dormir, na próxima vez. Você é pesado, sabia? Tenha uma boa noite, Nekozawa.'_

Ela ficou olhando mais algum tempo para aquele pedaço de papel em sua mão. Ela fora carregada por Nekozawa até seu quarto. Imaginar a cena a fez estremecer. E corar. Então foi lavar o rosto e tentou voltar a dormir. Seria bom esquecer aquilo. Que havia dormido no gramado e precisou ser carregada por quem menos queria.

O tempo passou, e ela continuou deitada em sua cama, infelizmente sofrendo de insônia, com a cabeça confusa, sem saber direito o que sentia. Isso é, além da vontade de socar seu irmão.

"_Definitivamente eu odeio Tamaki-nii e suas idéias… Por que tinha que vir com todo o Host? E… Umehito Nekozawa"_ ela sentiu-se corar e logo tentou afastar os pensamentos. Pulou da cama e rapidamente estava na cozinha. Comer ajudaria a pensar em coisas normais.

* * *

Ela andava por todo lado atrás de algo, com a barriga roncando. Precisava comer algo logo. Qualquer coisa. Ou quase isso, já que muitas coisas lá precisavam ser esquentadas e ela definitivamente não faria isso. Precisava de algo que fosse prático e…

Um pacote de bolacha foi estendido diante de seus olhos. Magicamente o pacote se movia de um lado para o outro. E Ryuu o seguia como um predador faz com a presa. Não importava a velocidade com que o pacote era movido, ela sempre conseguia acompanhar.

Então uma luz foi acesa. Ryuu agora podia ver os gêmeos brincando com o pacote e rindo. Bastante. A jovem preferiu ignorá-los e continuar sua busca. Olhava os armários, gavetas, mais armários e mais gavetas. Quando estava quase desistindo, ouviu os gêmeos falando.

-- Nós daremos o pacote todo de bolacha a você, Ryuu-chibi-chan.

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares e passou a fitá-los. Aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto de cada gêmeo a fez tremer.

-- Claro que há uma condição, Ryuu-chan. – eles insistiam em provocá-la com aqueles apelidos.

-- Qual? – ela estava séria. Claro que havia uma absurdidade como condição, afinal eram os gêmeos quem estavam propondo. Mas ela não esperava aquilo.

-- Você terá que passar a noite de hoje… – começou Hikaru.

-- … No quarto de Nekozawa-senpai. – terminou Kaoru.

-- O Q…! – Ryuu abaixou o tom de voz – Vocês piraram?!

-- É isso ou passar fome, chibi-chan ;D – os dois pareciam se divertir com aquilo.

-- "Chibi-chan" são vocês, seus depravados! _|_

-- Vai aceitar ou não? u3u

-- Ok, ok… Eu faço isso isso, saco! Agora me dêem a bolacha u.ú"

-- Nah… Só depois que você estiver **dentro** do quarto de Nekozawa-senpai.

-- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Eu estou com fome ¬¬

Os gêmeos sorriram satisfeitos e começaram a andar. Como se não bastassem os comentários sobre Ryuu (que ela por sinal achava bastante desagradáveis), eles brincavam com o pacote de bolacha diante dela.

-- Querem parar com esse pacote?! – ela se pôs entre os dois, quase pegando o pacote.

-- Não? =D

-- Odeio vocês "¬¬

Eles começaram a rir. Logo estavam diante do quarto de Nekozawa.

-- Faça as honras. Pode bater. – os gêmeos pareciam se divertir com aquilo.

Ryuu engoliu em seco e bateu. Pouco depois, o loiro abriu a porta.

-- Vocês sabem que horas são? – a voz dele estava fria – O que querem aqui?

Os três tremeram.

-- Presente para você. – os gêmeos falaram extremamente rápido, empurrando Ryuu quarto adentro e jogando o pacote de bolacha para ela em seguida, indo embora o mais rápido possível.

O loiro estranhou.

-- Ryuu-san? o.õ

-- E-eu... – ela tentava não olhar para ele.

-- O que faz aqui?

-- Culpa daqueles clones malditos. u.ú

-- Por um pacote de bolacha? e.e

-- Eu estou morrendo de fome! D=

Ele riu.

-- Bom, se quiser eu tenho mais algumas coisas aqui… – ele sorria gentilmente. Gostava da companhia dela.

Ela corou e nunca ficou tão feliz por estar no escuro.

-- Na… Não precisa…

-- Bom, temos um problema.

-- Temos…?

-- Onde você vai dormir agora?

"_Droga… Não pensei nisso… Não posso dormir na mesma cama que ele… E agora?!"_

-- Se tivesse mais uma cama aqui.

-- Ah! Eu já sei! Eu podia ir escondida até meu quarto e…

-- Seu quarto não é no andar de cima? Teria que passar pelo quarto dos gêmeos.

-- Droga. Eu vou comer. Depois vemos isso. – ela se virou para a janela e abriu o pacote. Logo estava comendo.

Nekozawa se sentou na cama e ficou esperando. Ela parecia pensar em algo, então ele preferiu ficar em silêncio.

-- Eu poderia… Dormir na poltrona mesmo. – ela terminou de comer a bolacha que tinha em mãos e se virou para ele.

-- Tem certeza? É desconfortável.

-- Eu sou pequena, caibo em uma poltrona.

-- Sim, claro. Você é – ele parou de falar e ficou olhando assustado.

-- O que foi? – ela parecia não entender.

-- Você é uma menina? – ele não acreditava.

"_Droga!"_

-- S-sou… – ela estava vermelha.

Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, duas criaturas iguais adentraram no quarto, com os olhos arregalados.

-- VOCÊ É UMA MENINA?

-- Calem a boca, droga! Se acordarem alguém, eu corto a cabeça de vocês fora! E não contem a ninguém!

Os olhos deles brilharam.

-- Contar? Claro que não. Preferimos manter segredo e poder atazanar você sem ninguém atrapalhando.

-- Vazem daqui! – Ryuu estava ficando irritada.

-- Claro, claro. Vamos deixar o casal sozinho. – eles tinham um sorriso malicioso no rosto e logo se retiraram, mas dessa vez foram para o quarto em vez de ficarem na porta, ouvindo.

-- Eu odeio eles. – Ryuu fuzilava a porta com o olhar.

-- Percebi. – Nekozawa deitou na cama quando terminou de falar – Quer mesmo dormir na poltrona?

-- Tem idéia melhor?

-- Ah, não, mas…

-- Então vou dormir na poltrona.

-- Bom – ele se sentou – Quer dormir na cama?

-- COMO?! – Ryuu caiu sentada na poltrona.

-- É. Algum problema?

-- Ah… Não… É… Eu… Bom – ela corava conforme falava.

-- Eu vou achar um colchão então. – ele se levantou e estava quase saindo, quando Ryuu tornou a falar.

-- Não tem mesmo problema…? Digo… Eu sou uma menina e tal.

Ele se virou para ela, olhando como quem acha graça.

-- Acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa?

-- Não… É que… É estranho…

-- Não está acostumada com garotos. – ele voltava para a cama conforme falava.

Ela limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça, vermelha.

-- Bom, melhor dormirmos. Já terminou de comer?

-- Ah… Já sim. – ela levantou e foi para a cama, sentando na beirada.

Nekozawa se ajeitou e deu espaço para ela deitar. Ela o fez, ficando de costas para o loiro, que não pareceu se importar e dormiu rapidamente. Ryuu já levou um pouco mais de tempo, pois não se sentia à vontade e estava completamente corada.

* * *

Quando Ryuu acordou, estava com a cabeça próxima do peito de Nekozawa, o braço dobrado entre ambos, as mãos delicadamente pousadas no jovem, com a respiração tranqüila. Ela corou quando percebeu e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi segurar com força no pijama do outro e se encolher.

O loiro acordou pouco depois, percebendo o constrangimento dela. Passou os braços em torno da pequena e começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo. Estava com o olhar perdido e não percebeu quando a garota falou alguma coisa.

-- Nekozawa-kun…?

-- Ah, desculpe. O que foi? – ele a soltou e passou a fitá-la.

-- Está me deixando sem graça…

-- Desculpe. – ele riu.

-- Tudo bem… Eu acho – ela levantou – Eu… Já vou para meu quarto. – e saiu às pressas.

* * *

Sakura estava descendo para a cozinha quando Ryuu passou às pressas por ela, vermelha.

-- Ryuu-san? o.o'

-- Ah… Higuchi-san… É você, ainda bem. – Ryuu se acalmava aos poucos.

-- O que houve?

-- Nada, nada. Até mais. – e se virou, indo para o quarto.

Sakura continuou descendo, sem entender o que havia acontecido. Logo ela avistou os gêmeos, rindo.

-- O que aconteceu? o.õ

-- Ryuu-chibi-chan! XD Foi muito bom! Estava completamente…! – eles riam tanto que não conseguiam falar.

-- Vocês aprontaram com o irmão de Tamaki-senpai, huh? Deviam parar com isso. Vão acabar com ele. – Sakura sorriu e foi embora.

-- Sabe, Hikaru. Ela tem razão. Vamos deixar o irmão de Tono em paz.

-- Isso é sério, Kaoru?

-- Claro. – o mais novo sorriu – Vamos provocar a irmã de Tono.

Hikaru começou a rir.

* * *

Ryuu estava jogada em sua cama, tentando processar o que acontecera no dia anterior. Não compreendia por qual motivo tinha ficado tão sem graça na presença de um garoto. Ela sempre conviveu com garotos, então por que aquilo? Ryuu mal conseguia levantar. Ela não tinha forças para qualquer coisa. Estava constrangida. Então ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-- Ryuu-chan? – era a voz de Tamaki.

-- O que você quer, Tamaki-nii? ¬¬

-- Venha comer, Ryuu-chan.

-- Uma hora eu desço. – Ryuu se virou na cama. Não ia conseguir descer. Ficou ouvindo Tamaki ir embora.


	11. Tortura

Ryuu andava pela casa, atrás de algo que pudesse usar para se divertir às custas de seu irmão mais velho, Tamaki. Não tinha mais nada para fazer e aturar os gêmeos era bastante desagradável. _"Eles e aquelas idéias inúteis… Qual a graça de me fazer passar a noite daquele jeito…? ¬¬"_

Ela ouviu alguma coisa atrás de si. Inicialmente preferiu ignorar aquilo que pareciam passos, mas ficou mais atenta quando achou ter escutado risadas, por mais baixas e discretas que fossem. Então alguém pulou sobre ela e lhe cobriu a boca.

-- Fique quietinha, Ryuu-chan Ou pode ser pior ;D – duas vozes idênticas foram ouvidas.

"_Gêmeos malditos! Vou quebrar a cara deles!"_ Ryuu estava imobilizada e impedida de falar.

Eles a arrastaram, literalmente, para um quarto próximo. O quarto, como Ryuu percebeu, parecia arrumado para algo. Havia alguns vestidos enfeitados com laços e babados em um canto, muita maquiagem sobre a cômoda, sapatos extravagantes para combinar e alguns acessórios um tanto… Pomposos, pode-se dizer.

A garota tremeu. Aquilo não poderia ser o que pensava que era. Definitivamente não. Mas então ela viu o sorriso malicioso dos gêmeos. Sim, aquilo era o que pensava. Ela rapidamente se soltou e tentou correr para a porta, mas Kaoru se pôs na frente.

-- Não vai escapar tão fácil, Chibi-chan.

-- Sai da minha frente, clone! Nem a pau que eu vou ceder a isso! _|_

-- Você não vai escapar, Ryuu-chan. Não tem escolha – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono, sempre com aquele mesmo sorriso.

Os dois pularam sobre ela.

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Soltem! Droga, me solteem! Seus clones malditos!

* * *

Haruhi passava pelo mesmo corredor onde Ryuu tinha sido atacada segundos antes. Parecia que todos os cômodos estavam vazios, até ela ouvir a voz de Ryuu vindo do quarto ao seu lado.

-- Seus desnaturados! Parem! Ah! Não, não! Isso não! Aaaaah! Eu vou derreter! Eu vou vomitar…! Afastem isso, seus clones! Nem morta eu faço isso! Não! Não! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Haruhi se assustou. O que estaria acontecendo? Era a voz de Ryuu, disso tinha certeza. Os "clones" seriam os gêmeos? De qualquer forma, precisava avisar Tamaki. A pequena morena saiu à procura do loiro.

* * *

Ryuu tinha um pano cobrindo a boca e estava amarrada à cadeira. Olhava de forma assassina para os gêmeos, que sorriam satisfeitos.

-- Você ficou linda, Ryuu-chan! ;D – eles falavam em um tom zombeteiro.

"_Eu mato vocês ainda"_ Ryuu mantinha seu olhar fixado neles, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-los ler sua mente.

* * *

Haruhi apareceu ofegante na sala.

-- Tamaki-senpai… Ryuu-san… Os gêmeos… Fizeram algo com ela…

Nekozawa estava por perto, sem se deixar visível, e acabou se assustando com aquilo. Sentia que queria proteger Ryuu, cuidar dela, estar com ela custasse o que custasse. Então, sem que ninguém percebesse, se afastou e foi atrás de Ryuu.

* * *

Ryuu tentava se soltar a todo custo. Queria tirar aquele vestido rosa-bebê cheio de babados e com um laço enorme. Queria arrancar os sapatos de boneca de florzinhas e as fitas de cetim do cabelo. Queria limpar o rosto daquela maquiagem de barbie. Queria voltar a sua aparência natural de que gostava tanto.

* * *

Sakura tentava abrir a porta do quarto onde achava que estava Ryuu e os gêmeos. Tentou diversas vezes e de diversos modos, tudo em vão. Já estava quase desistindo quando viu Nekozawa se aproximar. Ele vinha um tanto apressado, apesar de não parecer. Chegou perto de Sakura e perguntou se Ryuu estava lá mesmo. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e se afastou um pouco para que ele pudesse abrir a porta. Ou tentar.

* * *

Os gêmeos não paravam de provocar a garota. O pior, porém, foi quando cada um deles tirou uma câmera fotográfica de algum lugar. Ryuu imaginou o que eles fariam. E eles realmente fizeram. Começaram a tirar uma foto atrás da outra, enquanto Ryuu, desesperadamente e em vão, tentava se soltar.

* * *

Nekozawa, após diversas tentativas, percebeu que não seria tão fácil abrir aquela porta. Foi então que algo veio a sua mente. Ele sorriu satisfeito e começou a se distanciar da porta. Foi o mais longe que o pouco espaço lhe permitia.

-- O que você preten… – Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Nekozawa já havia agido.

Ele correu de onde estava, tomando impulso, e logo abriu a porta com uma voadora. Não queria ter feito aquilo, mas foi preciso. E não havia feridos, então estava tudo bem, não?

Tamaki finalmente estava se aproximando do quarto, com o resto do Host logo atrás. O loiro parecia desesperado e ofegante.

* * *

Ryuu tinha conseguido se soltar pouco antes de Nekozawa "abrir" a porta. A pequena batia nos gêmeos com vontade quando ouviu uma voz familiar a chamar. Ela se virou, esperando que não fosse quem achava que era. Sorte que Sakura estava lá para impedir que algo constrangedor acontecesse.

-- Ryuu-san? O que houve?

-- Nah… Não foi nada. Só as gracinhas de dois descerebrados…

Sakura olhou para os dois gêmeos estatelados no chão e as duas câmeras fotográficas quebradas perto deles.

-- Ryuu-san… Você deveria ser menos violenta… – Nekozawa parecia assustado com a cena.

-- Olha quem fala… Não fui eu quem derrubou a porta. u.ú

Nekozawa riu e se aproximou dela. Ryuu nada fez, ela não sabia o que fazer. E ficou mais paralisada com o que se seguiu. O loiro a abraçou. A cena durou poucos segundos, pois Tamaki logo apareceu na porta, o que fez Ryuu se afastar imediatamente de Nekozawa.

-- Ryuu-chan! Você está bem?

-- Estou, Tamaki-nii… Você deveria se preocupar com eles… – Ryuu apontou para os gêmeos.

-- Aaaaaaaaaah! Ryuu-chan! Você não pode fazer isso! – Tamaki pareceu mais desesperado.

-- Nós estamos bem, Tono. e.e" – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono. E realmente pareciam bem, com exceção do pouco sangue que lhes escorria da boca.

Sakura estava parada no mesmo lugar, fitando Ryuu. Parecia pensar em algo. Em algo que ninguém mais ali parecia ter em mente. E enquanto pensava, Mori se pôs ao lado dela. A jovem estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebeu.

-- Sakura-san? Está tudo bem? – Haruhi foi a primeira a notar o estado estático da amiga.

-- Sim, sim. – foi quando voltou o rosto para a amiga que notou Mori, corando e se afastando.

Mori pareceu perceber.

-- O que foi, Sakura-san?

-- Na-na-na-na-na-nada... – ela sentiu um fio de suor escorrer peças costas.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e foi para perto de Tamaki, que tentava inutilmente ser como um irmão mais velho.

-- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura-chan! – Hani apareceu, abraçado ao Usa-chan – Né, né. O que aconteceu aqui? o.o

-- Pelo visto, os gêmeos provocaram o irmão de Tamaki-senpai... -.-' Ele é bem esquentado, não?

-- Sim, sim. – Hani continuava alegre apesar de tudo.

-- Ryuu-san, eu posso perguntar algo? – Sakura se virou para a loira.

-- Nanda? – ela parecia desinteressada.

-- Você é uma menina? – Sakura não se preocupou com o que aquilo podia causar.

Ryuu paralisou. Como assim ela sabia? Ela só poderia saber pelos gêmeos, mas eles não ganhariam nada contando. Então por Umehito? Mas ele não tinha cara de quem faria isso… Tamaki. Não, era idiota demais. Talvez nem ele soubesse. Então…

-- Como...? – Ryuu queria saber como ela descobriu, mas não foi capaz de completar a frase.

-- Exatamente. Você é menina, Ryuu-san?

-- E… Eu… COMO É QUE É? O.O

-- Seu estado de choque confirma. Por que tenta esconder tanto isso?

Ninguém lá parecia respirar. A pergunta de Sakura era algo inimaginável. Até quem sabia estava perplexo.

-- Er… Sa… Sakura-san… Venha comigo, sim? – Ryuu a pegou pelo braço e saiu do cômodo.

-- O que foi isso agora? – Haruhi foi a primeira a falar.

-- Hehe, essa é nossa Sakura-san. – os gêmeos, já em pé, tinham um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Só ela poderia fazer uma pergunta assim.

-- Estão dizendo… Que ela está… Certa? e.e – ninguém acreditava naquilo.

-- SIIIM! \o\ /o/

A surpresa foi quase geral. Só Nekozawa que corou e Tamaki que pareceu entrar em pânico. Novamente.


	12. Bolo de pêssego

Sakura estava em pé no corredor, olhando para Ryuu, parecendo indiferente. Estava certa e sabia, apesar de ter feito questão de receber uma confirmação daquilo.

-- Ryuu-san, por que faz tanta questão de esconder isso?

-- Não viu aquele quarto, não? Até parece que gosto de coisas de menina ¬¬ Se todo mundo soubesse, eu seria obrigada ÀQUILO!

-- Tem razão. Mas nem todos se importam com isso. Só os…

-- MAS OS CLONES SIM! – Ryuu cortou a fala de Sakura, parecendo irritada.

-- Acalme-se… -.-' Eles são assim mesmo, Ryuu-san.

-- E eu tenho que sofrer por isso? Acho que não. ¬¬

-- Tudo bem… Tenho que concordar com você nisso…

-- E por que tinha que perguntar uma coisa dessas diante de tudo mundo? ¬¬

-- Hm, na verdade não tinha pensado nisso… o.o Acabou saindo =P

-- e.e' COMO ASSIM?!

Ryuu estava quase avançando em Sakura quando Tamaki interveio.

-- Ryuu-chan, agora que todo mundo sabe, você pode usar um vestido, né? – ele sorria bobamente.

A loira não teve dúvida. Caiu na voadora no irmão, fazendo-o rolar até o outro lado do quarto. Estava bastante irritada e precisava descontar isso. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de estar batendo nos outros mais do que o normal. Mas não ligava para isso. Não até ouvir a voz fria e calma que a fazia tremer.

-- Ryuu-san, pare de ser tão violenta. Vai acabar levando alguém para o hospital.

Ryuu o olhou de forma fria e sua voz saía levemente trêmula.

-- Isso é apenas resultado do que aqueles clones infelizes fizeram.

-- Certo, certo. Mas não seja tão cruel.

-- Não preciso que me diga o que fazer. – dito isso, ela se virou e foi embora. Queria apenas sair dali.

Os gêmeos logo apareceram na porta.

-- Sakura-san, como você soube?

-- Soube do que? – ela parecia indiferente à expressão extremamente curiosa deles.

-- Que a Chibi-chan era menina o.o

-- Na verdade eu não sabia. Foi quando parei para analisá-la de vestido que pensei em dar esse palpite.

-- Então você adivinhou…? e.e – eles pareciam não acreditar naquilo.

-- Exato. – e ela sorriu inocentemente. E então sua expressão mudou.

Os gêmeos deram os ombros e saíram dali rapidamente.

* * *

Ryuu andava pela casa, ainda irritada. Não sabia direito o que a irritara, mas não conseguia se acalmar. Precisava de algo que a distraísse. E logo. Foi então que sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. Quando se virou para ver o que era, pôde ver os gêmeos do outro lado do corredor, sorrindo como se achassem graça. Ela preferiu ignorar e continuou andando.

Não deu dois passos quando uma bola de meia a atingiu na cabeça, dessa vez indo parar a sua frente. Ela a pegou e arremessou de volta, mirando nos gêmeos. Eles pareceram comemorar algo com isso.

-- Ryuu-chibi-chan entrou na brincadeira! XD

"_Morram"_

Foi a única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar. Ainda vestia os restos do vestido rosa, mas era a única coisa que restara da "brincadeira" dos gêmeos. Largara o sapato e as fitas antes de arrastar Sakura para o corredor e tirara a maquiagem depois que se afastou de todos. A idéia inicial era ir para seu quarto, mas o desejo de se afastar era maior, o que acabou distanciando-a dele. Sentiu-se aliviada quando encontrou duas empregadas no caminho, carregando roupas limpas para os quartos. Ela procurou por algo que fosse seu, agradeceu e na primeira oportunidade, se trocou.

-- Bem melhor. Nada como minhas próprias roupas. – ela sorria satisfeita, andando calmamente para o jardim.

* * *

No quarto havia sobrado apenas Tamaki, Kyouya, Hani, Mori e Sakura. Nekozawa saíra há algum tempo, sem dizer nada e os gêmeos pouco depois dele, indo atrás de Ryuu. As meninas conversavam sobre algo, distraídas, enquanto Tamaki reclamava de sua irmã.

-- Por que ela tem que ser tão difícil? Um vestidinho lindo para ela não faria mal algum!

-- Ela é sua irmã, você deveria saber o que ela pensa. – Kyouya estava indiferente.

-- Tama-chan! Por que nunca nos contou que tinha uma irmã? – Hani parecia curioso.

-- Ela nunca foi para o Japão e achei que não a encontraríamos. E ela não gosta quando pessoas que ela desconhece sabem de sua existência. Foi isso que ela disse da última vez. – Tamaki parou de andar pelo quarto, em círculos, quando respondeu a Hani.

-- E por que não disse logo que ela era menina? ¬¬ - Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

-- Esqueci. – ele respondeu tão naturalmente que chegou a ser estranho.

A conversa foi interrompida pela risada de Sakura.

-- O que foi, Sakura-chan? – Hani foi rapidamente para junto da garota de cabelos castanhos rosados, parecendo curioso.

-- Estávamos conversando sobre o que aconteceu. Ryuu é mesmo diferente. – ela sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do rapaz.

Mori estava observando apenas. Só então reparou que nos últimos dias, Hani estava constantemente perto de Sakura, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia. E isso o fazia ficar constantemente perto dela. Não sabia se aquilo tinha algum significado, mas o incomodou de certa forma, o que lhe era estranho.

-- Sakura-san, nós já estamos no meio das férias já. Você citou há alguns dias que tinha algo em mente para o final – Haruhi, antes olhando para Hani, agora voltara a olhar para a amiga.

-- E tenho. – ela sorriu – Mas só vou contar na hora certa. – terminado de falar, ela se voltou para os outros – Agora… Por que não fazemos algo?

* * *

Nekozawa andava pelos corredores, trajando suas vestes habituais, atrás de Ryuu. Ficara preocupado com ela vendo-a tão violenta. Sabia que a garota não era das mais pacíficas, mas aquilo superou as expectativas. Olhava todos os quartos que podia e sempre lançava olhares às janelas, sem parar um momento de procurá-la.

* * *

Os gêmeos pareceram decepcionados quando Ryuu deu as costas e foi embora. Eles queriam tanto brincar com ela de algo divertido e quando acharam que conseguiriam, mesmo depois de terem apanhado, ela os decepcionou daquela forma. Mas não desistiriam só por isso. Iriam atrás dela novamente e teriam o que desejavam.

* * *

Sakura, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hani, Mori e Kyouya estavam na cozinha, discutindo algo. Sakura falava animadamente sobre algo que queria fazer. Queria cozinhar alguma coisa doce e gostosa. Não sabia muitas receitas que não fossem de sobremesas, o que a incomodava, principalmente quando perguntavam sobre "comida". Mas ela não se deixava abalar tão fácil.

Hani parecia mais animado conforme Sakura falava o que poderiam cozinhar.

-- Sakura-chan! E o que a gente vai fazer?

-- Então, podíamos fazer um bolo de pêssego que minha mãe me ensinou recentemente. Mas brigadeiro também é bom, apesar de eu não comer faz anos. Ela cismou com sobremesas simples nesses últimos meses, então não consigo pensar em nada mais majestoso. – ela pareceu sem graça ao pronunciar a última frase.

-- Não tem problema, Sakura-san. – Haruhi sorriu. Sentia-se bem melhor cozinhando algo que sabia. Como bolo de pêssegos.

A garota de cabelos castanhos-rosados abriu um sorriso largo, parecendo aliviada ao ouvir aquilo. Sua empolgação pareceu voltar em dobro.

-- Haruhi-san, me ajuda a separar os ingredientes?

-- Claro. =)

Ela se levantou e logo as duas estavam pondo milhares de coisas sobre a mesa. Os ingredientes, as travessas, tudo de que precisariam. Então Sakura parou por um momento, olhando cada um dos Hosts.

-- O que foi, Sakura-chan? – Hani foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-- Estou pensando. Vocês nunca devem ter cozinhado, isso me preocupa… Não vão nem saber separar os ovos…

-- Desde o começo estava pensando em fazer nós todos cozinharmos? – Tamaki pareceu entrar em pânico.

-- Só percebeu agora? – ela parecia não entender. Tinha deixado isso claro desde o começo?

-- Sakura-san. – Haruhi interrompeu seus pensamentos – Não tem nada faltando, eu acho. E… Tem certeza disso? Vamos levar o quádruplo de tempo. – ela lançou um rápido olhar a Tamaki quando terminou.

A outra riu.

-- Sim, tenho. Será divertido. Muito bem – ela voltou a se dirigir para todos presentes – Kyouya e Tamaki, massa. Mori, cobertura. Hani, você vai provar para ver se está bom. Haruhi, deixou o resto com você. Podem começar, vou atrás dos que faltam. – ela sorriu e saiu.

* * *

Sakura procurou pela casa toda sem sucesso. Parou para pensar, sentada no sofá da sala, quando ouviu passos perto da janela. Voltou o rosto para ver o que era, vendo apenas o topo de suas cabeças. O pouco que viu era o bastante para qualquer conclusão. Se os gêmeos estavam lá fora, andando discretamente, então Ryuu também estaria.

Ela se levantou e saiu para o jardim, olhando ao redor atrás das cabeças ruivas que avistou da janela. Não demorou muito até encontrá-las. Foi calmamente até seus donos, observando o que faziam. Mais em frente, conseguiu avistar Ryuu, deitada na grama despreocupadamente.

* * *

Ryuu olhava o céu, com a mente distante. Pensava no que aconteceu após a pergunta de Sakura, em como tinha respondido para ele. Aquilo a incomodava e o fato de incomodá-la incomodava mais ainda. Não sabia o motivo daquilo, o que era mais alguma coisa para incomodar. Então se sentou. Tinha coisa demais na cabeça, o que a incomodava também. Sentia-se tão incomodada com aquelas férias que estava pensando se não seria melhor sair da França até as aulas de seu irmão começarem. Pelo menos assim voltaria a sua vida normal.

* * *

Sakura cutucou Hikaru no ombro, assustando-o.

-- Sakura-san…? o.o O-o que faz aqui?

-- Queria saber se querem participar da nossa atividade culinária. – ela sorria.

-- Atividade culinária? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono, sem entender.

-- Vamos fazer bolo de pêssego.

-- O Tono… E todo o resto do Host…? – eles a olhavam sem acreditar.

-- Exato. =)

Eles começaram a rir, o que chamou a atenção de Ryuu. Ela rapidamente apareceu ao lado deles, séria.

-- O que fazem aqui? ¬¬

-- Ah, Ryuu-chibi-chan! \o/

-- Nani? ¬¬

Sakura apenas riu.

-- Sakura-san estava nos chamando para cozinhar. – começou Hikaru.

-- Você também vem? – completou Kaoru.

-- Eu prefiro morrer. – ela se virou e se afastou assim que terminou de falar.


	13. Capítulo Especial

Capítulo especiaaaal!! Que emoção *-* Eu fiquei tão empolgada escrevendo a fic desde que a Ryuu apareceu que resolvi fazer um especial. Hohohoho XD Então... Esse cap. é da Ryuu, da Sakura e da Haruhi só. As mulheres dominam Ò_ó Ushauhsauhsaushauhsuahsas. XD Enfim… Ele não tem link com a história. É mais para descontrair[?] Espero que aproveitem e gostem xP

* * *

-- Sabe, Ryuu-san. Seu irmão me impressiona.

-- E…? Impressiona qualquer um, Sakura-san.

-- Ele é bobo demais para a idade, não?

-- Você acha? ¬¬

-- Ah… Sakura-san, Ryuu-san… Não deveriam ser mais delicadas com o senpai?

-- Não. o.õ *resposta em uníssono de Sakura e Ryuu*

-- An… e.e'

-- Espero que o bolo daquele imbecil tenha ficado bom. Eu to com fome ¬¬

-- Paciência, Ryuu-san. Mas com Haruhi supervisionando, deve estar o.õ Aaaaaaaaaah! Por falar nisso, Haruhi-san. Rolou algo? *-*

-- Co… Como…? *Haruhi sem reação*

-- Você e o estúpido do meu irmão têm um caso?! O_O

-- Ah… N-não exatamente…

-- COMO ASSIM? O_O

-- B-bem… É q-que…

-- Ela gosta dele e ele dela. Fim. Não é tão difícil, Ryuu-san. o.õ

-- Me diz. Como alguém se apaixona pelo retardado do Tamaki-nii? ¬¬

-- Pergunta para quem se apaixonou o.o *Aponta para Haruhi*

-- E-eu vou embora… *Se vira para sair, mas é impedida por Ryuu*

-- Vai nada. Vou fazer lavagem cerebral em você. Talvez assim sua mente funcione direito.

*Sakura começa a rir*

-- Não, não, não! Eu estou bem x_x

-- Ta nada. Se não 'cê não ia ter se apaixonado pelo retarda do Tamaki-nii o.õ

*Sakura morrendo de rir*

-- Sakura-san! O_O

-- Morreu. o.o *Ryuu com cara de indiferente*

*Sakura cai na voadora em Ryuu*

-- Oe, oe! WTF?

-- Eu não morri ¬¬

-- Isso é bom ou não? XD

-- Eu vou chamar Nekozawa-senpai aqui ò_ó

-- Você não faria isso xP

-- Hohohohohohohohohoho *Risada do mal de Sakura*

-- É… Ela faria xP *Solta Haruhi e sai correndo*

-- Fugiu. o.o *Tira o celular do bolso e disca para alguém*

-- O que vai fazer, Sakura-san…?

-- *Ignora, falando no telefone* Isso, é baixinha, de cabelos longos, parece um garoto. Aham. Sim, cabelo enrolado. Isso. Irmã de Tamaki, olhos azuis, sem nada chamativo. Vestimentas masculinas. Sim, sim. Isso. Obrigada.

-- O que…? *Não consegue terminar de falar, pois ouve trotes* Cavalos? O_o

-- Não. É Ryuu sendo trazida ;D

-- ARGH! ME SOLTEM, SEUS ANIMAIS! ME PONHAM NO CHÃO, SEUS DESCEREBRADOS!

-- Pronto =) Muito obrigada, podem ir.

-- Eu mato você, Sakura ¬¬

-- Mata nada. E ele nem está aqui, então relaxe.

*Nekozawa aparece na porta*

-- Alguém me chamou? *Sorriso frio*

-- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiirc! *Sakura e Haruhi paralisam, pegas pelo susto*

-- SAI!! Ò_Ó *Voadora na direção dele, apenas para fechar a porta. Não dá certo, caindo sobre ele. Os dois rolam e somem*

-- Foram-se… '-' Que pena, agora não tem mais ninguém para nos divertir, Haruhi-san…

-- Vamos só ver como está o bolo... -.-'

-- Sim! \o/ *Sai, arrastando Haruhi pela mão*


	14. Rosa de vidro

Sakura voltou para a cozinha assim que convenceu os gêmeos a participarem da bagunça na cozinha para fazer o bolo. Quando chegou, parou na porta, assustada. A cozinha estava limpa, impecável. E todos faziam tudo direitinho.

-- Como… Como isso aconteceu? O_O

-- Ah, Sakura-san. – Haruhi sorriu e foi até ela – Foi difícil, acredite. – ela riu.

-- Eu imagino x) Que bom que conseguiu fazer com que eles não destruíssem a cozinha. – Sakura sorriu – E como está indo o bolo?

-- Quase pronto.

-- Que chato, não temos o que fazer. u.u – os gêmeos se viraram e saíram.

Então Ryuu apareceu pouco atrás deles, com alguns ovos na mão. _"Vingança!! Hahahahahahaha! =D"_

-- Ryuu-san, não faça isso! – os gêmeos ouviram a voz de Sakura e se viraram.

Nesse mesmo instante, Ryuu arremessou um ovo em cada um, acertando-os bem no meio do rosto. Um enorme sorriso de satisfação se abriu em seu rosto.

-- Ryuu-chan! Você não deveria fazer uma coisa dessas e – Tamaki pára de falar ao ouvir algo que se parece com um trovão. Volta o rosto para os gêmeos – Iiiiiiiiiirc! – afasta-se rapidamente, se escondendo atrás do forno.

Os gêmeos pareciam bastante irritados.

-- Agora você vai ver uma coisa, Chibi-chan.

-- Como nossa mente pode ser cruel…

-- Ui, medo... – Ryuu ria.

-- Já chega, vocês três! – Sakura se põe entre os gêmeos e Ryuu – Querem se espancar então que seja fora daqui u.ú

-- Kao-chan, Hika-chan. Não deveriam tomar banho? – Hani olhava inocentemente para os dois.

-- Ora, cale-se, Hani-senpai e.é – a resposta veio em uníssono.

-- Vão tomar banho, por favor. – foi a vez de Haruhi se manifestar.

Uma risada então foi ouvida próxima à janela. Uma risada que há muito tempo não era escutada. A risada de…

-- Renge?! O_O – o Host todo estava surpreso.

-- O que temos aqui? Conflitos internos, hohohohoho. Muito bom, devíamos filmar. As clientes adorariam…

Sakura a interrompeu.

-- Suma. ¬¬

-- E quem é você? Tenho uma vaga lembrança…

-- Sakura Higuchi, a nova Hostess.

-- Ora, ora. Entrou para o Clube? Que marav…

-- Su-ma.

-- Você não merece estar no Host Club com esse jeito rude u.ú

-- Renge-kun, pode se retirar? – Haruhi resolveu interferir.

Renge olhou feio para elas e saiu. Da mesma forma que apareceu.

Os gêmeos já não estavam mais lá.

* * *

-- Kaoru…

-- Sim, Hikaru?

-- O que você acha da Sakura junto do clube?

-- Não sei… Agora não me incomoda tanto estar perto dela… Acho que a ferida se fechou…

-- Que bom, Kaoru.

* * *

Ryuu havia saído da cozinha pouco depois da aparição de Renge. Ela agora andava pela casa, distraída, olhando pelas janelas. Não procurava nada em especial. Apenas queria sair do tumulto, afinal, já conseguira o que queria. Poder rir dos gêmeos, mesmo que pouco. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, enquanto sua mente trabalhava em uma forma de irritá-los mais.

* * *

Nekozawa voltava para a casa, já cansado de procurar Ryuu. Não a encontrara em lugar nenhum, então talvez ela já estivesse calma. E longe de problemas. Ele riu da idéia. Ryuu longe de problemas era… Vazio. _"Sim, vazio. Igual pareço agora…"_ Sentou-se no sofá da sala, no escuro mesmo, e ficou vendo o pôr-do-Sol que se aproximava. Gostava dessa hora, pois indicava a vinda da noite. Ficou lá um bom tempo, sozinho, olhando.

* * *

Sakura terminou de lavar a louça com Haruhi, o bolo sobre a mesa. Não tinham deixado ninguém comê-lo ainda. _"Só quando todos estiverem prontos"_, foi o que Sakura disse. E ninguém estaria pronto antes delas acabarem a louça.

-- Acho melhor tomarmos um banho antes de comer. Estamos cheirando a bolo. – Sakura riu.

-- Também acho. Não que o cheiro me incomode, mas é melhor mesmo, Sakura-san. – Haruhi riu também.

* * *

Kyouya estava em seu quarto, vendo alguma coisa no computador, quando alguém bateu à porta. Ele não se levantou da cama para atender.

-- Está aberta. Pode entrar. – e desviou o olhar para ver quem era – O que você quer, Tamaki?

-- Mamãe… Por que a Ryuu não consegue ser como Sakura-san ou Haruhi? E por que minha filhinha não gosta de passar o tempo comigo? ó.ò

"_Porque você é estúpido o suficiente para afastá-la ¬¬"_

-- Não sei, Tamaki. Se não tem nada útil a perguntar, poderia se retirar?

-- Mas… ó.ò

-- Mas…? – ele deixou o computador de lado e ficou olhando Tamaki com sua cara de cão sem dono.

-- A Ryuu é tão fria quanto os gêmeos! Ç.Ç

-- Então eles se darão bem. Ponto.

-- Mas é isso que me preocupa! Serão três demônios, mamãe! Ç.Ç

-- Deixe-os em paz e vá tomar um banho. – Kyouya terminou de falar e voltou a olhar alguma coisa no computador.

Tamaki viu que não conseguiria mais atenção e saiu.

* * *

Os gêmeos estavam em seu quarto, lendo alguma coisa juntos, quando ouviram um grito da janela. Hikaru, que estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o irmão, foi o primeiro a levantar, indo ver o que era.

-- Acho que Sakura-san está com problemas, Kaoru.

O mais novo se levantou e foi ver.

-- Melhor ir ajudá-la, não acha? Dá para saltar daqui, estamos no primeiro andar.

-- Eu sei. – Kaoru terminou de falar e fez o que o irmão disse. Logo corria pelo jardim até Sakura.

* * *

-- Ah, Kaoru-senpai… O que faz aqui…?

-- Eu e meu irmão ouvimos você gritar e vim ver o que era.

Ela sorriu, sem jeito.

-- Não é nada. Obrigada mesmo assim…

-- Vamos entrar então? – ele não notou que a perna de Sakura parecia arranhada.

-- Claro. – ela se levantou com cuidado.

Logo Mori e Hani apareceram.

-- Kao-chan! Sakura-chan! O que aconteceu? o.o – o loiro estava montado nas costas de Mori, que vinha correndo.

Sakura corou de leve e desviou o rosto.

* * *

"_Sakura-san está demorando, acho melhor ir atrás dela. Mas talvez ela volte logo… Vou terminar de ajeitar as coisas aqui no quarto então…"_

Haruhi olhava pela janela do quarto, observando a lua. Logo estava mexendo em algumas coisas pelo chão, quando alguém abriu a porta.

-- Ah, Ryuu-san.

-- Onde está Sakura-san?

-- Saiu para o jardim faz um tempo…

-- Obrigado. – terminado de falar, Ryuu fechou a porta e saiu.

* * *

Ryuu estava quase alcançando Sakura quando tropeçou em alguma coisa e deixou cair o que tinha em mãos. Eram fragmentos de uma rosa de vidro que Tamaki disse que o Host daria a Sakura quando ela fosse anunciada como Hostess, mas o loiro a quebrara recentemente. Ryuu, meio por obrigação, ia descobrir se alguém conseguiria consertar e pensou em Sakura. Infelizmente acabou machucando a garota, pois os fragmentos voaram para onde ela andava, fazendo-a cair e machucar a perna no vidro.

* * *

Sakura voltou para o quarto apoiada em Mori e Kaoru. Não conseguia andar direito apesar da perna não estar muito ferida e não haver vidro nenhum nos machucados. Mas ainda assim doía o suficiente.

Ela foi direto para o banheiro, deixando os rapazes esperando no quarto, enquanto Haruhi conversava com ela. Já tinha roupas separadas lá dentro, o que a reconfortou um pouco. Elas conversavam sobre coisas sem nexo entre si, parecendo animadas. Logo a perna de Sakura parou de doer e arder tanto, devido à limpeza.

* * *

Ryuu voltou correndo para a casa, mandando umas empregadas ao jardim para tirarem o vidro e se desculpar com seu irmão. Por mais que odiasse isso, serviria para discutir com alguém e distraí-la. E ela precisava muito disso. Mal pisou na sala, avistou Nekozawa no sofá. O capuz de sua veste escura e estranha estava abaixado, o que permitiu que a luz da lua refletisse em seu cabelo loiro e em seus olhos azuis.

Ela se distraiu olhando e nem percebeu que havia se aproximado. Estava parada ao lado dele, olhando cada detalhe de seu rosto, absorta em pensamentos. Tão avoada que se assustou mais do que o necessário quando Nekozawa voltou o rosto para ela.

-- Ryuu-san? O que foi? o.o

-- Aaaah! x_x Ah… Nada… Não… Não foi nada… xP

-- Que bom. – e ele sorriu. Ryuu sentiu seu coração dar um pulo no peito, como se fosse sair pela garganta a qualquer instante. Também sentiu o rosto esquentar, o que significava que estava vermelha.

-- E-eu já vou… – ela se virou para sair, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso. Ela virou o rosto para ele, sem entender, ficando cada vez mais vermelha – O… O que foi… Nekozawa-kun…?

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, a puxou mais para perto, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Isso fez o coração de Ryuu quase sair pela boca e seu rosto ferveu. Nekozawa, apesar de parecer calmo, também se sentia nervoso. Não era de seu feitio fazer o que fazia. Muito menos o que pretendia fazer.

Ela não se moveu. Não encontrava forças para se soltar daquele abraço acolhedor e quente que nunca imaginou receber. Nunca se viu querendo tanto ficar próxima de um rapaz por qualquer motivo que não a amizade. E isso a incomodava, ela só não sabia direito porque não incomodava tanto quanto imaginou que seria.

Então Nekozawa se afastou um pouco dela. Tinha posto uma mão delicadamente em seu rosto e agora a observava. Sem perceber, deu um sorriso discreto com o canto dos lábios. Ryuu estava imóvel. Mal respirava, mas ainda não tinha falta de ar. Não sabia o que fazer, o que a deixava de certa forma irritada. Então veio o que realmente a paralisou e lhe tomou todo o ar.


	15. Resultado

**No capítulo anterior…**

"Então Nekozawa se afastou um pouco dela. Tinha posto uma mão delicadamente em seu rosto e agora a observava. Sem perceber, deu um sorriso discreto com o canto dos lábios. Ryuu estava imóvel. Mal respirava, mas ainda não tinha falta de ar. Não sabia o que fazer, o que a deixava de certa forma irritada. Então veio o que realmente a paralisou e lhe tomou todo o ar."

* * *

Ryuu ficou irritada com aquilo. Ela só conseguia pensar em quanto aquilo fora impensado, ridículo e deveria ser evitado. "_Afinal, eu sou uma garota que sofre de problema de altura, passando por um momento confuso em minha vida e de que as pessoas não deviam se aproveitar!"_

Ela o encarava com fúria no olhar. Havia lhe dado um tapa realmente forte no rosto assim que o susto passou e ela conseguiu se afastar. Não conseguia entender por qual motivo ele havia feito aquilo.

Nekozawa não se moveu. Permaneceu com o rosto abaixado, cabisbaixo, com o cabelo impedindo Ryuu de ver seus olhos desde que ela reagiu. Seu silêncio era total. Nem sua respiração um tanto alterada fazia barulho. E essa falta de reação irritou mais Ryuu.

-- Você é tão desprezível… – a voz da garota não saía alta, mas saía fria e irritada. Ela fazia de tudo para não chorar também.

Ele não respondeu.

Percebendo que ele não reagiria, Ryuu girou sobre os calcanhares e disparou pela escada. Ignorou seu irmão mesmo quando quase o derrubou. Havia se esquecido completamente que precisava falar com ele sobre a rosa de vidro que estava, agora, no lixo. Já estava quase em seu quarto quando as lágrimas finalmente escorriam. Ela nem tentou secá-las. Agora pouco importava. Entrou, batendo a porta, e se jogou na cama.

* * *

O Host já estava na cozinha, comendo o bolo, quando perceberam a ausência de Ryuu.

-- Tamaki-senpai, onde está Ryuu-san? – Sakura foi a primeira a falar.

-- Ela deve estar no quarto. Passou correndo por mim na escada.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Talvez ela não estivesse se sentindo bem. Aproveitou que era a única que já tinha acabado de comer e se levantou, pegando um prato para Ryuu, deixando o próprio na pia.

-- Vou levar um pedaço para ela. – ela cortava um pedaço razoável do bolo enquanto falava. Pôs no prato, pegou um garfo e saiu.

* * *

Ryuu tinha a cara enfiada no travesseiro, já sem chorar. Fazia um tempo que as lágrimas tinham parado mas ela ainda estava bastante irritada. Fechava as mãos com força e mal conseguia respirar. Fora sempre assim. Quando ficava muito irritada, sua respiração falhava e suas mãos se fechavam com força involuntariamente, machucando-a no fim.

Só levantou o rosto quando alguém bateu na porta.

-- O que foi? – sua voz era pouco convidativa.

-- Ryuu-san…? Eu… Eu trouxe um pedaço de bolo… Se você quiser, claro… – Sakura sentiu-se insegura ao ouvir Ryuu.

-- Ah, Sakura-san… Tudo bem. Pode entrar. – ela se sentou na cama, relaxando um pouco. Pelo menos Sakura parecia ser inteligente, então não ficaria cutucando o ferimento.

Sakura abriu a porta, um pouco receosa, e entrou. Andou até Ryuu e se sentou na cama, ao lado da loira. Estendeu o bolo para ela com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ryuu pegou o prato, agradecendo, e logo começou a comer.

-- Ficou bom…

-- Que bom que gostou. Seu irmão ajudou a fazer. – ao ouvir o tom triste que saía da voz de Ryuu, Sakura sentiu um pouco de pena. Tinha compaixão, afinal. Deu um sorriso mais alegre, na esperança de alegrá-la também.

-- Tamaki-nii cozinhando? Haha… Essa foi boa. – Ryuu revirou os olhos e continuou comendo.

Sakura apenas a observava, tentando concluir porque ela estava tão para baixo.

* * *

Nekozawa levou algum tempo para reagir depois de Ryuu ter saído. Levantou-se do sofá e ajeitou a roupa. Ainda sentia arder onde Ryuu havia batido, mas preferiu ignorar. Saiu para o jardim, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Conversaria com ela quando se acalmasse.

* * *

O Host conversava animadamente na cozinha sobre diversos assuntos. Vez ou outra pediam a opinião de Mori e Kyouya, já que não eram muito de falar. Então Sakura tornou-se o centro da conversa.

-- Então, eu estava pensando em darmos algo a ela quando ela fosse apresentada oficialmente como uma Hostess. – Tamaki parecia animado.

-- E em que pensou, Tono? – os gêmeos não conseguiam imaginar Tamaki tendo uma boa idéia.

-- Uma rosa de vidro para ela.

-- Parece uma boa idéia. – Haruhi sorriu.

"_Aaaaaaaaaah! Ela é tão fofa! *-*"_ Tamaki olhava para Haruhi, um tanto encantado.

-- E onde a rosa está, Tamaki? – Kyouya o tirou de seus devaneios.

-- Com Ryuu-chan. – ele sorria bobamente.

-- Já era. – os gêmeos estavam inexpressivos. Vidro nas mãos de Ryuu, na opinião deles, era igual à destruição.

-- Ela é responsável. u.ú

-- Totalmente, Tono ¬¬

-- Pelo menos não está com vocês e.e

Os gêmeos riram.

-- Enfim, o que faremos agora? – Haruhi tentou mudar de assunto.

-- Podíamos ver o que Sakura-san tem em mente. Ela sempre tem as idéias. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

Mori desviou o olhar para onde Sakura estava, agora vazio. Ultimamente alguma coisa o incomodava bastante em relação a ela.

-- Vamos até ela então – Haruhi tinha acabado de levantar quando Sakura apareceu na porta.

-- Ela quem? o.o

-- Sakura-chan!! – Hani pulou diante da menina, sorrindo.

-- Oi, Hani-senpai… – ela não soube como reagir à euforia dele.

-- Estávamos falando de você.

-- Ah, é mesmo?

-- O que quer fazer? =)

-- Hm… Não sei. Estava pensando em sair e fazer compras. Quer ir junto, Haruhi-san? – ela sorriu para a morena.

-- Ah, claro. Vou sim, Sakura-san. – Haruhi sorriu de volta.

-- Ótimo! E vocês – ela apontou para os rapazes – façam algo de útil. Distraiam Ryuu, eu não sei. Mas nada de inutilidade u.ú

-- Sim, senhora. x) – os gêmeos pareciam achar graça de algo.

-- Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Eu e Takashi podemos ir também? Prometi levar alguma coisa para a família.

-- Claro, Hani-senpai. – ela acariciou os cabelos loiros dele – Vou me trocar e já vamos. – terminou de falar e saiu, com Haruhi logo atrás.

* * *

Ryuu deixou o prato no chão e tornou a se deitar. Ficou um tempo pensando na conversa com Sakura, fitando o teto.

"_-- Algo está chateando você, Ryuu-san?_

_-- Não. Eu estou bem._

_-- Mas me parece um tanto… Triste._

_-- Triste, huh? Talvez…_

_-- Se quiser, pode me contar o que houve._

_-- Não tenho certeza, mas posso dizer que briguei com alguém importante._

_-- Isso acontece… Você supera. =) Deixe a poeira baixar e converse com a pessoa._

_-- É… Vou fazer isso sim._

_-- Vou voltar para junto dos outros. Se quiser descer._

_-- Vou já._

_Sakura saiu pouco depois"_

* * *

Sakura escolheu um de seus vestidos preferidos. Era de um tom entre lilás e rosa-bebê, de alça, até o joelho, leve, justo só no busto. Prendeu o cabelo em uma maria-chiquinha e uma sandália roxa de tiras. Haruhi preferiu vestir uma camiseta simples e rosa, junto de uma jeans.

Uma vez prontas, saíram. Estavam quase na escada quando Sakura se lembrou de algo.

-- Vamos ver se Ryuu-san quer ir junto! – ela sorriu e foi até a porta correspondente.

Bateu algumas vezes antes de receber uma resposta.

-- Ryuu-san, gostaria de sair comigo e Haruhi-san? – ela sorria.

-- Sair? E para que? o.õ

-- Vamos fazer compras. Hani e Mori-senpai vão conosco.

-- Compras? e.e

-- É o.o

-- Prefiro dormir, obrigada.

-- Tem certeza? Vai ser divertido! E você pode se distrair, então não fica remoendo o que está incomodando!

-- Tudo bem ¬¬ Eu vou ¬¬ Mas só para você calar a boca.

-- VIVA!!

* * *

As três estavam na porta, esperando Mori e Hani aparecerem. Ryuu trajava as mesmas roupas de sempre, afinal, estava indo meio contra a própria vontade. Quando eles apareceram, Hani saltou das costas de Mori e foi correndo até Sakura, pulando em seu colo. Ela o pegou, sorrindo.

-- Agora podemos ir =)

* * *

Tamaki sentia-se eufórico. Finalmente sua irmã estava saindo com meninas para programas femininos. Os gêmeos, por outro lado, não gostaram da ausência de Ryuu. Sem ela, não tinham com quem se divertirem.


	16. Compras

Sakura parecia animada, assim como Hani. Eram os mais empolgados dos cinco, sendo Mori e Ryuu os menos. Mori era o responsável pelas sacolas, Ryuu tinha que ficar atenta para não se separar do grupo e Hani, junto de Sakura e Haruhi, escolhiam o que seria comprado.

Passaram a tarde toda ocupados gastando dinheiro, ignorando completamente os apelos de Ryuu para pararem com a tortura ou de Haruhi para que voltassem porque já tinham comprado o suficiente.

-- Já dissemos que se precisar de algo, basta pedir, Haruhi-san. – Sakura tentava convencê-la a parar de pedir para voltarem.

-- Não precisa, Sakura-san. Mas já está ficando tarde, devíamos voltar.

-- Que droga, vocês! Por que não voltamos logo?! – Ryuu já estava irritada daquela tarde "divertida".

-- Mas eu ainda não comprei todos meus doces! – Hani fez uma expressão chorosa para Ryuu.

-- Você só come, pelo amor de Deus! – Ryuu o empurrou para perto de Sakura – Acabem logo isso.

Mori concordou com a cabeça.

-- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos terminar logo. Tente não se perder, Ryuu-san. – Sakura sorriu e voltou a olhar as lojas.

* * *

Tamaki não parava quieto. Ver sua irmã saindo para fazer compras era algo com que ele apenas sonhava. Os gêmeos também acharam impressionante ela ter ido junto, mas apenas viam isso como algo que poderiam usar contra ela depois. Kyouya estava no sofá da sala, ignorando completamente a euforia de Tamaki.

* * *

Nekozawa estava em seu quarto, se trocando. Já era bem tarde e eles ainda não tinham voltado, o que o preocupava. Em especial a respeito de Ryuu. Sentia-se mal pelo que fizera antes e queria se desculpar. Precisava se desculpar.

* * *

Sakura finalmente se cansou de fazer compras e resolveu que era hora de voltar. Hani rapidamente concordou, porque não queria ficar sozinho ali.

-- Finalmente! – Ryuu pareceu feliz com aquilo e logo todos voltavam para o carro.

Mori deixou as compras entre ele e a janela. Hani sentou-se ao seu lado e as meninas no banco diante deles, Sakura de frente para o moreno, com Haruhi ao seu lado e Ryuu na janela.

-- A maioria disso aí é presente, não é? – Ryuu olhava um tanto descrente em relação à quantidade de coisas que tinham sido compradas.

-- É sim. Meus pais já foram a vários lugares, mas nunca à França. Então comprei algumas coisas para eles. Tem vária para mim e outras para o resto da família. – Sakura falava com naturalidade. Das compras que estavam lá, a maioria era dela.

Hani parecia agitado. Tinha comprado e comido vários doces diferentes e isso o deixava bastante feliz. Haruhi, por sua vez, tinha comprado pouca coisa. Uma lembrança para seu pai, uma ou outra para si, e uma rosa de vidro para repor a que deveria estar com Ryuu se fosse preciso.

Comprou este último na presença de Mori somente. Os outros estavam mais a frente na hora, o que foi a oportunidade perfeita. Ele não perguntou nada, pois sabia o que ela pensara na hora, o que facilitava as coisas.

Logo estavam de volta a casa, Tamaki esperando na porta. Ele tinha um enorme e bobo sorriso no rosto. Quando viu Ryuu descer, foi correndo até ela.

-- E então, Ryuu-chan! O que achou de fazer compras com Sakura-san e Haruhi?

-- Um saco. – ela respondeu sem emoção nenhuma e continuou andando, largando seu irmão descrente onde estava.

Haruhi parou ao lado dele.

-- Ela era a menos empolgada, senpai. E você deveria saber que ela não tinha interesse nisso desde o começo.

Sakura logo estava com eles.

-- Isso é verdade. Acho que ela foi mais para me fazer parar de pedir. – ela riu e foi para dentro.

Logo todos já tinham entrado, inclusive Tamaki.

-- Ryuu-chibi-chan! – os gêmeos rapidamente apareceram no meio da sala – Comprou muitos vestidinhos rosas? – eles riram.

-- Ah, morram. – ela respondeu da mesma forma que respondera para Tamaki e foi para seu quarto.

-- Hm… Parece que tem algo incomodando nossa Chibi-chan. – eles ficaram olhando a escada, parecendo pensar.

Sakura suspirou. Então não tinha conseguido fazê-la esquecer o que a incomodava.

-- Bom, melhor irmos dormir. Está tarde. – Sakura pegou suas compras e foi para o quarto.

-- Eu ajudo. – Mori logo estava ao lado dela, estendendo a mão.

-- Ah, claro… – Sakura corou – Obrigada, Mori-senpai…

Ele pegou a maioria das compras dela e subiu, com ela logo atrás.

* * *

Os dias passaram rápido. Logo faltavam apenas uma semana para o fim das férias.

Ryuu estava deitada no jardim, olhando o céu, com a mente distante. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido com Nekozawa. E pensava nisso todo dia.

* * *

"_Ryuu estava entrando em seu quarto quando alguém a segurou pelo ombro. Ela se virou para ver quem era, sentindo uma fúria crescente ao reconhecer o rosto._

_-- O que foi? – sua voz saía fria._

_-- Eu queria me desculpar, Ryuu-san._

_-- Pelo que? Pelo que fez? Por ter brincado comigo daquela forma? Ou por ser um completo idiota?_

_-- Pelo que fiz com você. Sei que não devia, mas…_

_-- Mas o que? – ela o olhava, séria._

_-- Mas não consegui me impedir._

_-- E por que? Agora vai dizer que acabou…_

_Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar._

_-- Sim. Vou dizer._

_-- Ah, não me faça rir! – ela se soltou dele e entrou no quarto._

_Ele entrou atrás, fechando a porta._

_-- Vai embora. – ela se jogou na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro._

_-- Então diga que me desculpa._

_Ela se sentou, encarando-o._

_-- Por que deveria?_

_-- Não sei._

_-- Então saia. Não vou dizer._

_Ele viu que não conseguiria mais do que aquilo, saindo do quarto em seguida."_

* * *

Sakura se aproximou dela com cuidado.

-- Ryuu-san?

-- O que foi? – Ryuu desviou o olhar para ela.

-- Posso lhe perguntar algo? – Sakura se sentou ao lado da pequena.

-- Pode. Se vou responder é outra história.

-- Você está chateada com alguém do Host?

-- Se fosse, eu já tinha quebrado a cara da pessoa. – Ryuu voltou a olhar o céu.

-- Então… É por causa de Nekozawa-senpai?

Ryuu corou, o que fez Sakura soltar uma risadinha.

-- Tudo bem. Pra que veio aqui? – Ryuu se sentou, parecendo incomodada.

-- Acalma-se. – Sakura sorria – Eu vim ajudar você.

-- Ah, não me faça… – ela parou ao perceber o que estava prestes a falar – E como pretende fazer isso?

-- Você gosta dele, não é? Basta descobrir se ele também gosta de você.

-- Até parece. – ela revirou os olhos – E você? Sai ganhando em que?

-- Não sei – Sakura deu os ombros.

-- Certo, e está me ajudando por que?

-- Porque… Estou na mesma situação, quase…

Então Ryuu parou para pensar. Eram duas garotas sofrendo por causa de um sentimento estranho e que incomodava. Pelo menos no momento. Então qual era o problema em mudar aquilo? Talvez desse certo…

-- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer um acordo. – Ryuu olhava a grama quando falou.

-- Qual? – Sakura parecia interessada.

-- Ajuda mútua. E vamos pôr Haruhi nisso. Ela pode ajudar.

-- Tem razão… Haruhi seria de ótima ajuda. Vou chamá-la. – a morena se levantou e voltou para dentro.

* * *

Haruhi estava na sala, conversando com os demais, quando Sakura pareceu e a chamou.

-- O que foi, Sakura-san? o.o

-- Pode vir no jardim um momento? =P

-- Ah, claro. – ela se levantou e foi com a amiga até Ryuu.

-- Precisamos da sua ajuda.

-- Em que? Olá, Ryuu-san.

Ryuu apenas desviou o olhar para ela, esperando as duas se sentarem. Sakura logo começou a explicar para Haruhi o que tinha conversado com a loira.

-- Ajudo, claro. Então… Deixe-me ver. Primeiro temos que saber sobre Nekozawa-senpai. E depois vemos o que faremos sobre Mori-senpai. É isso?

-- Oe, oe! Espera aí! Você – Ryuu apontou para Sakura – Se apaixonou pelo altão lá?

-- Foi… – Sakura corou.

Ryuu começou a rir.

-- O que foi, Ryuu-san? – Haruhi estranhou.

-- Ele não ta sempre com o baixinho lá? O maníaco por doces? Tem certeza que vai dar certo?

-- Daremos um jeito. Daremos. – Haruhi sorriu. Queria ajudar a amiga.

-- Espero… – a voz de Sakura saiu um sussurro.

* * *

Mori estava com Hani no quarto, olhando-o enquanto ele parecia procurar alguma coisa.

-- O que foi, Mitsukuni?

-- Eu preciso achar! Prometi a Sakura-chan que ia achar! Cadê? Takashiiii! Ç.Ç

-- O que está procurando?

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Achei! Achei! Eu achei, Takashi! – ele sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo, segurando alguma coisa em mãos. Não deixava Mori ver o que tinha encontrado.

-- Que bom.

-- Vamos, vamos! Sakura-chan está esperando! – Hani o puxava pela mão, saindo do quarto.

Mori foi com ele.

* * *

As três conversavam sobre alguma coisa, quando Hani apareceu correndo, com Mori, vindo calmamente atrás.

-- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, eu achei! Achei o que você queria! – ele parou ao lado dela, sorrindo e os olhinhos brilhando.

Sakura sorriu de volta.

-- Obrigada, Hani-senpai. – e acariciou os cabelos loiros do rapaz, que sorria satisfeito.


	17. Resposta

Sakura guardou a entrega de Hani na mala, onde ninguém poderia ver. Quando estivesse sozinha, olharia com cuidado. Sabia que Hani tinha se dedicado inteiramente a procurar aquilo, então não poderia demorar muito. Mas até que conseguisse, se preocuparia com o plano.

Desceu até a cozinha, onde as outras duas estavam, e sorriu para elas. Pelo que percebeu, alguma conversa estava em andamento.

-- Sobre o que falavam? – ela se sentou.

-- O que vamos fazer hoje. – Haruhi foi a primeira a falar.

-- Nekozawa-senpai? – Sakura pareceu curiosa, mas tinha um olhar de quem já sabia.

-- É… – Ryuu pareceu se incomodar com aquilo.

-- Isso é bastante simples – começou Sakura – Ele normalmente está sozinho, então basta abordá-lo corretamente. Posso fazer isso se necessário.

-- Acho que é o melhor. Ryuu e eu veremos sobre Mori. – Haruhi pareceu satisfeita.

-- Como? – Ryuu não acreditou que era tão simples.

-- Mas com Mori vai ser mais complicado. Teremos que ser pacientes. – Haruhi franziu a sobrancelha.

-- Concordo… Mas acho que alguma coisa boa sai disso. – Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

-- Não acham que é cedo, literalmente, para qualquer coisa? – Ryuu fez uma boa observação. Tirando os empregados, elas eram as únicas acordadas – Não são nem dez da manhã!

-- Estou acostumada a esse horário. – Sakura deu os ombros.

Haruhi concordou.

-- Então, devemos começar acho… Depois do café da manhã é melhor, não? – Haruhi olhou para as outras.

As duas concordaram.

* * *

Tamaki acordou pouco depois das onze. Sentia-se cansado demais por algum motivo. Talvez a idéia de que logo mais as férias acabariam causasse isso. Mas não ligou. Trocou-se rapidamente e desceu, encontrando as meninas na sala.

-- Bom dia! – ele sorria.

-- Bom dia, Tamaki-senpai! – Sakura e Haruhi sorriram de volta.

Ryuu apenas revirou os olhos.

* * *

Mori e Hani ainda dormiam quando alguém bateu na porta. O moreno foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, indo atender.

-- Bom dia. – a empregada sorriu – O café da manhã está pronto.

Mori assentiu com a cabeça, fechando a porta assim que ela foi embora.

Trocou de roupa calmamente, esperando que Hani acordasse. Não aconteceu, então ele decidiu trocá-lo e carregá-lo até a cozinha. Uma vez que tivesse deixado o loiro pronto, pegou-o no colo e saiu.

* * *

Sakura percebeu Mori descendo e voltou o rosto para ele. Sorriu ao ver Hani em seus braços, sem perceber que corara de leve. Sua voz saiu baixa o suficiente para não acordar Hani.

-- Bom dia.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e se aproximou. Estendeu Hani, que ainda dormia, para ela.

-- Por favor.

Sakura o pegou no colo, deixando-o com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Mori agradeceu e foi para a cozinha. Haruhi e Ryuu apenas olhavam.

-- Não acho que vai ser difícil. – Ryuu olhava distraída pela janela quando comentou.

-- Eu concordo. Ele escolheu você para cuidar de Hani, sendo que estávamos mais perto. – Haruhi olhava para Sakura, que corou.

-- O-o-o-o-o-o que… – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não conseguia falar direito.

Então as três ficaram em silêncio, vendo Hani dormir. Sakura passava de leve a mão pelo cabelo loiro do rapaz. Parecia cantarolar algo baixinho.

* * *

Kyouya logo apareceu na cozinha, passando direto pela sala. Nem percebera as garotas ou Hani lá.

Sentou-se na ponta da mesa, logo começando a comer.

-- Não estão faltam Hani-senpai e os gêmeos? – Tamaki foi o primeiro a comentar.

-- Sim. Onde está Hani-senpai? – Kyouya se virou para Mori, que apontou para a porta que dava para a sala.

Logo os gêmeos entraram.

-- Bom dia. – a expressão deles era de indiferença.

* * *

Hani logo acordou.

-- Bom dia, Hani-senpai. – Sakura sorriu e sua voz saía baixa.

-- Ah! Bom dia, Sakura-chan! – Hani sorriu de volta, parecendo alegre.

-- Dormiu bem?

-- Aham, aham! – ele estava bastante animado – Onde está Takashi?

-- Foi para a cozinha. Deve estar tomando café da manhã. – Sakura se levantou, ainda com o loiro no colo e foi até a cozinha.

* * *

Ela apareceu na porta, procurando por Mori. Tamaki, vendo a cena de Sakura com Hani nos braços, pareceu se exaltar mais do que devia.

-- Que cena linda! Parecem até uma mãe com seu filho! Só falta Mori-senpai do lado para parecerem uma família!

Ryuu estava por perto e não pensou duas vezes antes de cair na voadora em seu irmão.

-- BAKA!! OLHA O QUE TA FALANDO! NÃO SAIA ESPALHANDO SEUS DELÍRIOS ASSIM!

Sakura sentiu-se corar por um instante, mas logo começou a rir de Ryuu e Tamaki.

-- Takashi, Takashi! – Hani olhou para o primo, sorrindo.

-- Bom dia, Mitsukuni. – ele levantou e foi até Sakura, pegando Hani.

-- Sakura-chan já comeu? – Hani, agora no colo de Mori, olhava curioso a jovem.

-- Já sim – ela sorria – Eu, Ryuu-san e Haruhi-san acordamos meio cedo…

-- Então Sakura-chan não vai ficar aqui? – ele fez uma expressão triste.

-- É… Bom… Se você insiste… – ela não sabia como reagir aquilo.

Hani sorriu. Seu sorriso era largo e parecia extremamente feliz.

-- Muito bem. – Tamaki havia se recuperado do golpe – Mori, arranje uma cadeira para nossa bela acompanhante!

Mori assentiu e mostrou uma cadeira ao lado de onde estava sentado. Hani não saiu do colo do moreno em momento algum. Sakura apenas se sentou, olhando nervosa pela janela.

-- O que foi, Sakura-san? – Kyouya foi o primeiro a notar o estado da jovem.

Ryuu estava plantada próxima ao irmão, pronta para fazer alguma coisa no caso de ele delirar novamente e envolvendo Sakura e Mori.

-- Não é nada – ela se apressou em responder e sorriu sem jeito.

* * *

Haruhi percebeu a demora das duas e resolveu ir até a cozinha.

-- Ué, vai comer de novo, Sakura-san? – ela estranhou o fato de Sakura estar à mesa.

-- Junte-se a nós, minha querida Haruhi! Sente-se ao... – Tamaki se levantou e foi rapidamente até ela.

-- Não, obrigada. – ela o evitou e foi se sentar próxima aos gêmeos.

* * *

Nekozawa estava no quarto, jogado na cama, cansado demais para levantar. Ainda não tinha conseguido se desculpar com Ryuu, mesmo tendo tentado diversas vezes. Pensava na última vez que tentara.

* * *

"_Nekozawa estava na sala, olhando pela janela. Não tinha o que fazer longe do clube de Magia Negra. Não havia quem quisesse comprar seus bonecos. Então viu Ryuu passando._

_-- Ryuu-san! – ele se levantou e foi até ela._

_-- O que? – a voz dela saía fria – Vai tentar pedir desculpas de novo? Já disse que não vou._

_-- E por que não?_

_-- Porque o que você fez não tem desculpa!_

_-- Ryuu-san…! – mas ela já havia disparado escada acima"_

* * *

Logo todos haviam acabado de comer e estavam em uma mesa no jardim, conversando. Sakura parecia livre do nervosismo de antes e falava mais com Ryuu e Haruhi, juntamente de Hani, do que com os demais. Então Hani puxou a manga da roupa da garota de leve e falou de forma que só ela ouvisse.

-- Sakura-chan. Você já viu o que eu dei a você?

-- Ainda não, Hani-senpai – ela respondeu da mesma forma – Vou olhar quando tiver tempo. – ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu de volta.

-- Né, Sakura-chan! Takashi é dedicado ao que gosta.

Sakura riu e acariciou o cabelo loiro do rapaz.

-- Que bom, Hani-senpai.

* * *

Nekozawa olhava Ryuu conversando da janela. Estava muito claro e ele odiava aquilo. Dessa forma não podia sair. Teria de esperar o pôr-do-Sol e isso o frustrava. Mas continuou na cama, sentado, olhando pela janela. Esperaria se era preciso, o importante era conseguir se desculpar.

* * *

Sakura se levantou, dizendo que voltaria logo. Foi para dentro da casa, olhando vez ou outra para a janela de Nekozawa. Tinha-o avistado do jardim e decidiu que era a melhor hora para isso. Haruhi já estava avisada de que deveria deixar o celular ligado, sem interromper a ligação.

Sakura planejou tudo em segundos. Assim que viu Nekozawa, discou para o celular de Haruhi, fazendo sinal para que ela mantivesse a ligação. Iria falar com Nekozawa e queria que Ryuu escutasse tudo. Haruhi concordou e deixou o celular com o fone, usando um e Ryuu o outro.

Então a garota de cabelos morenos e rosados bateu na porta do quarto. Esperou que ele abrisse.

-- Nekozawa-senpai, eu… Poderia falar com você um momento…? – ela estava um pouco desconfortável com toda aquela escuridão, a luz do Sol mal entrando pela janela.

-- Ah, claro… Pode sim, Sakura-san. – ele deu espaço para ela passar.

-- Obrigada – ela sorriu e entrou – Bem… É sobre… Sobre Ryuu-san…

Ele ficou desconcertado com aquilo.

-- O que tem a irmã de Suou-sama?

-- Eu queria saber… – ela franziu o cenho – O que…

-- …Penso dela…? – ele completou a frase.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

-- Sabe… Eu fiquei curiosa sobre isso… Vocês parecem se dar melhor do que qualquer outro, entende? Digo… Sua relação com ela é mais fácil do que a dela com outra pessoa… Ou até mesmo… Você e outras pessoas… – ela hesitou nesse último pedaço.

-- Hm… O que espera de resposta…?

-- Você… Ama… A Ryuu-san…? – ela falava com cuidado, como se pudesse quebrar uma tensão delicada que tinha se instalado.

Ele engoliu em seco e confirmou com a cabeça.

-- Nekozawa-senpai… Está escuro… Poderia… Verbalizar? – foi uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas ela precisava fazer Ryuu ouvir a resposta.

-- Eu… Eu disse que está certa… Eu… Eu a amo. – ele corou e virou o rosto. Por mais escuro que estivesse, ele queria evitar que Sakura visse aquilo a todo custo.

Sakura suspirou aliviada, sorrindo para ele.

-- Obrigada. Se houver algo que posso fazer em troca…

-- Não, não. O que eu preciso depende só dela. – ele foi até a porta e a abriu.

Sakura se levantou e saiu, agradecendo pelo tempo. Quando estava longe o suficiente, tirou o celular do bolso, falando com as duas.

-- É isso aí. O sentimento é recíproco. Só vai dar certo se Ryuu-san fizer o que precisa. – e desligou, já saindo para o jardim.

* * *

Haruhi e Ryuu ouviam atentamente a conversa. A cada palavra, Ryuu sentia seu coração pular e o peito apertar. E quando ouviu a resposta final, sentiu que seu coração sairia pela garganta. O rosto ficou vermelho em instantes e ela se levantou rapidamente quando Sakura desligou.

* * *

Sakura voltou para a mesa quando Ryuu já não estava mais lá.

-- Onde está Ryuu-san? – ela parecia estranhar.

-- Disse que tinha um assunto a resolver – Haruhi olhava sem entender. Era para as duas terem se encontrado no caminho.

* * *

Ryuu estava do outro lado do jardim, próximo de onde o avião tinha pousado no começo das férias. Estava sentada no chão mesmo, encolhida e abraçando as próprias pernas. Não sentia que ia chorar, mas sentia-se nervosa a ponto de.

Não conseguia crer no que tinha escutado. Ficou imaginando a cena de Sakura conversando aquilo com ele.

"_O que eu preciso depende só dela"_

Essa frase ficava ecoando em sua cabeça. E com ela, pensamentos eram formados. Uma linha lógica de coisas que tinham passado desordenadas por sua mente e que tinha acontecido. Tudo agora tinha mais sentido.

"_Então é isso… Ele… Eu… O que está acontecendo…? Então ele só fez aquilo porque… E o que fiz de volta? Não sei por qual motivo ele ainda tenta… Eu nem teria começado… Mas o que vou fazer daqui para frente?"_

Ela pôs o rosto entre as pernas, sentindo algumas lágrimas rolarem. Secou-as o mais rápido que conseguiu e se levantou. Era melhor ficar no quarto do que lá. Foi distraída para o seu quarto, com a cabeça rodando de tantas coisas que passavam. Não estava acostumada a pensar tanto. E muito menos sobre aquilo.

Então parou diante da porta. Tinha algo lá. Um presente, era o que parecia. Pegou e viu o cartão.

_Para Ryuu._

Não conhecia aquela letra. Na verdade, só conhecia a letra de seu irmão dos integrantes do Host, e tinha certeza de que não fora ele quem deixou aquilo. Com o pacote pequeno e fino em mãos, entrou no quarto e abriu.


	18. Sentimento

Ryuu estava jogada na cama, o pacote ainda fechado ao seu lado. Não ia abri-lo. Não queria abri-lo. Antes disso, precisava falar com Nekozawa. Sim, iria falar com ele. Pelo menos assim que seu corpo achasse forças para se levantar e sua cabeça parasse de rodar tanto. Então alguém bateu na porta.

-- Quem é? – sua voz estava mais fraca do que deveria.

-- Ryuu-chan? – ela reconheceu a voz de seu irmão, com a preocupação escorrendo pelas palavras.

-- Vai embora. Não quero falar com você agora. Na verdade, vou sair daqui sempre que você vier com visitas.

-- Ryuu-chan… Aconteceu alguma coisa…?

-- Aconteceu. Você e seu clubinho idiota acabaram com minhas férias.

-- Ryuu-chan…

Ela não o deixou terminar a frase.

-- Vá. Embora. – sua voz saiu séria.

Tamaki achou melhor obedecer e saiu. Pouco depois Nekozawa apareceu. Bateu algumas vezes na porta, até que Ryuu respondeu mal humorada.

-- Quem é? ¬¬

-- Ryuu-san? S-sou eu… – ele hesitou.

-- Ne… Nekozawa-kun? – ela se surpreendeu e pulou da cama, indo abrir a porta – O que faz aqui?

Ele não respondeu.

-- Eu… – ela continuou, olhando para o chão – Eu queria… Pedir desculpas…

Ele se surpreendeu com aquilo.

-- Como?

-- Você ouviu. – ela estava ficando vermelha. Tentando evitar que ele visse, se virou e tornou a ir para a cama, afundando a cara no travesseiro.

* * *

Sakura continuou no jardim, conversando com Haruhi. Parecia preocupada com algo. Com Ryuu. Hani então resolveu desviar a conversa.

-- Sakura-chan? – ele olhava sorridente para ela – Por que não olha o que eu entreguei?

-- É… Agora parece uma boa hora. – Sakura se levantou, com Haruhi e Hani logo atrás, indo para o quarto.

Assim que entrou, foi para onde estava sua mala. Abriu-a e pegou o que Hani tinha entregado. Era um pacote prata, não muito pequeno. Ela o abriu com cuidado, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Hani já não estava mais lá. Saíra ao sentir um cheiro de doce vindo da cozinha.

Sakura hesitou quando ia tirá-lo da embalagem. Manteve na embalagem prata por um momento.

-- O que foi, Sakura-san? – Haruhi não entendeu.

-- Eu… Preciso saber se não há ninguém vindo – ela lançou um olhar à porta.

Notando isso, Haruhi a fechou e tornou a se virar para Sakura.

-- Obrigada. – Sakura sorriu sem jeito e se sentou na cama.

Olhou novamente o pacote. Uma hora teria que tirar de lá. E a hora era, ao que parecia, naquele momento. Respirou fundo e tirou. Havia pedido a Hani apenas alguma coisa que fosse de Mori, mas que ele não sentisse muita falta, que não fosse de suma importância. Assim poderia guardar de lembrança. Nesse momento, Hani tinha se lembrado do clube de kendô.

Era a antiga espada de bambu que Mori usava. Ou parte dela. Sakura olhava para aquilo, encantada. Aquele pedaço de espada de bambu, antes usada por Mori no clube de kendô.

Haruhi sorriu. Aquele era um momento especial para a amiga e não ia interferir.

* * *

Ryuu continuava jogada na cama, mas agora Nekozawa estava sentado ao seu lado. A porta, felizmente para eles, estava fechada. O loiro acariciava os cabelos da pequena, ambos com um discreto sorriso no rosto. A garota havia pegado no sono poucos minutos depois de Nekozawa começar a acalmá-la. Ele apenas observava, sem deixar de mexer nos cabelos dela.

Logo ele acabou ficando sonolento também, deitando-se ao lado dela, um braço em torno da pequena, a outra mão em seu cabelo. Em pouco tempo, acabou dormindo ali, abraçado àquela garota que conhecera no início das férias e que havia conseguido, no mesmo pouco tempo, encantá-lo a ponto de fazer com que se apaixonasse.

Mal sabia que o mesmo se passava na mente da jovem, quando consciente, em relação a ele. Se soubesse, provavelmente ficaria mais feliz do que se sentia naquele momento. Uma felicidade misturada a tranqüilidade. E da qual ambos desfrutavam, sem imaginar o quanto aquilo os mudaria.

* * *

Sakura agora estava deitada na cama, o bambu ao seu lado. Olhava o teto, distraída. Haruhi já não estava mais lá. Tinha dito que iria voltar ao jardim. Então sua tranqüilidade foi interrompida por batidas na porta, mesmo que esta estivesse aberta.

* * *

Mori notou a saída de Hani e foi atrás, sem se deixar ver. Quando Hani se desviou do caminho das meninas, Mori acabou curioso sobre o que estava se passando. Olhou o que o primo estava fazendo e logo foi atrás das outras. Parou um pouco distante delas, esperando. Quando Haruhi saiu, indo na direção contrária a que estava, ele resolveu se aproximar.

Bateu na porta, indiferente ao fato dela estar aberta.

-- Mo-Mori-senpai? – Sakura se assustou ao vê-lo na porta. Esperava que fosse qualquer um, menos ele. Por instinto talvez, ou reflexo, segurou firme a espada ao seu lado.

-- Foi Mitsukuni? – ele desviou o olhar a mão da jovem.

Ela sentia seu coração saindo pela garganta.

-- F-foi…

Ele sorriu de canto. Estava satisfeito por saber o que Hani havia procurado com tanto vigor e por qual motivo havia recusado sua ajuda.

-- Mo-Mori-senpai… – ela tremia de leve e tentava inutilmente controlar isso.

-- O que foi, Sakura-san? – ele pareceu sair de seus devaneios.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas logo tornou a fechá-la. Então, numa velocidade que não achava ser capaz naquele momento, levantou e foi até o rapaz de praticamente dois metros. Abraçou-o com força, com algumas lágrimas rolando pela face.

No início ele se surpreendeu, mas logo a abraçou de volta. Sua mente então se desviou de qualquer coisa lá. Mantinha-se presa à Sakura. Por qual motivo se incomodava tanto com o fato de Hani passar muito tempo com a jovem, o obrigando a ficar constantemente perto dela? Por qual razão só conseguia abraçá-la, além de Hani? Não fazia isso com Haruhi ou qualquer outra pessoa. Então por que Sakura?

* * *

Hani terminou de comer o bolo e foi para o quarto de Sakura. Tinha comido o bolo de chocolate inteiro, mas não se importava. Foi saltitante e parou de repente ao ver o primo com um par de braços femininos o envolvendo. Sorriu, mais feliz do que antes, e se virou, indo embora. Sabia que daquela vez não seria como no primeiro dia, quando o primo abraçou Sakura apenas para que ela se acalmasse e não tornasse a bater no pequeno. Não, dessa vez tinha sentimento entre eles. Um sentimento que logo viu ser recíproco.


	19. Felicidade

Ryuu acordou, mas não queria levantar. Sentia-se bem como estava, sentia-se confortável. Foi aí que notou Nekozawa. Sentiu o rosto ferver quando percebeu como estavam. E pouco depois ele acordou. Ao ver que ela também estava acordada, sorriu.

-- Dormiu bem, Ryuu-san?

-- Pode… Pode chamar só de Ryuu… E dormi, sim…

Ela sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas.

-- Que bom. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

Ela deitou de costas, olhando o teto. Ele apenas observava. E logo notou que a loira parecia incomodada com algo, o que o preocupou.

-- O que foi, Ryuu?

-- Não é nada… – ela virou o rosto – Só tive um sonho ruim…

-- Mas você disse que…

-- É, eu sei. – ela o cortou – Porque foi algo que sonhei bem no começo. – ela franziu a sobrancelha – Fora isso, dormi bem.

-- E por que não diz o que aconteceu?

-- Porque é… Vergonhoso.

* * *

Sakura não conseguiu soltá-lo. E Mori também não fez menção de soltá-la. E então Sakura agiu por impulso. Levantou o rosto para ele e logo tinha os lábios próximos ao do rapaz. Pôs uma mão em seu pescoço e logo estava beijando-o.

Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas pouco depois reagiu. Manteve os braços em torno de Sakura, a mente mais clara agora. Fechara os olhos calmamente e, mesmo sem saber o motivo direito, retribuía o gesto da garota.

* * *

Hani voltou para o jardim, encontrando Haruhi no caminho. Sorriu para ela.

-- Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Sakura-chan gosta de Takashi, né?

Haruhi acariciou o cabelo de Hani.

-- Sim, Hani-senpai. Ela gosta, sim. – ela sorriu de volta.

-- Que bom. Porque Takashi também gosta dela. Mas acho que ele ainda não percebeu.

Haruhi riu.

* * *

Nekozawa já havia levantado. Olhava o quarto de Ryuu, um tanto distraído. Não percebeu que a garota parecia olhar algo. Ela tinha um pacote em mãos e olhava para as letras escritas. _Para Ryuu._

Ela abriu o pacote e viu que era um CD. Estranhou. Não tinha nada escrito. Não tinha o nome das músicas e nem quem havia mandado. Pegou o rádio e colocou o CD. Logo começou a tocar uma música lenta, parecia romântica.

Nekozawa se virou para ela, sem entender. Ela tentou parar a música, mas não conseguiu. Ele olhava sem entender, enquanto ela quase quebrava o rádio. E finalmente a música parou.

-- O que foi isso, Ryuu?

-- Não sei… Recebi esse CD mais cedo e queria saber o que tinha nele.

Ele riu.

-- Essa música é bonita.

-- Não acho. – ela guardou o CD de volta na caixa – Não gosto de músicas assim.

-- Aquela é uma de minhas preferidas. – ele sentou na cama – Mas realmente, seria estranho se gostasse. – ele riu de novo.

* * *

Sakura estão afastou seu rosto do de Mori. Estava vermelha e não sabia o que fazer. Mori por outro lado, estava pensativo.

"_Mitsukuni sabia disso o tempo todo… Ele percebeu antes… Tudo isso… Que agora…"_ Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

-- Mori-senpai… – Sakura parecia insegura – Eu… Desculpe por isso…

Ele não disse nada.

-- Eu… – ela continuou falando, olhando para o chão – Eu amo você…

Mori ficou sem reação. Aquilo era sério?

-- Desculpe… Acho que eu… Não deveria falar as coisas assim… Tão de repente…

-- Tudo bem. – ele olhava de forma carinhosa para ela.

* * *

Ryuu e Nekozawa tinham saído do quarto da garota e agora iam para sala. Mas então ele lembrou que estava com seus trajes do Clube de Magia Negra e pediu para pararem em seu quarto para que pudesse trocar de roupa.

Ele estava tirando o traje e aproveitou para trocar de roupa. Ryuu estava olhando ao redor quando pousou os olhos no rapaz bem na hora em que ele estava tirando a camisa. Ela corou instantaneamente e desviou o olhar. Ele notou e estranhou.

-- O que foi, Ryuu?

-- N-nada…

Ele riu.

-- Lembrou de algo?

-- É… Meu sonho…

-- Interessante. Por que não me conta?

-- Já disse. É vergonhoso.

Ele riu de novo. Então se sentou ao lado dela na cama e passou os braços em torno da garota. Isso só a fez corar mais. Então ele pôs uma mão no rosto da pequena e aproximou-se mais dela.

-- U… Umehito-kun…? – ela sentia o coração quase saindo da boca.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas tocou os lábios da loirinha com os seus, começando a beijá-la. Sentia o coração acelerando, mas não ligou. Em pouco tempo estavam deitados na cama, ela por cima. Ryuu agia por instinto.

Passava a mão pelas costas dele, sentindo cada detalhe, das costelas até a bacia. Isso fez o rapaz tremer. Então ela desceu a boca até o pescoço do loiro, beijando-o do pescoço até o umbigo. Isso fez o loiro gemer. De alguma forma, ela estava gostando disso. Dele vermelho e gemendo.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na cama, olhando pela janela. Mori estava sentado atrás dela, com os braços em torno de sua cintura. Finalmente percebera. Ele a amava. E isso não poderia negar. Não a essa altura do campeonato. Ela sorria, tranqüila, com a cabeça apoiada no peito do moreno, os braços sobre os dele.

Sentia-se melhor do que nunca naquele momento. Finalmente conseguira dizer a ele como se sentia. E recebeu a resposta que menos esperava. O rapaz demonstrou que o sentimento era recíproco. Isso a deixou em um estado de felicidade… Rosa.

* * *

O Host já havia voltado para dentro da casa, sem ninguém se importando com a ausência de Mori ou Sakura. Ou até mesmo de Ryuu. Estavam na sala, Tamaki, Haruhi e Kyouya em um sofá. Os gêmeos e Hani em outro. Conversavam animadamente, enquanto comiam bolo de chocolate com morangos. Então Haruhi se levantou, com pouco menos de um quarto de bolo em um prato, dizendo que levaria para Ryuu. Hani levantou também, com mais um pouco de bolo, para Sakura e Mori.

* * *

Haruhi parou diante da porta, mas hesitou na hora de bater. Ouviu alguma coisa vindo do quarto e resolveu deixar o bolo na porta. Bateu três vezes, deixou o bolo diante da porta e saiu correndo.

* * *

Hani bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura. Estava quieto mas ele sabia que estavam lá. Pouco depois, Sakura apareceu para atender.

-- Ah, Hani-senpai! – ela sorriu.

-- Eu trouxe bolo! – ele sorriu de volta, estendendo o bolo para ela – Mas… Eu também queria comer… Acho que podemos dividir em três… Mas eu quero o morango e não podemos dividir o morango…

Sakura o interrompeu.

-- Hani-senpai, podemos comer os três. E pode ficar com o morango.

-- Mesmo? – os olhos do pequeno brilharam.

-- Mitsukuni. – a voz de Mori foi ouvida.

Hani entrou no quarto, olhando curioso para o primo.

-- Obrigado. – o moreno sorria.


	20. Tempo

Haruhi logo estava de volta na sala. Sentou onde estava antes de sair e esperou que perguntassem alguma coisa. Mas não veio, o que a aliviou. Respirou fundo e procurou saber do que conversavam.

* * *

Hani pôs o bolo sobre a cômoda e desceu para pegar pratos e talheres. E pouco depois estava de volta. Dividiu o bolo, pegando o maior pedaço e o morango para si, e entregou os outros para Sakura e o primo. Sentou na cama e logo começou a comer, parecendo bastante alegre.

-- Está bem feliz, Hani-senpai. O que aconteceu? – Sakura estava sentada próxima a janela, comendo também.

Mori estava próximo a ela, apenas acompanhando a conversa enquanto comia.

-- Não, não. – o loiro sorria – Não foi nada, Sakura-chan!

* * *

Ryuu estava deitada na cama, olhando enquanto Nekozawa ajeitava o cabelo, indo até a porta ver quem batera. Quando a abriu, não viu ninguém no corredor. Estava quase voltando para dentro quando viu o bolo.

-- Ryuu, acho que é para nós dois…

Ela levantou e foi até ele.

-- O que? – ela viu o bolo, os pratos e os talheres.

-- Com fome? – ele sorriu, pegando o bolo.

-- Até que sim…

-- Ótimo! Vamos comer! – ele entrou, as coisas na mão.

Ryuu foi atrás. Esperou que ele cortasse o bolo e lhe entregasse. Não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, então se limitou a fitar a cortina que cobria a janela. Sua mente vagava pelo que tinha acontecido, pelo que ela tinha feito. _"Foi como no sonho, no fim das contas…"_

Ele então lhe deu um pedaço do bolo, apenas observando o semblante pensativo da pequena. Tinha uma vaga noção do que se passava na cabeça dela, o que o confortava de alguma forma. Pegou um pedaço do bolo para si e começou a comer.

* * *

As férias estavam acabando. Aquilo entristeceu Sakura. Depois da cerimônia de formatura, não sabia quando conseguiria ver Mori. Quanto tempo aquilo iria durar? Por quanto mais ela teria aquela paz? Por quanto mais teria Mori? Aquilo a perturbava. E quanto mais tentava não pensar naquilo, mais aquilo vinha em sua mente.

Então ela acabou de comer. Suspirou. _"Uma hora tem que acabar, não é…?"_

Mori percebeu a tristeza disfarçada no rosto dela.

-- O que foi, Sakura…?

Ela corou de leve. Era a primeira vez que ele deixava a formalidade de lado.

-- Não é nada… – ela sorriu. Era um sorriso triste e aquilo era óbvio, mas ela não conseguia sorrir melhor que aquilo.

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela.

-- Pare de pensar.

Aquela frase inicialmente pareceu meio sem sentido, mas ela logo entendeu. Ele havia percebido que eram os pensamentos que surgiam em sua mente que a entristeciam. Ela sentiu-se bem com aquilo. E seu sorriso agora parecia mais alegre.

-- Né, né. – Hani pegou as coisas e levantou – Eu vou levar isso lá para a cozinha. Sakura-chan, Takashi. – sorriu e saiu.

Sakura ficou fitando a porta. _"Quando voltarmos para o avião… Depois da cerimônia… É todo tempo que me resta… São dois anos de diferença, afinal…"_

-- Sakura. – a voz dele a tirou à força de seus pensamentos.

Ela voltou o rosto para ele. Agora ele estava sentado na cama, a observando. Ela percebeu que ele parecia preocupado.

-- Não é nada, não se preocupe… Eu estou bem. – ela voltou a olhar pela janela.

-- Não. – ele se levantou e foi até ela, a abraçando.

Ela se surpreendeu e levou algum tempo para reagir. Mas quando conseguiu, ela se levantou, virando-se para o rapaz, e o abraçou de volta. Procurava esconder o rosto, assim ele não teria no que basear sua preocupação. Mas logo uma lágrima escorreu pela face da jovem.

Ele não fez nada, apenas mexia no cabelo dela de forma carinhosa. Sabia que ela logo falaria o que julgasse necessário. E então ele percebeu que ela levantou o rosto.

-- Só mais alguns dias e o ano acaba… E então você vai se formar, não é…?

Ele entendeu o motivo dela estar preocupada.

-- E são dois anos até que eu me forme também… Não vou mais ver você… Não… – e então foi interrompida. Não com palavras, com um sorriso.

Mori sorriu. Era aquilo que a incomodava tanto. Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso. Hani tinha escrito o endereço e o telefone do moreno e o mandara escolher alguém para entregar. No começo Mori não entendeu, mas agora sabia o motivo daquilo. Não havia opção, Hani queria que aquilo fosse parar com Sakura.

Ela soltou o rapaz e pegou o papel. Desdobrou com cuidado e reconheceu a letra de Hani. Aquilo a acalmou. _Telefone e endereço de Takashi =)_

Ela sorriu. O pequeno tinha pensado em tudo. Ela tornou a dobrar o papel e o guardou no bolso. Tornando a abraçar o rapaz, ela perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-- Tenho autorização para aparecer quando quiser…?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Se ela não estivesse olhando para ele, não teria percebido a resposta.

* * *

Ryuu terminou de comer, deixando o prato no colo. Ainda pensava em algo quando Nekozawa falou com ela.

-- O que foi, Ryuu?

-- Não é nada. Só estava pensando em umas coisas.

-- Arrependida, por acaso? – talvez tivesse perguntado de forma muito direta, mas queria saber o que a incomodava tanto.

-- Não é bem isso… É só que isso parece tão pouco comigo…

Ele riu.

-- Eu digo o mesmo. – ele sorriu – Pare de se preocupar com isso.

-- Meio difícil.

-- Se quiser, podemos fingir que nunca aconteceu.

-- É o melhor mesmo. – ela franziu o cenho.

Ele riu de novo. Então se levantou e terminou de se trocar.

-- Quer fazer alguma coisa agora? – ele se virou para ela quando estava pronto.

-- Quero. Temos que levar isso para a cozinha também. – ela pegou os pratos e o resto do bolo e se levantou. Logo estava no corredor indo para a cozinha, com o loiro logo atrás.

Chegou na cozinha e deixou as coisas na pia. Não sabia o que queria fazer, mas qualquer coisa fora daquele quarto estava bom. Olhou pela janela e viu o Sol se pondo. Isso fez com que pensasse em algo.

-- Vamos dar uma volta. Não tem tanta luz assim lá fora.

Ele olhou pela janela e concordou.

Então saíram. Andavam pelo jardim, ambos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, olhando o pôr-do-Sol. Aquilo de alguma forma acalmava a mente inquieta da garota. Foi aí que algo a surpreendeu. Ele havia passado um braço em torno dela e agora a abraçava. Continuava olhando o Sol sumindo no horizonte. Ela olhou para ele e então apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, olhando o Sol também.

* * *

Sakura e Mori agora estavam descendo para a sala. Todo o Host estava lá, o que fez Sakura ficar um pouco nervosa, mas Mori pareceu não ligar. Continuou andando sem soltar a mão da garota e se sentou no sofá próximo, ela ao seu lado.

Kyouya estava sentado em uma das poltronas, olhando alguma coisa em seu computador. Hani estava sentado no mesmo sofá do primo. Haruhi estava com os gêmeos no outro, enquanto Tamaki estava na poltrona diante de Kyouya.

Conversavam animadamente sobre o que fariam no tempo que restava das férias, assunto que já não incomodava Sakura. E então o telefone da garota tocou.

-- Desculpem… Eu vou atender rapidinho. – e se levantou, tomando um pouco de distância.

Uma voz alegre e feminina do outro lado da linha começou a falar antes mesmo de Sakura dizer qualquer coisa.

-- Filhinha! E como estão suas férias? Eu queria falar com você antes, mas tivemos uns problemas, você sabe.

-- Mãe, eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar tanto…

-- E os biscoitinhos que fiz? Estavam bons?

-- Isso foi no começo das férias…

-- Quer dizer que estavam tão repugnantes que você nem se lembra? – ela pareceu preocupada.

-- Não foi isso que eu disse… Eu só não esperava que você pudesse se lembrar deles ainda… – Sakura não conseguia acreditar no ânimo da mãe.

-- Então estavam gostosos? Que bom! Chame seus amigos quando quiser para virem aqui! Só me avise antes, assim vou poder fazer muitas coisas gostosas para eles!

-- Mãe, que horas são aí…?

-- Ah… Aqui é madrugada… Por que? – a mãe pareceu não entender o propósito da pergunta.

-- Madrugada?! Vá dormir! – Sakura ficou imaginando quanto café a mãe tomara.

-- Mas ainda é cedo…

-- Vá dormir, mamãe! – como assim "cedo"? Sakura realmente não conseguia entender sua mãe.

-- Tudo bem, tudo bem… Mas me ligue quando forem voltar. Quero preparar tudo para quando você chegar!

-- Falarei… Agora durma um pouco…

A mãe pareceu concordar e desligou. Sakura guardou o celular em seguida e tornou a se juntar ao grupo.


	21. Fim de Férias

Era último dia de férias e logo deveriam voltar. No dia seguinte haveria a cerimônia de formatura de Hani e Mori. Sakura e Haruhi estavam arrumando a mala enquanto conversavam sobre a idéia de Sakura.

-- Não me importo muito se me vêem como garoto, Sakura-san…

-- Mas eu me importo. Você é linda Haruhi! E Tamaki-senpai ficaria louco com isso. – ela começou a rir – O que seria muito engraçado!

Haruhi riu um pouco daquilo.

-- Mas vou vestir o que? Na formatura de Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai poderemos vestir algo diferente do uniforme, mas creio que seria melhor se usássemos algo mais organizado.

-- Certo… – Sakura parou de mexer parou de mexer em suas coisas – Espere aí. – terminando de falar, a jovem saiu.

* * *

Sakura bateu algumas vezes na porta do quarto de Tamaki. Quando obteve resposta, foi de um loiro com o peito descoberto.

-- Ah, Sakura-san! – ele sorriu e deu espaço para ela entrar – Entre, entre. Qual o problema, querida?

-- Queria saber o que tem em mente para amanhã… – ela entrou e ficou em pé, procurando um lugar em meio à zona de roupas onde pudesse se sentar.

-- Hahaha…! Desculpe a bagunça… Não sou acostumado a fazer tudo isso, sabe…? – Tamaki ficou sem jeito ao perceber Sakura ainda em pé – E sobre amanhã, você diz a cerimônia de formatura?

-- Exato. – Sakura havia arrumado umas roupas, conseguindo um espaço na cama para sentar – Queria saber como devemos nos vestir.

-- O uniforme, não? – Tamaki pareceu estranhar.

-- Estava pensando em algo diferente. Algo que lembrasse o uniforme, mas fosse diferente. Sem deixar, claro, de ser um tanto uniforme, padrão.

-- Hahaha. Definitivamente você pensou em tudo, Sakura-san! Pensou em mais algo? – ele sorria divertidamente.

-- Em escolher as roupas de todos. Se ninguém for contra, claro… – ela ficou meio sem jeito com o comentário que fez.

-- Oh! Claro, claro! Não tenho nada contra! Vamos reunir todos e ver o que acham, Sakura-san! – ele a pegou pela mão e começou a sair.

-- E-espere! Trate de pôr uma blusa! Não quero que pensem coisas erradas. – ela se soltou e foi pegar uma camisa sobre a cama.

Ele ficou parado próximo à porta, parecendo não entender.

-- Você… Não entendeu…? – ela deu a camisa a ele, sem crer quando ele negou.

-- Algum problema? – ele se vestia ao perguntar.

-- Não. Nada, nada. Vamos. – ela saiu.

Tamaki foi em seguida.

-- Vou chamar Haruhi. Chame os outros. – Sakura ia em direção a seu quarto.

* * *

Quando todos estavam na sala, Sakura explicou sua idéia.

-- Sei que não vão querer carregar suas malas pela casa, então só resta, talvez, eu passar de quarto em quarto, não?

Hikaru sorriu estranho.

-- Você expôs a idéia ao Tono, não? Mas uma idéia tão simples e rápida… Demorou tanto para nos chamar. O que fizeram de interessante? – Sakura então notou um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu de volta do mesmo jeito, falando em tom de brincadeira.

-- Você não quer saber.

-- De santa só tem o rosto. – Hikaru riu.

-- Digo o mesmo de você, Hikaru-senpai.

Os dois riram, deixando os colegas sem entender.

-- Etto… Sakura-san?

Sakura se virou para o dono da voz.

-- Ah! Diga, Tamaki-senpai. – ela sorriu.

-- Quando você pretende começar?

-- Agora! Vou começar pela Haruhi. – e sorriu para a amiga.

* * *

Sakura revirara todo o quarto quando achou o que queria: seus vestidos personalizados.

-- Prove enquanto eu vejo o que os demais vão usar. – ela deu os vestidos a Haruhi e saiu.

* * *

Primeiro passou no quarto de Kyouya por ser o mais perto. Bateu algumas vezes, sem obter resposta.

-- Kyouya-senpai? Você está aí?

Silêncio.

-- Er… Eu vou entrar, ok? – e, um tanto receosa, entrou no quarto.

Não achou ninguém no quarto, que por sinal estava impressionantemente estava impecavelmente arrumado. Estranhou, mas resolveu esperar um pouco, ficando em pé, próxima à porta. O moreno logo apareceu, com o peito descoberto, uma toalha nos ombros e sem óculos.

-- Ah, Sakura-san. Desculpe, estava no banho.

-- A-ah, não. – ela sentiu-se corar – Eu que peço desculpas… Entrei sem permissão…

-- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, como se fosse testá-la – Você sempre terá permissão.

- Bom, senhor Organização. Vamos ver suas roupas. – ela então caminhou mais para dentro do quarto.

Ele ficou imóvel, vendo-a andar pelo quarto atrás do que queria.

-- Já sei! Poderia… – ela se virou para Kyouya quando começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois o mesmo a abraçou, o que a espantou.

Silêncio.

-- Etto… Kyouya-senpai… – Sakura não sabia como reagir.

Ele nada respondeu. Tudo que fez puxá-la para cama, uma vez que estavam extremamente próximos da mesma. Sakura caiu deitada, com Kyouya por cima, os rostos próximos. Ela sentiu um rubor crescendo, mas não se sentia nervosa, não estava encabulada, não tinha o coração batendo. Não. Tudo que queria era empurrá-lo e gritar com ele por sua atitude impensada. Mas seu corpo não tinha forças.

-- Ky-Kyouya-senpai… O-o que… – ela foi impedida de terminar.

Kyouya havia tocado seus lábios com os próprios, beijando-a. Ela ficou sem reação.

* * *

Kaoru estava sentado na cama, olhando pela janela, distraído. Estava tão desligado do que ocorria que não notou quando o irmão se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

-- Kaoru… – o gêmeo começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos do outro.

-- Hikaru. – ele se virou para o irmão e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro – Eu amo você.

Hikaru retribuiu o abraço e sorriu.

-- Que bom, Kaoru. – ele ainda acariciava o irmão e sentia arrepios por causa da respiração do outro em seu pescoço.

Kaoru levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos daquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre o apoiara nas horas difíceis e sempre compartilhara da felicidade. Delicadamente pôs sua mão no rosto de Hikaru e ficou acariciando. Pouco depois aproximou seu rosto. O outro nada fez. Era a mesma cena de antes.

Kaoru então estava tão próximo que era como se suas respirações fossem penas uma. Seus lábios quase se tocando. Então Hikaru se manifestou.

-- Eu também amo você. – e o beijou.

Era um beijo doce e envolvendo e o mais novo se sentiu seguro e protegido mais do que nunca. Não queria soltar o irmão. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto uma hora, mas não se importou. E foi assim que adormeceu. Envolvido nos braços de Hikaru, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os braços em torno de sua cintura. E as lágrimas escorrendo.

* * *

Ryuu dormia em seu quarto. Era meio da tarde e ela estava exausta. As férias foram cansativas, graças à cabeça oca de seu irmão em levar aquele clube estranho para a França. E sem aviso prévio. Dormiu bem e tranqüila. Não teve sonhos estranhos. Não sonhou com nenhum loiro, não se sentiu ferida com a idéia de não vê-lo mais.

* * *

Nekozawa estava em seu quarto, parecendo pensativo. Pensava em quanto tinha aproveitado aquelas férias fora do país. Em quanto tinha sido bom conhecer a irmã de Suou. Em quanto sentiria falta dela. Em quanto seria ruim não vê-la. Era a mesma dor de quando não conseguia se aproximar de sua irmã. Exatamente a mesma…

* * *

Sakura já tinha escolhido roupas para todos, exceto os gêmeos. Quando estava prestes a bater na porta, alguém a abriu.

-- Ah, Sakura-san. Agora não é uma boa idéia. – era Hikaru quem atendera a porta.

-- Por que? – ela pareceu não entender.

-- Kaoru está dormindo. – ele sorriu – Eu estava indo buscar algo para ele comer quando acordar.

Ela espiou o quarto por cima do ombro do ruivo.

-- Volto mais tarde então. – ela sorriu e se virou, voltando para o próprio quarto.

* * *

Haruhi estava sentada na cama, olhando o teto, pensativa. Então Sakura chegou, interrompendo sua mente confusa.

-- Já escolheu um, Haruhi? – ela sorria.

-- Já sim, Sakura-san! – a morena sorriu de volta e pegou um dos vestidos – Este aqui.

Sakura ficou empolgada e começou a falar do quanto aquele vestido ficaria perfeito na outra.


	22. Vôo de Volta

Eram as últimas horas daquele fim de férias. Todas as malas, em todos os quartos estavam arrumadas. No dia seguinte partiriam de volta para o Japão. No dia seguinte atravessariam o oceano para voltarem ao colégio. E então o pessoal do terceiro ano estaria oficialmente fora do Colégio Particular Ouran.

Mas isso não significava que Mori e Hani estariam fora do clube. Eles sempre estariam lá quando pudessem. Ainda seriam anfitriões e isso era algo que alegrava a todos. O Host não acabaria mesmo que todos seus integrantes se formassem. Aos poucos eles se afastariam daquela escola, mas novos anfitriões surgiriam. E por gerações o Host estaria lá. Por gerações e gerações…

O céu negro cobria tudo. Não havia uma só luz acesa, uma só pessoa acordada. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente. E nenhum deles estava tendo sonhos que os perturbassem. Todos estavam felizes. E isso deixava o ar mais leve. Mais fácil de respirar, também.

O dia então amanheceu. Quem acordou primeiro foi Kaoru e pouco depois seu irmão. E então Ryuu, seguida de Haruhi e Sakura, Mori e Hani, Tamaki, Kyouya e por fim Nekozawa. Estavam todos tomando café da manhã quando uma empregada apareceu na porta e falou algo para a mais nova da família. Algo que a empalideceu.

-- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? POR QUE NÃO ME DISSERAM ANTES? – e então ela começou a esbravejar coisas em francês.

-- O que foi, Ryuu-chan? – Tamaki quem perguntou.

-- Estou sendo transferida para o colégio de vocês. – ela revirou os olhos.

-- Ryuu-chibi-chan vai para o Ouran! – os gêmeos pareciam satisfeitos.

O vôo foi tranqüilo e saiu um pouco atrasado devido à urgência de Ryuu em arrumar as malas. Colocou praticamente tudo que tinha no armário e pegou o que julgou necessário. Nada mais, nada menos.

Mori, Hani e Sakura foram sentados próximos. Hikaru e Kaoru grudaram em Ryuu para provocá-la. Nekozawa sentou-se longe de todos os outros. Haruhi, Tamaki e Kyouya sentaram juntos.

Hani parecia extremamente feliz vendo Mori e Sakura dormindo no avião. O moreno tinha o braço em torno da cintura da garota, que apoiava a cabeça em seu peito e tinha uma mão enlaçada com a do outro. Ambos tinham um sorriso sereno no rosto.

Hikaru e Kaoru estavam distraídos provocando Ryuu. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Ryuu estava quase voando na jugular deles. E isso só os fazia rir mais. Muito mais.

Nekozawa apenas observava a todos. Sentiu-se feliz quando soube que Ryuu iria para o Ouran, mas não podia demonstrar. Aquilo não era muito ele. E não mostraria esse lado fraco. Já havia mostrado uma vez e era suficiente.

Kyouya fazia alguma coisa em seu laptop, concentrado. Tão concentrado que não percebeu como aconteceu aquilo bem na sua frente. Quando levantou os olhos da tela, ficou completamente sem reação.

Tamaki e Haruhi estavam se beijando.

O loiro estava completamente vermelho, enquanto a garota parecia extremamente calma. Quem tomara a iniciativa fora ela, por maior que fosse o nervosismo. Tinha falado disso uma vez com Sakura quando estavam sozinhas. _"Acho que você quem tem que tomar a iniciativa. O loiro não vai descobrir tão cedo que está apaixonado por você"_

E ela estava certa. Haruhi notou naquele momento. Tamaki demorou um pouco para reagir, mas logo a beijava de volta. Percebeu naquele momento que não via Haruhi como filha. Para ele, Haruhi era o amor de sua vida. E demorou demais para notar isso. Mas não sei arrependia. Não… Arrependimento era algo que não existia…


	23. O Fim

O pouso foi tranqüilo, assim como o vôo. Ou melhor, o vôo em parte. Chegaram na casa dos Suou, animados. Sakura sentia-se renovada e animada. Mori agora era alguém que falava um pouco mais. Algo mínimo, mas era um progresso. Hani continuava o mesmo, assim como Kyouya e Nekozawa. Tamaki e Haruhi finalmente se assumiram como casal, Hikaru e Kaoru estavam mais unidos do que nunca.

Assim que chegaram, a mãe de Sakura apareceu.

-- Filhinha! – ela correu em direção a menina e a abraçou com força.

-- Oi, mãe. – Sakura sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

-- Como foi a viagem, meu amor?

-- Ótima. – ela pareceu sincera.

Então a mãe lançou um olhar ao moreno de dois metros.

-- E ele?

Sakura desviou o olhar para ver quem era o alvo da conversa e corou de leve ao notar.

-- O… O que tem o Takashi…?

-- Como vocês estão? Depois das férias, já são um casal? – a mãe estava empolgada com a história.

Mori finalmente notou o olhar das duas nele e sorriu, se aproximando.

-- Faça um bom ano no colégio. – ele afagou o cabelo dela, passando o braço em sua cintura em seguida.

-- Bobão. Eu vou fazer. Não vou deixar me tirarem da sala A. – ela riu e desviou o olhar à mãe para responder, mas não teve tempo.

-- Que lindo! Ai, meu pai do céu! Que cena tocante! – a mãe de Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos e parecia extremamente emocionada.

-- Mãe, por favor… Menos. – Sakura parecia constrangida.

Os outros, vendo a cena, apenas riram.

-- A mãe de Sakura-san é realmente bastante alegre. – Haruhi sorriu.

-- Pois é. – Tamaki sorriu também.

A mãe de Sakura continuava empolgada, o que constrangia a garota, mas não arrancava nenhuma reação de Mori. Até fazer uma pergunta completamente inesperada.

-- Para quando querem o casamento? – ela sorria inocentemente.

Sakura corou por completo e traços de desespero surgiram no rosto de Mori.

-- C-casar…?! Mamãe…!

A mãe riu.

-- Eu casei com pouco mais de idade do que você, querida. – a mãe sorria, animada – Foi um casamento arranjado, sabe? Mas deu muito certo! E graças a isso, tivemos a filha maravilhosa que é você, bebezinha!

Sakura odiava quando a mãe a chamava assim.

-- Mãe! Por favor! Eu já estou no colegial!

A mãe riu de novo.

-- Mas você é tão meiga. E tão fofa quanto um bebê! Não acha, Mori-kun? – ela voltou o rosto para o rapaz.

Ele ficou sem reação, limitando-se a concordar.

-- T-Takashi…! – Sakura corou.

Quando a mãe da garota finalmente se acalmou, eles conseguiram entrar e algum tempo depois, todos tinham voltado para suas casas. E assim acabou mais um ano na vida dos jovens estudantes do Colégio Particular Ouran.


	24. Agradecimentos da Autora

**Agradecimentos especiais**

_Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic e acompanharam o desenvolvimento do romance entre esses personagens. Especialmente o de Mori e Sakura. Sei que não explorei muito os personagens como Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya e Hani. Desculpem por isso. Mas o foco mesmo eram os acontecimentos em torno dos personagens criados, como Sakura (personagem minha) e Ryuu (personagem da minha querida e pequena amiga Luh). Sei que umas partes podem ter interpretações erradas na história, como quando Nekozawa abre a porta para pegar o bolo. Mas não passou nada do que ficou explícito. Voltando ao que importa. Agradeço a Rack por me incentivar a escrever e drenar minha inspiração quando podia. E também por acompanhar todas minhas fics de forma tão fervorosa. Agradeço a Luh por me inspirar e deixar que eu usasse sua OC. E também por me incentivar toda vez que dizia que queria me matar. XD Também agradeço a Anna por ler minha fic. =) Não sei quão fervorosamente ela o fez, mas sei quem fez. E o principal agradecimento vai a todos os leitores, mesmo ninguém deixando review T.T Ainda assim sei que tem mais gente que leu =) Obrigada por acompanharem. Não deixem de ler as outras que fiz. Basta abrir o link abaixo. Ja ne._

_Perfil: _.net/~otacraze92

"_**E ao abrir aquela porta, eu encontrei…"**_


End file.
